Believe It Or Not
by Penelope Jones
Summary: I’m no stranger to making an idiot of myself. I’m dead clumsy so I often fall over ungracefully, or drop important things. It’s just me. But most guys find it rather cute so I’m thankful it works in my favour. The only exception was a scruffy bartender.
1. Trip

**Believe It or Not**

_By Penelope Jones_

Chapter One: Trip

I'm no stranger to making an idiot of myself. I'm dead clumsy so I often fall over ungracefully, or drop important things. It's just me. But most guys find it rather cute so I'm thankful it works in my favour. I usually use it as an excuse to talk to someone, spill a drink on them; you know that kind of stuff. I don't usually gape at the guy and expect him to go out with me. I've only ever gaped at Myron Wagtail when I met him after a Weird Sisters gig where he gave me a t-shirt and signed my album. I'd gaped then screamed and hugged the startled singer but it was so awesome. So yes it's rare that I gape at people, unless they're the famous lead singer of my favourite band, and now apparently scruffy bartenders.

I'm Nymphadora Tonks, no I'm serious that's my name. I'm a clumsy twenty-two year old Metamorphmagus, which means I can change my appearance at will. It's quite awesome.

I'm also an Auror, though I always nearly blow a mission by tripping up or something. At that moment I tripped as I thought about tripping and knew I'd deserved that.

Right now I was moving back into my parent's house after being cruelly dumped by a two-timing jerk. At twenty-two I thought I'd had it all worked out. I'd finished my training last year and was now officially an Auror and straight after graduation I'd moved out with The Jerk. He doesn't deserve to be mentioned by name and he won't be. Everything had seemed so perfect. I was finally doing things on my own, supporting myself… living life. Then it went down hill and I found him on the couch with some ditz. I threw his stuff out the window and then _he _kicked _me_ out. It just wasn't fair. I can look like anyone! Who doesn't like that? Jerks that's who – once again pointing out how I make a fool of myself by falling for jerks.

I headed up the garden path and over to my mother. She stood in the door trying to look sympathetic but I knew she was just far too happy to have me home. She was a petite five two with a cute elfin face and long dark hair. At the moment it was spilling freely around her shoulders as she watched my father and I carry the boxes in from the car. As a witch it would have been easier to just transport it all by magic but The Jerk had refused as he was dating a Muggle girl. I'd been dumped for a non-magic non-morphing blonde hussy. So I had to move everything out without magic while she watched on like a smug little bitch and The Jerk glared.

I'd loaded the boxes of my things into my dad's DeLorean which The Jerk had eyed slightly enviously. My father was a Muggle born wizard so I didn't mind the non-magical folk, being related to a fair few of them, so long as they weren't stealing my boyfriend that is.

After packing it all up I'd left him with some not so nice words and covered his little blonde with boils and then flounced out the door. I had then driven home and enlisted my fathers help to unload the small amount of possessions I owned and place them in my old room.

"It's really good to have you home again" mum said hugging me. She was once again trying to hide her smile but she was the optimistic kind of woman so she'd soon spiel something about the bright side.

With basically no family after being kicked out when she refused to stop seeing my father based on the pretence of his non-magical heritage she had turned out wonderfully. Wonderfully… cheerful

I didn't really want to talk to her right now, being so down like I was seeing people happy made me want to cut their throats and hit them repeatedly with a hammer.

"Yeah" I said quietly to mum not trusting myself to say anything else.

"Oh Dora Rickey was a jerk" she said as she pulled away.

"Mickey" I corrected automatically then scolded myself for dignifying his name with a correction.

"Like it matters" mum said and I sniffed. She gave me a sympathetic smile and hugged me again holding me tight. It felt nice to be held by her… I was comforted by this small familiar thing. Everything in my life had changed so rapidly in these past few weeks permitted this one thing seemed to stop everything for just a moment.

I pulled away from her and she smiled running her fingers through my hair comfortingly.

"Any boy would be a fool to let you go love" dad said kissing my forehead.

"Thanks dad" I sighed. He smiled and headed past me carrying a box of things into my room for me.

"I'll get dinner started shall I?" mum asked.

"I'm not hungry… I'll just unpack" I replied and headed to my old room.

My house wasn't at all large but with only three people it was cosy. There were only four rooms, the two bedrooms and the bathroom. The back of the house was just one large open room that comprised the kitchen the dining room and the living room all in one so it was a nice open house.

I walked down the narrow hallway knocking over a vase of flowers as I did so. In my defence the table was a new addition to the hallway.

"Glad you haven't changed that much Dora… you're still breaking things in the house" dad said as he emerged from my room.

"It wasn't there before" I muttered defensively. I could walk through this house blindfolded but I didn't as it'd be likely to result in my death.

"I've missed that sound" mum said with a nostalgic look on her face.

"Breaking things?" I asked and she just smiled fixing the vase with a flick of her wand and scooping up the flowers arranging them in the vase once more.

My childhood home seemed a lot different then it had a year ago… and it wasn't just the new table. It was like a foreign place even though I'd spent over twenty years here. It just wasn't right and I knew it wouldn't be till I felt that break up pain go away but I'd really trusted The Jerk. He'd given me that first taste of my future, no longer in school… just working and heading toward a family. I shuddered at that thought. A family with The Jerk? Impossible that I even thought of such foolish things.

I headed into my old room. It was small, my single bed leaning against the far wall beneath the wide window. The small wardrobe sitting beside it and my desk adjacent on the opposite wall to that. I looked around the room feeling like I was imposing on a life that wasn't mine.

I took a look around at what I'd deemed not important enough to take with me. Under my bed I found a few old magazines and some of my old diaries making me laugh. My small bookshelf beside my desk had only three shelfs and only one of them had books on it. They were my school books from Hogwarts and a couple of novels mum had tried to get me to read. I preferred music so the other two shelves were filled with records and tapes. I found an old tape with songs I'd written to previous boyfriends and snorted before tossing it away.

In my wardrobe I found my Hogwarts school uniform and smiled seeing the tiny bit of Aaron Thickets blood on my tie from when he'd tried telling everyone I was a man. Punching him in the face and breaking his nose had not been the best way to dispel the rumour but it did shut him up. Beside the uniform sat the bright blue formal dress I'd worn to a dance when I was sixteen.

I grabbed the box sitting on my bed and began to sort through my clothes hanging up my shirts, skirts and robes. I folded my pants at the bottom and put everything else in a set of draws underneath.

I sorted through the other five or so boxes and found mostly kitchen utensils and things I wouldn't really need now that I was back at my parents house. My parents house… I'd called it home for so many years…

Well the good thing is that once I began to call it home again I would be officially over him. Oh no I'm starting to look on the bright side… mums already starting to affect me. I suppose that's good for me at the moment though.

I picked up the box of kitchenware and headed through the house. My parents gave me small smiles as I headed into the garage. It was a fairly large garage as it was set underneath the house. Our house was only one story but it was set above the garage so people often thought it was huge. In all honesty I think that'd be a bit too much space for us. I climbed down the stairs not bothering to flick on the lights – not a smart move – and headed into the corner where we kept everything that didn't fit in the house but we hadn't thrown away. I put down the box and sighed being home again was probably good for me. Ah I said home yes! It was affecting me already; I could slow down, not having to worry about rent or anything like that.

I turned and walked into the piano regretting not turning on the lights. We only had one car in a two car garage and the piano wouldn't fit in the house so we kept it in the garage. I sighed as I rubbed my shin and then climbed the stairs. I walked back into the kitchen and mum held out a plate of shepherd's pie and I took it from her heading into my room with it.

I set it down on my bare desk and then picked up my box of shampoos and soaps carrying them down to the bathroom. I began to pull out my shampoo and conditioner adding it to the rim of the bathtub that was also a shower. I pulled open the mirror cabinet and smiled when I saw my parents had cleared me a shelf. Dad's potions medicines and tablets were on the top then mums things on the second. I pulled out my own headache tablets and stock of hangover potion I always had handy.

I then pulled open the cupboards under the sink and added my own make-up to mums collection before heading back into my room. I ate a bit of my dinner before flopping down on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke the next morning a little shocked to find myself in my old bedroom but I shrugged it off fairly quickly and drifted through my morning routine.

I had a shower and sat in the kitchen glaring moodily at my plate of pancakes mum had fixed. I let a curtain of electric blue hair cover my face from her as I sat in silence.

"Blues a nice colour on you sweetheart" dad said. I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes.

"Sure didn't miss that" he muttered.

I usually kept my hair a bright purple or pink and rather short so I supposed the blue was a bit of a shock but I liked my hair to demonstrate how I felt.

"Are you sure you want to go to work today? You're not quite yourself" mum said I shot her a look as well.

"I got dumped not stabbed I'll be fine thank you for breakfast" I muttered and then left rather abruptly.

I walked along the street for a bit before Apparating and appearing in the Ministry of Magic Atrium. I was glad my parents lived in a nice secluded little place so I could Apparate safely without having to worry about exposing magic to Muggles.

I walked through the atrium along with the masses of other Ministry employees past the gold fountain and over to the lifts.

I waited patiently with a few other people from different departments only receiving one odd look because of my hair. Most people who worked here had heard about me – not by name obviously, I'm not that great – because of how rare Metamorphmagus' are. The lift dinged and I hopped on manoeuvring to stand next to Kingsley Shacklebolt who worked in my department. He was a tall black man, well built and heavily muscled. He had a small gold hoop in one ear which had made me laugh when I first saw it. He informed me his girlfriend had done it and out of charity he kept it but I had a sneaking suspicious that wasn't the case. He was a surprisingly nice guy considering he looked like someone you wouldn't want to mess with, even our boss skirted around him if it was possible.

"Nymphadora" he greeted in that deep voice of his flashing me a grin.

"Shaq" I replied and he narrowed his eyes at me. If he was going to call me by my dreaded first name I was going to annoy him with a nickname he despised.

"Nice hair" he said.

"Thank you" I muttered.

"Not so bubbly today?" he asked. I ignored him and instead watched the light indicating which floors we were passing. The lift dinged and I climbed off with Kingsley following him into the office. Where I worked was basically just a large room with hundred of cubicles crammed into it and people bustling about.

"We're going after Millar today right?" I asked Kingsley as we made our way through the room.

"Yep… once again you get to wear the most degrading piece of cloth someone has the audacity to call a dress" Kingsley informed me pleasantly.

"Yay" I sighed.

Twenty minutes later we were off to the dreary pub where I would meet Parker Millar. He had been smuggling illegal dark arts products into the country, get him and we could get his dealer and his clients. I was supposed to be the potential buyer, I just had to keep him distracted long enough for back up to move in, inconveniently located ten minutes away. We'd all left at the same time but they had all this setting up to do. I was never in the back up team thanks to my talents. It was basically an excuse for the guys in the office test my morphing ability. 'As a distraction' they assured me translation 'for our own personal pleasure'. Today was no exception. I was now some six foot tall goddess one of my co-workers had fainted at the sight of. That had boosted my confidence a lot so I was smiling radiantly.

Kingsley and I walked into the muggle pub. There were four civilians in the bar, Muggles I assumed. Three were at tables scattered around the room the fourth stood behind the bar lazily drying a glass. He looked bored out of his mind.

There was no sign of Millar so I sat down at the bar in front of the bartender. That was when I got my first really good look at him and my mouth fell open.

He was tall, like really tall I guessed about six foot four with thin light brown hair flecked with bits of grey. He was thin and it looked as though he'd been in a bar fight or twelve by the scars on his face and arms. Now usually I don't like older men but this particular man definitely peaked my interest.

I stared at him with my mouth open for a few minutes and then realised that was a very teenage thing to do and also it was completely rude. The bartender was slightly puzzled by my reaction but smiled nervously, obviously not used to having pretty women gape at him. I closed my mouth and ordered a beer. I wasn't one to gape, so why did the bartender get such a reaction? I had no idea.

I glanced down the bar at Kingsley who raised a dark brow at me; like he knew something I didn't.

I looked back at the bartender who put the bottle of beer in front of me and put a clean glass beside it. I poured the beer into the glass but I didn't drink from it, I knew better then to drink while I was working.

The bartender watched me for a few moments before heading down to ask Kingsley if he wanted anything, he didn't, so the bartender walked off to collect dirty glasses from empty tables before carrying them out back. I pushed my long dark hair over my shoulder and stared at a drop of moisture running down the side of the glass. The waiting game, I was wondering if dancing on the bar was a bit too much of a cover blow when the door opened. I purposefully didn't look up till someone sat beside me. I glanced at Parker Millar whose mouth twisted into a smile.

"Harley?" he asked

"Tyler?" I replied he nodded I smiled. He looked me up and down and I rolled my eyes while his gaze was averted slightly lower then my face. Stupid low cut dress.

"Let me buy you a drink"

"I've got one" I said

"You haven't drunk it"

"I just wanted something to do while I waited for you" I said "have you got it?"

"Yes" he put a small bag down on the floor in between us. I put an almost identical one down beside it for the trademark dealer switch. What he didn't know of course was that it wasn't filled with money but a lamb. More precisely an Animagus who would resume her human form and then take him down.

Kingsley nodded to me over Millar's shoulder and I knew that our back up had arrived, time to execute the plan.

"Pleasure" I said picking up the bag he'd dropped and heading to the door casually. Millar looked inside his bag and there was a small _baa _as the lamb inside climbed out. There was a small pop and Tracy McCollum was pointing her wand at Millar.

"What the-?" he said before instantly pointing his wand at her.

"Drop your wand!" Tracy shouted. I pointed my wand at him just as the door burst open and a dozen Aurors rushed in.

"Drop the wand Millar!" I shouted. He gripped his wand tightly while his eyes darted around the room looking for a distraction or an exit. The three Muggle drinkers were all staring at us with wide eyes. I could understand of course, Muggles had no idea witches and wizards existed. The cute bartender walked in from out back and froze staring at us, a second later he cried, "Stupefy!" and Millar went down. I hadn't even seen him draw his wand but now he stood holding it carefully aimed at Millar's unconscious body.

"Drop the wand!" everyone cried so the bartender immediately put his wand down and held his hands up.

Kingsley went over to secure him while I checked on Millar, he was breathing but unconscious. I stood back up as two guys put some handcuffs around his wrists and pulled him up.

"Tracy, I want you to go down with him and question him. I'll be down after the clean up" Kingsley said. Tracy nodded and walked off with half the extra backup team, the rest remained behind to interview the Muggles and modify their memories.

I stood beside Kingsley as he questioned the bartender. Kingsley was leaning against the bar and I rested my hand on a chair leaning on it slightly. The bartender stood opposite us looking very much like he had no clue what was happening, which I supposed he didn't.

I stood gaping at him again, I didn't know why but he was just bringing this affect out on me. Like I couldn't really believe he was there.

"So you're a wizard?" Kingsley asked him as he pushed my jaw shut. The bartender smiled at the gesture and nodded.

"Yeah"

"And your name is…?" Kingsley asked

"You didn't think to ask that first?" I interrupted. He gave me a look and I fell silent.

"Remus Lupin" the bartender said. The chair slid and I fell over with a loud crash.

"Oh my God!" Lupin said staring down to me.

"You right Tonks?" Derek Jenkins asked looking over from the woman he was interviewing.

"She's fine" Kingsley said and I stood up flashing Lupin a grin to emphasise how fine I was, "see"

I checked myself for injuries while Lupin watched me concernedly before turning to Kingsley, "Are you going to charge me with something?"

"No, just want to ask you some questions" Kingsley said

"The guy I hit comes in here a lot. He called himself Tyler, he's usually with someone" Lupin said and I resumed staring at him slightly open mouthed.

"Why haven't you reported them?" Kingsley asked

"Because they come in and drink and leave without tipping. Last I checked that wasn't illegal"

"Can you identify any one he's been with?" Kingsley asked closing my mouth again but it fell open.

"No"

"If we showed you some pictures could you identify any of them?" Kingsley asked

"Probably not" Lupin replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked a little breathlessly.

"Yes"

"Are you free next Saturday?" I asked Kingsley snorted and looked like he was about to burst out laughing while Lupin just frowned at me.

Yes I am used to making an idiot of myself when I trip. It's a lot easier to laugh that off then asking out some bartender I just met. I stared at him in horror for a few seconds. I'd had no control and I'd just blurted it out. I just had this over whelming urge to find out about him. I was actually a little scared he might say yes, I was a little bustier and curvy then I typically am and that usually captures any male's attention.

"No" he said abruptly "sorry" he added as if it were an after thought. My mouth fell open, this time in shock, and I nodded dumbly.

I can't believe he said no…

I'm such an idiot…

"Thank you Mr Lupin, I'm sorry you got caught up in this" Kingsley said and walked off. I stood staring at Lupin who stared back at me looking very much like he wished he was somewhere else or that I was. Kingsley had to come back and pull me away. I stumbled slightly as Kingsley pulled me away unable to walk away from Lupin at least some what dignified. We got into the street and Kingsley began to roar with laughter.

"Shut up" I snapped glaring at him and he laughed harder. He didn't stop until the other Auror's came out and even then he was still sniggering. We headed down into a side alley and Apparated to the Ministry.

"I thought you had a boyfriend" Derek said as we walked along.

"I do… we broke up I had to move back home with my parents" I sighed. Everyone stared at me

"There's some space at my flat" Derek offered.

"I'll stick with the over bearing parents and cramped crappy bedroom with the wall paper I picked out when I was nine. It's a preferable alternative to… your place"

"What's wrong with my place?" Derek asked sounding offended.

"Boy everyone knows the fucked up shit you got at your place" Tracy McCollum said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh one time!" Derek said and Tracy giggled leading the way over to the lifts.

"I'm so sorry your living with your parents again" Kingsley said to me.

"And I'd have believed you if you weren't grinning like a jackass" I said and he began to snigger again.

"You asked out some random bartender" he said as if it was a defence.

"I'm on the rebound" I said and the hands of nearly everyone around me went up.

"I'm great rebound sex" Derek said and I rolled my eyes stepping into the empty lift. They all followed and we rode up in an almost silence. Kingsley's sniggers were the only thing disturbing that silence.

"Stop laughing" I ordered as we all headed toward our department.

"You asked him out" Kingsley sniggered.

"It's not that funny! I ask a lot of people out" I said and Derek raised his hand again.

"Not now!" I said and he sighed heading off to his own desk.

I immediately left Kingsley to get changed changing my hair to a long purple, I needed it long but didn't feel all that blue at the moment. I tied it back into a ponytail and then headed back to my desk.

Kingsley had left a note saying he'd write the report and then gave me some files to update because we'd got Millar. It'd been surprisingly easy but I know Kingsley had been working for months and months to make sure it was easy.

I worked through the files as efficiently as I could, not willing to let my mind wander to anything else.

It was nearing five, home time, when Tracy McCollum came over to my desk, "Hey Tonks"

I looked over at her holding her briefcase and a cloak over one of her arms a small smile on her face. She was a nice pretty girl with tussled white blonde curls and bright blue eyes. She looked rather pale and frail but I knew that was anything but. I'd seen her take down a two hundred pound six foot guy all by herself.

"I'm thinking of going out for a drink. Want to come? You look like you could use a pick me up and maybe pick someone up?" she said with a small grin.

"Oh fuck yes" I said grabbing my things. We both headed quickly out of the department but were stopped by Kingsley near the lifts.

"Nymphadora" he said

"Nymphadora?" Tracy echoed and I shot her a look making her giggle.

"What's up?" I asked turning back to Kingsley.

"I need you to go somewhere with me tonight"

"I was just going to grab a drink with Tracy. Come on Kings I need this… I got dumped I must have my rebound!" I said and Tracy clapped a hand to my shoulder

"That's the spirit" she said cheerfully.

"You can't sorry. Off you go McCollum" Kingsley said and Tracy sighed

"Sorry Tonks" she said and I pouted making my hair go blue which made her laugh, "Maybe Kingsley would be willing for a throwdown"

"Tracy" Kingsley said

"All right I'm gone" she said shaking her head and hopping into the lift. I turned my hair back to purple and looked at Kingsley.

"I'll go grab a team" I sighed but he grabbed my arm.

"No it's not a ministry thing" he said. I raised my eyebrows at this news then frowned.

"You don't need a date again do you? I only went with you that night because it was your sisters wedding. Please tell me you told your mother that we broke up or something" I said

"It's nothing like that. I can't tell you any more till you agree to come"

"All right, fine whatever I'll go with you" I said and he grinned making me slap his arm, "don't get fresh with me mate" he sniggered

"I appreciate this" he said and then leant close to whisper in my ear "in ten minutes, meet me in that café two blocks from here"

He left before I could ask him anything else so I turned and headed back to my cubicle to wait for ten minutes. I stood rearranging my files for a few minutes before I left the office wanting nothing more then to go and stick to my original plan of getting lucky. But I couldn't do that, _I _had to go meet Kingsley. I took off my robes glad that underneath I was wearing the quintessential Muggle outfit of jeans and a t-shirt beneath it. I usually did because it's awkward to wear robes under robes.

I sighed and headed out of the Ministry using the visitor's entrance so I could head into Muggle London easily. I effortlessly joined the throng of Muggles making their way though their days and walked down to the café Kingsley had indicated.

It wasn't unusual that Kingsley asked me an odd and secretive favour that was how he got me to go with him to his sisters wedding. He knows I don't date colleagues it just makes things awkward especially as Kingsley was my superior.

I stood waiting out front of the café and got hit on twice. This put me in a much better mood and I was grinning by the time Kingsley arrived looking very much like he belonged in the Muggle world with the dress pants he was wearing and simple button down shirt.

"Way to up stage me Shaq" I said feeling slightly underdressed in my jeans and tee.

"Doesn't matter. Now as far as any one is concerned this is date"

"Excuse me?" I asked as he took my hand and led me away from the café.

"Fudge has been getting more and more paranoid since the events in June we may be being followed" he said quietly.

"The Potter thing?" I asked

"Yes"

"Well I've always thought Fudge was nuts, now there's an actual excuse…"

"So you believe Potter"

"Well if I believed everything a fourteen year old boy told me I'd already have two kids but I think it's pretty hard to make up something like that" I said

"Good, you are the right girl"

"For what?" I asked getting annoyingly paranoid.

"You'll see" was all Kingsley said. I sighed and let him lead me through the streets of London.

"Are we going to be walking for a while?" I asked

"Not long" Kingsley said. Not long turned out to be over forty-five minutes. We walked around in circles for a bit, back tracked for a while to make sure we weren't being followed. I don't know why we would be but it never hurts to be cautious I suppose…

We were heading down a small little street in what looked to be a pretty dodgy neighbourhood when he stopped. I stopped beside him and raised my eyebrows.

"Real romantic spot Kings your so getting laid" I said he just gave me a look before ruffling through his pockets. I sighed and glanced around at the houses all looking pretty dodgy then at the empty lot in front of me. I turned back to him as he handed me a piece of paper.

_The Order of the Phoenix Headquarters is located at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. _

"The what?" I asked as he burnt the slip of paper.

"Inside" he said taking my arm and leading me toward an old dilapidated house I knew had been an empty lot four seconds before. We walked up the steps which I of course tripped up because I wasn't paying attention. I was to busy staring at the boarded up windows and trying to brush off that nasty feeling that something awful was on the other side of that door.

Kingsley unlocked the door with his wand and we stepped into a dark hallway. As soon as Kingsley shut the door we were plunged into darkness. He led me along the hallway in darkness and I tripped over something pulling us both down the ground with a loud bang. Several things happened at once, one I landed with Kingsley on top of me, and he's fucking heavy, two the lights flicked on and three an unbelievably loud voice began screeching at us.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" I cried over the wailing. Kingsley climbed off me and pulled me up. I looked around and saw I'd tripped over a troll leg umbrella stand. I turned and shot Kingsley a glare, "But really it's your own fault; you know I'm a klutz – it's getting to a point where it ain't cute"

"Filth in my house!" a woman screamed. Kingsley and I stared at the portrait bellowing at us, she began to hurl obscenities that made even a foul-mouthed girl like me feel awkward.

The portrait was quickly hit with a stunning charm and then a thin man with long black hair pulled a curtain over her and spun to face us. My mouth fell open; I'd been doing that a lot today, for a few moments all I could do was stare. Then my sense started to settle in, I screamed at him and the portrait started up again. Kingsley grabbed my arm leading me down a staircase into a dark kitchen. He flicked on some lights and sat me down at a table but I stood back up.

"What is Sirius Black doing here? Are you going to kill me?" I asked, Kingsley said nothing and I glared at him. Could Kingsley and Black teamed up for some reason and were now going to kill me? Why me? I frowned in thought… I was a girl, serial killers like those but I would be missed, I was an Auror, when they went missing national searches were conducted. Kingsley knew that, I was obviously worth that risk, but what on earth for…?

A strand of purple hair fell in my face and I frowned, morphing would be a convenient skill for a wanted criminal… but could they get my ability by killing me? I shuddered at that thought having some horrible images flash through my head.

I watch too much TV.

At that moment Black entered the kitchen, "You're early" he said "and loud…"

"Explain" I said to Kingsley.

"Maybe you should sit down" Black said

"Maybe you should shut up" I snapped he scoffed in disbelief. I pulled out my wand and Kingsley pulled out his.

"Oh Kingsley I may be a klutz but you know I beat your score on speed shooting in training, do you seriously want to test me?" I asked "now put down your wand, slowly, and kick it to me"

"Tonks" Kingsley said as he slowly put down his wand and kicked it over to me.

"Don't tell me I'm over reacting. This man killed thirteen people in a single blast" I said picking up his wand and pointing it at Black so I had a wand on each of them.

"I'm innocent" Black said

"Everyone says that" I said.

"Tonks he really is. I brought you here to join the Order of the Phoenix it's an organisation bent on brining down Voldemort" Kingsley said I raised my eyebrows at him "they were around the first time Voldemort was in power"

"And Black is here…?" I trailed off waiting for an explanation.

"He was an original member. He was framed by Peter Pettigrew who is now working by Voldemort's side we have confirmed this through a number of sources"

"Pettigrew's dead, he killed him" I said nodding to Black.

"He's not, he helped Voldemort return. Did you read Potters statement?" Kingsley asked

"Scrimgeour wouldn't let_ me_ touch it with a ten foot pole. Well he offered but it involved a very crass comment about his personal pole. I've only gotten things from the paper and word of mouth"

"Look its all true, Dumbledore will explain better when he gets here"

"Dumbledore?" I asked sceptically. I could usually trust Kingsley but in this situation I was reluctant to, it might be Black standing right beside him. But Professor Dumbledore, my old headmaster, was a wise and brilliant wizard who knew the right thing to do even when the rest of the world didn't agree.

I tossed Kingsley's wand back to him.

"Fine, but your explaining this at great length to me later" I said and put my wand into the pocket of my jeans. I folded my arms over my chest and glared over at Kingsley and Black.

"Tonks I'm sorry but it had to be this way. This organisation needs to remain as secret as possible"

"Well… yeah but you could have said watch out for the serial killer when we got inside"

"I resent that" Black said

"No one is talking to you please shut up" I said

"Andromeda!" Black said. Kingsley and I turned very slowly to stare at him. I glanced around quickly in search of my mother before frowning.

"What?" I asked rudely.

"I was just trying to figure out who you reminded me of. And you remind me of my foul mouthed cleverly witty beautiful cousin Andy" he said.

"She's my mother" I said turning to Kingsley ready to yell at him some more.

"Really?" Black asked I sighed.

"Yeah… she thought you were innocent" I muttered

"Oh really?" he asked I shook my head and glared at Kingsley. Damn him for doing this to me.

"The meeting should start soon, I'll ask Dumbledore to have a word with you as you don't seem to be keen on believing me right now" Kingsley said.

"Get me some of your sister's apple pie and I might even consider talking to you again" I said.

"So… Scrimgeour hit on you?" Kingsley asked

"Kings every body hit on me. You hit on me" I said

"Once and you liked it" he said with a grin I sighed.

"You think anyone will take a twenty-two year old girl who can look like any one she damn pleases seriously?" I asked him. He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I do, I think of you as an Auror first and a girl second…" he said and I frowned, "sorry woman second" he pulled away from me and pushed my fringe off my face.

"That was a sweet moment" Black said. I jumped and coughed taking a giant step away from Kingsley making him laugh.

Members began showing up a few minutes later. I was introduced to a few whose names I quickly forgot but would hopefully pick up again as time progressed. Apparently who I was sitting with now was only a small portion of this organisation. It wasn't massive but it was large enough to make an impact. I nearly fell off my chair when my old headmaster Albus Dumbledore walked in, I had been warned of that but it was who followed that startled me.

I glared at Kingsley for not warning me Serverus Snape would be here. Everyone I knew hated the potions teacher as much as I had in school and I had been pleased with graduating knowing I'd never have to see that hooked nose ever again and there it was in front of me. The shocks didn't stop, when Remus Lupin walked in I actually did fall off my chair and kicked Kingsley while I was down for not preparing me for that little fact. He snorted and tried to pass it off as coughing while I climbed back into my seat giving him a very nasty look. There were a few awkward moments while everyone stared at me or Lupin trying to figure out why his entrance had affected me like that. Lupin looked pretty clueless about it so everyone stared at me while the meeting resumed. The meeting itself was not very exciting, just mentioning that one of the absent members would soon be moving her family into Headquarters for convenience. Also that Dumbledore wanted Harry Potter to be brought here; Black perked up at this news but was shot down when Dumbledore said "But not yet".

The meeting ended and I headed over to Dumbledore with Kingsley.

"Nymphadora" Dumbledore said. He and my mother were the only people who got away with calling me that, I even hit my father when he does it.

"Professor, how are you?" I asked

"I'm good. It's nice to see some fresh faces in our little crowd. I trust you've been informed"

"Not really actually" I said giving Kingsley a glance.

"I didn't want to tell her much until I was sure I could trust her"

"You brought her though" Dumbledore pointed out.

"Uh… well yes" Kingsley said awkwardly while I smirked.

"Well Nymphadora I'm sure you've enough common sense to know that you probably shouldn't mention this to anyone else. You will occasionally be sent to perform various tasks that may be an inconvenience on your life and sometimes your health. I must know if you're willing. I feel inclined to remind you that this is all for a good cause"

"Well I'm a sucker for a good cause. Of course I'm in and I'll keep your secret"

"Good, Kingsley will inform you of other dates for our meetings and things. Now Sirius come of here and meet your cousin" Dumbledore said. Black, who was sitting picking at a muffin Lupin had brought him, looked up and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oh we met, psychotic bitch" he said I scoffed in disbelief then slapped his arm. "Ow!"

"Ah, already acting like family, brother and sister even. Like you have always known each other, it's nice to see" Dumbledore said.

"You're insane" Black said to me

"You called me a psychotic bitch" I said

"You don't go slapping people. Especially not serial killers"

"Hah! You did do it" I said

"Professor she tricked me with her stupid Auror logic" Black said.

"This guy is an idiot, I'm inclined to believe his innocence purely on the basis no one that stupid could carry out such a co-ordinated attack like that" I said he slapped my arm glaring at me. "Ow!"

"I'll let you two get acquainted; Kingsley how is that delightful sister of yours?" Dumbledore asked as he left with Kingsley. I let my mouth fall open in disbelief but closed it when I resolved to kick his ass next time I saw him.

I turned to glare at Black but then noticed Lupin standing nearby watching me curiously.

"Can we start again?" Black said startling me to look at him. "I seem to usually fuck up with my family and you seem all right"

"Uh… Tonks" I said offering him my hand.

"Sirius Black" he said shaking it. "This is Remus Lupin"

"Hi" I said shaking Lupin's hand as well. I was kind of glad I looked completely different from when I'd first met him. I was a few inches shorter, a little smaller, my face was different too and my hair was purple. It kind of moved all the awkwardness away which I liked.

"Tonks huh?" Lupin asked. Was he clever enough to figure it out? Nah…

"Yep"

"Got a first name?" Black asked.

"Who doesn't?" I replied and he frowned.

"So you work with Kingsley?" Lupin asked.

"Yes" I said defensively, he can't be that clever, "many people do"

"Right, right"

"Wait… Tonks… wasn't that the name of the girl that hit on you?" Black asked Lupin. _Oh come on!_

They both looked at me with raised eyebrows and I smiled

"I have to go" I said. _Crap._ I turned ready to bolt up the stairs

"Wait, wait, wait. We were just teasing come back" Black whined, I slowly turned and walked back over to him, "Look, your mum was my favourite cousin. I always admired her and I loved her far more then I did my own brother" he said and gently took my hands so he wouldn't startle me. He looked kind of dead with the pale face and thin frame but the warmth from his hands and small little smile indicated otherwise. "I didn't get a chance to know her as well as I'd liked to because she was kicked out of the family before I made it to ten but I'd like to make up for it with you, if that's ok?"

"Sure"

"So we could maybe have a longer chat sometime?" he asked I nodded slowly.

"I'd like that" I said he smiled and let me go. I spun on my heel and quickly bolted up the stairs tripping over in the process. I stood up quickly and gave an awkward nod to the two men before I continued on my way out the door.

* * *

I always get excited for first chapters. I'm trying to stay on top of this one so you can get updates. I am writing more original stuff these days but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. It is nice to write about a couple that you know how the wind up – still bitter about it though. Leave me a review; tell me your thoughts and whatever, Penny


	2. Patrol

Ah yes another chapter. I'd have updated sooner but I was hopelessly holding out for reviews. Plus my internet was capped and wouldn't load anything. Thanks to Kaladelia Undomiel for the review by the way. Still getting a lot of hits on Marry Me Stupid but well they can't all be winners so I'll settle for a few things here and there. Seriously though do try, I even love the one worded ones; they hype me up all the same. Whoa, anyway on we go, Penny

* * *

Chapter Two: Patrol

I stood in the front yard with mum meditating. It was something we had done together every Saturday morning since I was thirteen and even when I'd moved out I was up at seven on Saturday's strengthening my chi or whatever. I didn't really believe in it, it just helped relax me and was also an easy way to stay in shape.

We'd usually go for a run afterward and have some nice mother daughter bonding then I'd come home and enjoy the rest of my day off by catching up on work. I live a sad life.

I'd settled back at home nicely… enjoying the ease I felt here and though I did miss the sex I got regularly for having a boyfriend everything else I had learned to live without. It'd only been about a few weeks so I was pretty sure I was doing ok. My parents had told me they'd noticed an improvement and liked that I would now leave my room to occasionally have a conversation with them.

At the moment my hair was its natural long mousy brown as I found it a lot easier to find my centre when I wasn't trying to keep my hair pink. It didn't take a lot of concentration, my morphing, so it didn't change when I meditated but it just made me feel clearer.

As we began our run mum asked me about my work, I asked her about her work. She owns a little flower shop just nearby which catered for every major event our town had. Mum asked if I'd been seeing anyone and I tripped. She could instantly see through me so I confessed that no, I wasn't, but I was interested.

"I think it's cute" mum informed me as we continued to run. I said nothing. We got home and I headed off to have a shower. I always wore a silver chain around my neck and only took it off when I absolutely had to. As it'd been a gift from my dad's mother, one of my few relatives I actually liked I tried to keep it in the best condition I could by not getting it wet.

I quickly shed my clothes and then hopped in the shower enjoying the warmth as it moved through my body. I stood at my natural 5'5 and let the water just trail down my brown hair.

I inspected the scar on my arm from when I'd fallen into a lake and sliced it open on a rock. The scar on my stomach from almost having my appendix removed. I say almost because a doctor came in and informed everyone it was merely an infection, halfway through my surgery hence the almost.

I had a few other scars from my many trips and falls, once through a glass window that explained the ones all over my legs. I usually kept them all hidden with my morphing but sometimes I just liked to know they were still there, that there was this part of me that kept me me.

I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself studying my reflection in the mirror. I'd forgotten that I had a bent nose from breaking it one to many times. I had also forgotten that I was so pale.

My parents didn't like me wandering around as anything I pleased for fear that a stranger might walk in and they'd think it was me. Odd but it could happen, plus I think they liked seeing a bit of themselves in me.

Even when I was walking around as a petite brunette I added a little colour to myself and kept myself a little rounder – I was starting to look skeletal so I should probably let up on the diet a bit.

As I stared at myself I realised looked ill and the bags under my eyes weren't helping. I frowned in concentration and suddenly retained my usual appearance, taller, rounder short pink hair and a lot less pale. I dried my hair quickly then got changed and headed into the kitchen.

"Sweetie you know the rules" mum said I stared at her open mouthed. I thought they would drop that rule after I moved out.

"But mum" I whined.

"While you're under my roof you'll walk around like the pretty brunette I made"

"You let me do it for the past few weeks!" I defended

"Yes but you'd been dumped, you needed to feel pretty, now your better you've got no excuses"

"But you know it's me" I replied.

"I do, nobody gives such good sass but I don't enforce these rules to punish you" she said then glanced around and leant a little closer to me so she could speak softer, "Look something is brewing out there I can feel it"

I gave her a serious look and she put down the dish she'd been cleaning. "There have been things… in the paper – I know you don't read it" she muttered

"I do so read it… I just like to read the comics first and sometimes I don't have time for the rest" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"They've been saying some things" mum said stepping closer and lowering her voice even more.

"What kind of things?" I asked seriously.

"About Dumbledore… about that poor Potter boy, most of us would have given an arm and a leg in gratitude all those years ago but now…"

"Mum… don't worry about it… what is it you like to say? Everything happens for a reason, there's a reason for all this too"

"I just want you to be careful is all" mum sighed. I smiled at her

"I will be. And on that note I'm going out for a bit" I said and watched mum's face falter

"I thought you were trying to get Saturday's off" she said

"Mum it's not work but it is important"

"A boy?"

"Sweet Merlin I wish, stupid boy won't notice – uh… it's not work but I have to go"

"Oh, ok…" mum said then stopped, "how long?"

"Most of the day"

"Ok uh well how about this… you come back at seven and we'll have dinner?" mum said.

"Ok, seven" I said

"Great. TED!" she screamed and I immediately left knowing exactly where her thoughts had gone.

There were really only two things I could really do for the Order. They were both patrols, one was of the lowest level of the Ministry and keep on the lookout for suspicious people down there. Not that our presence down there was suspicious.

The other was Potter Patrol which meant sitting outside Harry Potter's aunt and uncle's house and following the kid if he ever left.

I had not yet had a Potter Patrol and the Ministry patrols usually only happened at night when it was basically deserted.

So I really had nothing to do today but had decided to be nice to my parents and give them some alone time. I headed out to the street and glanced around slightly before I Apparated.

I headed up the steps to Grimmauld Place and walked inside. Sad that I have no where else to go isn't it?

I quietly slipped down to the basement kitchen and was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Sirius Black.

"Tonks!" he cried joyfully before lowering his voice to whisper in my ear, "do not leave me here please"

He let me go, an arm still around my shoulders and turned me to face the room. Molly and Arthur Weasley were sitting at the table and they both smiled up at me. They were members of the Order and I couldn't say I'd seen them outside a meeting. Except now. I looked along the table and saw more red heads, four more red heads. Naturally they were the Weasley kids.

Obviously to make things more convenient then leaving their kids at home while they attended meetings the Weasley's decided to move the whole lot of them in. Black had seemed immensely thrilled with the prospect of having people around to talk t Well at least that's what I thought till I received that greeting. I don't think Molly and Black got along that well… they usually argued whenever Potters name was brought up at a meeting.

"Look everyone its Tonks" Black said and I shot him a look.

"Hi" the Weasley's all chorused.

"That's outstanding" I muttered.

"You're going to stay for dinner right?" Black asked

"Actually-"

"Don't think you heard me" he said and I sighed

"Fine" I said and he hugged me again petting my hair softly.

"Is he always like this?" the only girl whispered to one of her brothers.

"Yeah actually" was the reply.

"Ron" a brunette girl said exasperatedly.

"Introductions?" I asked Black. I was quite familiar with the Weasley's having gone to school with the eldest two Bill and Charlie, I actually dated Charlie for a little while but had never had the pleasure of getting to know the younger members of the huge clan.

"Oh of course, you know Molly and Arthur, these are four of their seven kids, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. The brunette is Ron's friend Hermione Granger" Black said pointing each of them out to me.

"You must be thrilled about having some people in the house for a change" I said with a mischievous little grin. Black forced a smile

"So thrilled" he said through gritted teeth. I smirked at his misery

"Oh Tonks your to thin dear" Molly said in an overly motherly tone. Black gave me a look over her shoulder and I smiled

"You should see me when I'm not morphing" I said and she raised her eyebrows, "people think I'm a cancer patient. So what's for tea?"

"Oh just soup, mum didn't want to use any pots and pans that aren't hers" the red haired girl said. She reached her hand across the table

"Ginny" she said as I shook it.

"Wotcher, Tonks" I said and she smiled.

"I love your hair" she said

"Thank you, yours is nice to" I said and then frowned and turned mine to a shoulder length red that matched hers.

"Wow… that is so cool" she said and everyone else at the table seemed equally impressed.

"Metamorphmagus" I said

"Oh my God!" the brown hair girl – Hermione said sounding fascinated. Most people were and I gave her a small smile.

"If you even mention a book you read the rest of your night will not be pleasant" Ginny said narrowing her eyes.

"Hermione working you to hard Gin?" Ron asked his sister with a grin.

"She's only been with us two days and already my homework is nearly finished. It's atrocious" Ginny whined I gasped appropriately along with Black and her older twin brothers Fred and George who I couldn't even begin to try tell apart.

"Yes how dare you do your homework on time?" Molly muttered dryly. Ginny rolled her eyes at her mother.

"So Tonks what do you do?" one of the twins asked me and Molly smiled at the responsibility and niceness of the question. I can read mothers like a book.

"I'm an Auror"

"Wicked," he and his twin said together, "Can you possibly try and get us some Basilisk venom?"

"Basilisk venom? I'm pretty sure that's illegal guys" I said

"Oh of course" they said and I raised an eyebrow.

"I have to go" Ginny said and quickly left. Molly smacked the twins over the head and they both sighed.

"Go apologise" Molly ordered.

"Mum" they both began but she hit them again. I glanced around curiously

"Ginny got possessed by a diary and went crazy and tried to kill everyone at Hogwarts with a basilisk" Ron explained and Molly hit him too. I stared in shock

"She didn't though" he corrected immediately

"Yes, she just petrified a lot of people myself included" Hermione said with a smile.

"It all worked out in the end, Harry saved the day you know" Ron said and Hermione nodded.

"Holy crap" I said "the only thing I had to worry about at Hogwarts was…" I stopped for a moment "my classes"

"Yeah those kids have had the most exciting Hogwarts experience" Black said and I glanced at him.

"Yeah, we had a man eating plant" Ron said

"Philosophers stone" Hermione added

"Three headed dog" Ron continued

"You-Know-Who on the back of Quirrell's head"

"A giant snake"

"The polyjuice potion" Hermione said and Ron nodded emphatically in agreement.

"Escaped convict" Ron said and glanced at Black who shrugged as if he had no clue what Ron was talking about.

"A werewolf" Hermione said

"The Triwizard Tournament" Ron went on

"That Moody imposter" Hermione said

"Yule Ball" Ron said and Hermione laughed.

"Wow you kids are terribly unlucky" I said and they nodded.

"And also very foolish" Molly said giving her son a dark look. Ron just shrugged and accepted the bowl of soup she gave him. After Molly was done serving everyone Ginny walked back in and sat down beginning to eat. Her two older brothers walked in limping slightly and I had to resist the urge to laugh knowing exactly how Ginny had gotten her revenge.

The conversation stayed mostly on the Weasley's, I was curious about what Bill and Charlie were doing at the moment. What the next kid – Percy I think his name was – was doing with himself, that became very awkward and so I moved on to Fred and George who were about to start their NEWT year. Ron and Hermione were nearly about to start their OWLs and Ginny was about to kill herself if the conversation got any more boring. Her mother scolded her for being rude before sending the kids off upstairs. I liked Ginny a lot, a girl out of six boys she certainly knew how to handle her brothers and her mother too it seemed.

"They seem like a great bunch Molly" I said honestly

"Yes" Black added and I shot him a look. He gave me a lazy grin in response.

"Well we'll be upstairs" Arthur said

"The dishes…" Molly said

"Will still be there tomorrow" Arthur said

"I got it Molly and I'll be extra careful not to break a single one" I said and she nodded slowly letting her husband pull her away.

"Can we smash them all?" Black asked hopefully.

"They're your dishes" I said standing up and beginning to collect the bowls from the soup.

"Exactly. Now you'll have an excuse"

"An excuse?" I asked, "For what?"

"Well to tell Remus that all you've got for breakfast is yoghurt and you smashed all the bowls so he'll have to eat it off your stomach" Black replied and I dropped the bowls I was holding. I managed to catch four but the others all fell and smashed at my feet.

"So mature" I said giving him a look and he just smiled.

"You like him" he said

"What makes you say that?" I asked taking the bowls I hadn't broken over to the sink.

"Nothing… oh hey Remus" Black said and I dropped another bowl and it shattered in the sink. I turned and saw only Black's smirking face.

"I do that normally" I insisted he just raised his eyebrows at me. "I just feel a little embarrassed about asking him out is all" I fixed the bowls I'd broken with magic and scooped them up.

"So you're going to avoid him?" Black asked as I began to wash the bowls in the sink.

"It's been working so far. We kind of work together now and I don't want him to have to feel awkward about something I blurted out randomly after getting dumped and being forced to move back in with my parents" I said my voice sounding a little high pitched at the end. I stopped and took a calming breath before I continued; "Besides like any of it matters… I don't think Lupin wants to talk to me anyway, he may not know this but he prefers this arrangement" I said

"That makes no sense" Black said and I shrugged.

"Makes sense to me" I said turning back to the dishes and he came over to help.

"You're fucked up" he said

"You're more so" I replied and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah" he said and then stepped out of my personal space.

We stood in silence for a while, I washed and he dried and we each seemed pretty lost in our own thoughts. I was once more wallowing in my self pity and feeling crappy for it. Some people have real problems other then trying to find a boyfriend and having to live with their parents.

"Sirius?"

We both turned to see Remus Lupin standing at the foot of the stairs with a frown on his face.

"Are you voluntarily doing house work?" Lupin asked

"Wait, so this isn't how you have sex?" Black replied and Lupin gave him a stern look.

"Can you ever not be an idiot?" I asked Black

"I tried it once and didn't much care for it" he said and I rolled my eyes, "you go and get laid Tonks I'll try and patch things up with Remy here. Baby you know you're my world"

Lupin sighed and I slipped past him, "your problem now" I said and he merely shook his head.

I headed out to a bar and was only disappointed. It all turned out rather crap and my conquest, Travis left me at the bar with nothing but an 'I'll call you' so I went home feeling awful.

I walked into my darkened hall and heard a thump from further down.

"Child in the house" I called alerting my parents to my presence.

"I didn't make dinner" mum cried

"That's fine it's nearly one I ate somewhere else. Just letting you know I'm home so… you know… shut up" I said

"All right" mum said and I heard muffled laughter. I shook my head and headed off to my room to do a bit of work before I went to bed.

* * *

"So…" Tracy asked me.

"So…" I repeated in that same bored tone she was using.

"I'm bored"

"I'm boreder"

"I don't think you're using that right" she said and I just sighed.

"Come on how long does it take for a Deatheater to go to his barn house?" I asked rhetorically.

"Tonks you said you didn't have plans" Derek informed me.

"I don't" I said bitterly.

"Aren't we going out tonight? I thought you wanted to get laid because that bloke rejected you" Tracy said I frowned and realised she was referring to Lupin, damn that man.

"Does everyone know?" I asked glaring at Derek who was the only one in this group who had been present at the moment of rejection.

"It was funny" he said, "the way you slipped over and then stood up all casual and then screamed at the poor bloke and he just goes no… hilarious stuff"

"Funny because it was so familiar?" Jasmine Cassidy asked him,

"Ah yes I'm sure Derek has been rejected a few dozen times but unless one of those times it was by Avery then shut the hell up!" Scrimgeour snapped.

"I think one time-"

"Shut the hell up!" Scrimgeour said and we all fell silent.

It was rare to have the boss come along on a mission with us so this one would probably turn out to be a serious allegation. Someone had anonymously tipped that there would be a meeting of the Deatheaters at one of Avery's places. Avery was a well known Deatheater and although the ministry didn't believe Voldemort had returned to power they did believe his followers were still running about causing trouble. So here we were on a Tuesday evening crouched behind some shrubs staring at the immobile barn house belonging to the Avery's. One car had driven past in the four hours we'd been waiting here so we were all understandably bored. I doubted anything would happen but Scrimgeour thought something would and anything the boss thought was important you _had _to look into.

"You and Kingsley aren't going out are you?" Tracy asked suddenly.

"McCollum!" Scrimgeour began

"Don't you at least want to know?" Derek asked him and then everyone turned to look at me. I gave Scrimgeour my best 'this isn't very professional' look but he just raised his thick eyebrows.

"Why are you always whispering together? And he hands you little notes and things?" Tracy persisted.

"We've… dabbled a bit…" I muttered knowing that everyone thinking Kingsley and I being an item was a lot better then everyone finding out about the Order.

"Is it true what they say about black guys?" Tracy asked and everyone seemed to tune in even more. I realised then that all the males around us were pasty white guys.

"Yes" I said eagerly and the men all frowned as they imagined what women did say about black men. In all honesty I had no idea I found them no different from white guys.

We all settled into silence trying to stay focused on the task at hand and not fantasizing about black men.

"Well this seems to be a giant waste of time" Scrimgeour said finally.

"So can we go?" I asked hopefully.

"No, if I have to miss my anniversary then you all get to suffer as well" Scrimgeour muttered

"It's your anniversary?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes… she's probably still sitting at the restaurant"

"You forgot to tell your wife you weren't coming to dinner?" Derek asked

"Of course not, she's at home where she should be" Scrimgeour replied and we all raised our eyebrows.

"You're cheating on your wife?" Tracy asked

"I didn't say that"

"But-" she began

"Shh! I think someone's coming" Scrimgeour said and we all watched. It was just a stray dog who barked merrily before beginning to chase his tail.

"Quick Scrimgeour its Avery in disguise get him" Derek said

"You're on paperwork for a week" Scrimgeour snapped and Derek sighed.

We all settled back into silence and I sat changing my hair to a different array of colours in boredom entertaining a few of my co-workers. I let my thoughts drift while my springy green curls fluttered gently in the wind. I stared out across the road not really seeing whatever I happened to be looking at. My thoughts immediately headed to my lonely love life. It's what we girls always brood about at some point or another and hearing about Scrimgeour's anniversary just reminded me that The Jerk and my anniversary was next week. I shouldn't be thinking about him any more.

Though the first time I went out hadn't been good, thank you Travis, I went out again on Sunday. I hit some clubs, came to work very hung over on Monday and did my walk of shame. It had been a success so I'd had my rebound sex. On reflection maybe that wasn't what would get rid of him in my mind.

Time and time again I'd run off into some other mans bed to help me move on but I had no other method. What was I supposed to do after being dumped? Crash into another mistake again? No… one night stand… it worked it just hadn't worked for me yet.

_I have such flawed logic. _

I had thought I was ok but if I was thinking about our anniversary I was obviously having more trouble letting go then I thought. But he was a jerk I should just move on right? No… I had to think about it.

"All right I guess you can all go" Scrimgeour sighed and we all quickly ran off before he could change his mind.

"Hey Tonks…" Tracy said, "Still want to get smashed?" she asked.

"Can't previous plans" I said. Order plans actually. I'd swapped with Kingsley so tonight I would once again be sitting in Little Whinging watching Potters house. My life seemed to consist of only that and work lately. I didn't really mind though the boost of confidence a night out would have offered would have been nice.

"Oh come on!" Tracy begged.

"Take Derek… he's a right party when he's smashed" I said and Derek grinned at Tracy.

"Fine, any of you other guys want to come too so we can all rub it in Tonks' face tomorrow?" Tracy asked

"When you all turn up hung over and I'm bright and chipper?" I asked

"You're never bright and chipper" Tracy said.

"Goodbye Tracy" I said pointedly and she rolled her eyes.

I Apparated to Privet Drive and glanced around. It was my first Potter Patrol and because it was night I probably wouldn't get to see the kid. Potter was obviously inside the house as all… good teens should be at night time…

I sighed and headed down the road to Mrs Figg's house. She was a member of the Order but as a Squib there was little she could do magic wise. Squib's were people of magical heritage but had no magic themselves. It was convenient because she lived close to Potter; probably Dumbledore's doing, and also didn't mind Order members sitting in her yard. I opened her mailbox to pull out the invisibility cloak that we used. During the day I could sit as an innocent teen but at night it looked a little suspicious for someone to just sit in front of a house for several hours.

There was a loud bang and I glanced over to see who had Apparated. I raised my eyebrows at Remus Lupin who smiled in recognition and walked over to stand beside me.

"Wotcher Lupin" I said casually.

"I didn't realise someone else would be here" he said and I glanced at him. I'd seen him briefly and things during Order meetings so I knew he was not supposed to look_ that_ pale. He looked rather ill, a little sallow so I frowned at him.

"I swapped with Kingsley" I muttered in explanation.

"So did I" Lupin said and I sighed. I knew Kingsley would some how use my asking Lupin out to make me suffer.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yes" he said looking mildly surprised by the question.

"Sorry, I just meant you look ill that's all" I said

"I always look ill" he said

"No you always look pale. Now, you look ill"

"I'll be fine but thank you for your concern"

"All right. Well you seem to have it covered so I'm going to go…" I stopped and frowned at him "uh… if we're both here, do you think the ministry needs someone?"

"No, no Arthur's there" he replied quietly. I nodded looking him up and down… he really wasn't looking so good. I wondered if I should stay just to make sure he didn't pass out or anything.

"All right well… then I'll go" I said slowly.

"If you don't have anything to do you can stay" he said.

"Is it sad that I don't?" I asked him

"For someone as young as you yes for me not so much" he said and I looked at him.

"Did you just make fun of me?" I asked.

"Well considering who you are it wasn't that much of an achievement" he muttered and I could only stare in shock.

"And what does that mean?" I asked

"You're a clumsy twenty-something year old woman with pink hair related to some of the weirdest people I've ever met and have a tendency to ask out random bartenders. So it's really not that hard to make fun of you" he said and I scoffed.

"Whatever" I said casually and glanced around, "Should we be hiding or something?" I asked.

"Oh invisibility cloak" he said and I held it up.

"You're too tall" I told him and he raised an eyebrow. I waved my hand at him and stared up pointedly. He nodded in realisation and sat down on the ground. I sat beside him and put the cloak over us. I stared at Potter's house knowing his room was at the back so that if he snuck out we wouldn't even see him.

"So what was it like going to school in the twenties?" I asked Lupin. He looked at me as if he wasn't sure he'd heard the question right.

"How old do you think I am?" he asked incredulously.

"I was poking fun…" I said but he kept looking at me so he expected an answer. "Uh… honestly… I'd have to guess forty-five?" I said and he raised his eyebrows, "Forty?" I offered

"No…" he said slowly and I grinned sheepishly

"Sorry… but because I'm only twenty-something everyone even remotely older seems ancient for instance my parents were definitely friends with Merlin"

"He was a good man" Lupin said and I sniggered.

We lapsed into silence and I stared up at the sky wondering if I was bored enough to try counting the stars yet. If I were on my own I'd be there already and apparently even with someone to have a conversation with I was turning back to a regular night pastime of mine. Good thing Lupin had said no to that date then I'd probably have dumped him for being boring. I sighed and stretched my neck before stifling a yawn and staring at a cat across the street. It darted under a car and glanced around with luminous green eyes.

"I just wanted to ask you something" Lupin said suddenly and I jumped a little almost forgetting he was there. I glanced at him and grinned

"I'm not telling you my first name" I said and he smiled shaking his head.

"No, though admittedly I am curious… why don't you tell anyone?"

"Heaps of people know, though everyone in the Order has been threatened under penalty of death if they even mention it, even if I'm not there" I said

"Well can I guess?"

"Sure but you won't get it" I said with a knowing smile.

"If I do can I have a prize?" he asked and I laughed at how random that was.

"Ok… if you guess it we can have one date" I said

"Doesn't really work when I already said no does it?" he asked playfully and I scoffed in disbelief.

"You're so mean" I said and he gave me a small smile.

"My prize?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow

"You can have a kiss"

"Ah because I said no to the date the kiss is obviously a much better alternative" he said wryly

"Take it or leave it" I said.

"Fine… it's not Jane or anything is it?"

"Nope, quite uncommon…"

"Uncommon…" he said slowly and I nodded.

"Annaliese?" he guessed

"What kind of a name is that?"

"I dated a girl name Annaliese" he said

"Oh back in the twenties? No my name is much weirder"

"Weirder? Like what Louise-Sophia Mae?"

"What? No… but it is kind of like two words meshed together"

"Like… Elanora? Or Annabel?"

"Not nearly as pretty"

"Well I'm obviously not going to get it" he said with a sigh

"Oh wow you really want that kiss" I said and he smiled

"Not particularly but I have this annoying habit of liking to see you miserable"

"Just me or women in general?"

"Just you" I shot him a look and he just smiled back casually, "You wanted to ask me something before we got sidetracked with your cruel mission to see me suffer?"

"Yes I was actually just wondering why you asked me out?" he asked

"Oh the suffering _is _endless"

"You don't have to answer it"

"But you'll find another way to make me suffer if I don't"

"Oh most definitely"

"Well…" I began suddenly feeling really awkward "I um… you peaked my interest"

"Peaked your interest?" he repeated

"Yeah. I don't usually see guys for more then one night because they're not interesting. If I do stay with them it never progresses toward anything. My last boyfriend, we moved in together but we were still basically strangers. I was trying something different with you" I said with a shrug.

"Different? Why?"

"Because you're old" I said

"That's three times in under ten minutes you've made a jab at my age keep going down this road and I will be forced to take action" he said and I gave him a look

"I didn't mean it badly. I just thought that a relationship with you wouldn't be mindless sex"

"So what are you going to do now I've said no?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you so mean to me?" I whined and he smiled.

"Because you make it far too easy" he said and I just shook my head.

"Why did you say no?" I asked

"You didn't… peak my interest" he said and I pouted making him smile. I turned back to look up at the sky staring at the half moon and the stars dotted around it.

"Moons pretty" I said absently.

"I'm a werewolf" he blurted out and I looked at him. He was staring at me, his eyes wide with shock as it dawned on him that he'd said that aloud. That was random. I started to laugh

"Yeah and I'm a Lithuanian Princess" I said with a snort.

"No really" he said and I stopped laughing immediately.

"You're serious" I said and he nodded. "Wow… so do you know where Betelgeuse is? I did astronomy for years and all I can find is Sirius and Bellatrix"

"Did you hear what I said?" he asked

"Yeah… I may be clumsy but I'm not deaf" I said, "so the stars… did you do Astronomy?"

"I'm a werewolf" he said slowly and carefully like he hadn't believed me when I said I was paying attention to him.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus, wanna start a club?" I replied.

"What?" he asked staring at me. "You're not frightened?"

"Oh sorry I should have sharpened my pitchfork? Gathered the angry mob? I'll meet you at your place in an hour we'll have a good old fashion hanging? Burn you at the stake? You can bring the kindling I have no idea where to find that stuff-"

"Tonks" he said grabbing my face and affectively silencing me, "please, stop"

"Sorry… just trying to show you how little I cared" I said

"You really don't?"

"No. I never knew you when you weren't a werewolf so you're not all that different to me, just the same _old_ Remus Lupin I asked out in a bar who_ cruelly_ and abruptly said _no _without even giving an excuse"

"You just had to throw the old thing in didn't you?" he asked and I smiled coyly.

"Oh looks like Potter is a naughty boy" I said and Lupin frowned. I pointed and we watched someone climbing down the side of the house.

"I think that's his cousin"

"We don't follow him right?"

"I don't think he has Harry stowed away in his backpack" Lupin muttered.

"I didn't expect him to. Potter is the most boring fifteen-year-old I've ever come across. I mean… from what I've heard he just walks…"

"He's fourteen for a few more weeks…" Lupin said quietly and I glanced at him. He was obviously thinking of Potter's parents, they'd been friends in school so I gave him a few moments.

Potter's cousin had snuck off down the street and I frowned, "they don't really look a like, Potter and his cousin. My dad and his cousin are nearly identical…"

"Well both boys take after their fathers…" Lupin said before adding, "Thankfully"

"That bad are they?" I asked nodding to the house. I'd heard stories of them starving poor Potter, putting bars on his window and that his bedroom was only a recent gift because he outgrew the cupboard under the stairs.

"Ah well I've only ever met the Dursley's once… incidentally it was at their wedding. Lily brought me as her date because apparently James would 'undoubtedly set fire to the whole place, scare my parents to death and break eight different Magic-Secrecy laws all in an attempt to either impress my family or in some misguided attempt to get revenge on my sister'" Lupin said and I laughed softly. "So I met them and Lily introduced herself to Vernon as a witch and then introduced me as a werewolf and Petunia fainted. For some odd reason I've not been invited round for tea even after Lily died her sister made no attempt"

"Strange" I said and he nodded.

"Very" he said. We settled into silence once more and I began watching two birds trying to kill one another for a nice spot near the top of a telephone pole. It was nearing dawn and the sky had gone that nice darkness it did just before the sun began to rise.

"So do you know anything about stars?" I asked staring at the dark sky.

"What is it with you and the sky?" Lupin asked and I smiled.

"Well it's the only place I can't go isn't it? I could travel round the world but I'm never getting up there" I said and glanced at him. He was watching me curiously then looked up to the sky.

"Why would you want to? Half those stars are probably dead" he said

"My, my loneliness has made you cynical"

"Who says I'm lonely?"

"You turned _me_ down and you're not wearing a wedding ring"

"Maybe I don't think you're pretty"

"I am gorgeous and I can look like anyone you want… who says no to that twice? A very weird lonely man that's who" I said.

"I don't like to date women" he said

"Because of the werewolf thing?" I asked quietly.

"Yes" Lupin said not caring to elaborate… he didn't seem to be someone who would without proper prompting.

So there was a reason he'd said no. It wasn't pointless rejection. I mean it was a really stupid reason to say no but it was something.

"Fair enough… well I have to go to work-"

"You have to work today?" he interrupted "But you worked late yesterday"

"Yes and I'll probably do so again tomorrow and the day after, are you seeing the pattern?" I asked and he smiled

"You'll be exhausted"

"Well I'm only doing paper work Scrimgeour knows not to send me into the field with sleep deprivation, I'm clumsier then usual"

"If that's at all possible" he said and I scoffed.

"Gotta go" I said and gave him a small smile before slipping out from under the invisibility cloak and walking off down the street. I Apparated to work and sat down at my desk. There were already a dozen folders on my desk. I drowsily made my way through the folders and most of my paperwork.

I got home late that night and sat watching my parents just be nice and enjoy each others presence. I tugged on a bit of my brown hair while I watched them slightly envious, I was so never going to find that in my life. We ate dinner together and when my parents weren't gazing adoringly at one another and making me lose my appetite they were questioning my whereabouts. I had been gone for over a day.

"Were you with a boy?" mum asked hopefully. She liked having me home but she also wanted grandkids.

"No… work… we watched a barn for Deatheater activity and after several hours all we could conclude is that dogs like to chase their tails" I said and my parents both gave me an odd look. I didn't answer and went back to my dinner while my parents resumed being happy.

I stood up and left the room deciding yelling at my parents for liking one another was not a rational thing to do.

"I'll be on the piano" I said and they both gave me sympathetic smiles.

I headed into the garage, flipping on the lights and sitting down at the piano. I'd never been a real girly girl and in an attempt to make me more lady-like my Muggle Nan had insisted on teaching me piano and to sing. I luckily had talents for both as she would hit me every time I missed a note imagine if I hadn't been given a nice singing voice I probably still wouldn't be able to sit down. I had played in public a few times a lot more in recent years when I was trying to get extra cash so I'd sing in bars and clubs.

The piano provided me the distraction I needed. No booze, no sex… just music. I don't know why I hadn't though of this in the first place. I started playing one of the sappy little love songs I'd written to my first boyfriend and then began to sing when I'd got my fingers used to playing again. The Jerk hadn't liked the fact I played piano so we hadn't had one – not that it would have been very convenient in the flat anyway - but now, playing felt like a relief.

"Nice"

I jumped and turned slightly before narrowing my eyes at Kingsley.

"Wotcher" I said quietly turning back to the piano.

"Didn't know you played" he said

"If I thought it was somehow relevant to the Order I'd have told you" I said and he laughed, "so what brings you to my house at ten in the evening? And how did you find out where I live?"

"Magic" he replied.

"Did you at least knock or something? I feel very violated right now"

"Your mother let me in, nice lady" he said and I began to play an idle random tune. He came and sat beside me.

"So… anything important that couldn't wait till we saw each other at work tomorrow?" I asked

"Yes. Order stuff. Potter was attacked earlier this evening"

"Attacked?" I asked sceptically. Harry Potter? Attacked in the quaint little Muggle town where he spent the summers? Impossible, "By what?"

"Dementors" Kingsley replied. Ok that was stretching it. I gave him a look and he stared at me assuring me he was serious.

"Dementors? The creatures that suck out your soul and never, ever leave Azkaban prison except when ordered to by the Minister himself?" I asked sceptically.

"Yeah" Kinsley said. I stared at him unsure of what to say. I couldn't believe it, that poor kid is supposed to be safe with his aunt and uncle. That's why he stays with them even though they're awfully rude and mean to him.

"Whoa… well… is he ok?" I asked

"Yeah, he fought them off with a patronus" Kingsley said.

"He can produce a patronus?" I asked and Kingsley nodded. "Great upstaged by a fifteen year old. Wait… underage magic. Did he get expelled?"

"Well Dumbledore has managed to get them to postpone doing anything till a hearing on August twelfth" Kingsley said.

"Wasn't someone supposed to be watching him?" I asked

"Mundungus Fletcher" Kingsley said. I shook my head; I only knew him by reputation and a couple of times when he got marched into the department for questioning. He was shifty but knew a lot about back alley things making him an asset to the Order except, obviously, when he skives on his duty.

"Damn" I muttered and Kingsley nodded.

"So what… happens now?"

"We're going to get Potter sometime soon and bring him to Headquarters"

"Sounds good"

"There's a meeting tomorrow night to discuss plans and things"

"Sure, sure"

"Hey… I didn't know you were a brunette" he said.

"Oh… yeah, it's my parent's stupid rule" I sighed and he grinned.

"You're very pretty"

"Aren't you dating some girl named Erica?" I asked putting my hands on my hips and giving him a good glare.

"But you have had your heart broken I thought I'd be nice and give you a compliment"

"Oh… well… thank you" I said

"You're welcome"

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah…" he said and then disappeared. I sighed; if I dated Kingsley my life would be so much simpler…

I headed back up stairs and my parents both grinned at me.

"So… how's it going?" mum asked eagerly. If I did date Kingsley I could move out too…

* * *

Don't know what to say, I love it, I hate it and that's all I got. Reviews welcome, Penny


	3. Named

Sorry it took a while but there was a huge storm on Saturday and the city flooded and the power went out. Well anyway, leave a review… seriously… I like to hear from someone other then Kaladelia even though it means a lot you review unfailingly. This chapter is just for you my one reviewer, thanks so much. I really mean that you rock, Penny

Chapter Three: Named

I sat next to Kingsley in the dodgy underground kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Hestia Jones was making a long and lengthy speech about some… thing. I'd kind of zoned out and now when I tuned back in I honestly had no idea what she was talking about. I felt a little bad but if Kingsley was sleeping I could drift away in my thoughts.

I was picking at my nails and you know when you get that little bit of skin and you pick at it and it peels all the way down your hand. Well I'd just done that and it was stinging like fire. I popped my finger into my mouth sucking on it to stop the bleeding while Hestia spoke. I pulled it out slowly to inspect the damage then pinched it with my other hand as the blood wouldn't stop. That didn't do much so I put it back in my mouth and watched Hestia so it seemed like I was paying attention.

Suddenly there was a crash and a groan. Black began to snigger, "You right mate?" he asked unable to suppress his grin. There was another groan and Remus Lupin sat up with a profusely bleeding nose. Everyone was frowning at him because it was unusual for him to fall off a chair. Everyone expected me to do that.

"I'm… just… to clean…" Lupin said with a hand held up to his bleeding nose and walked off.

Everyone else sat in an awkward silence until Mundungus Fletcher made a sound like a cat coughing up a hair ball.

"So Hestia… you were saying?" Dumbledore said politely and Hestia continued with whatever she'd been saying.

After Hestia had finished Dumbledore stood up and began sharing his plan on retrieving Harry Potter from his aunt and uncles house.

As Dumbledore spoke I immediately began to see flaws, kind of obvious flaws with his suggestion. I frowned, Dumbledore was a brilliant man and though he was getting on in years I didn't see how he could miss such giant errors in his plan.

"If we use floo powder we'd have convince the Ministry to open a port to Potters fire place" Kingsley said having spotted the same problems I had, "We can't guarantee they'll do it and if they did obviously they would be aware of us"

"Yes, I can see how that would be a problem" Dumbledore muttered. Everyone stared at him waiting for him to explain further but he said nothing.

"You didn't think of that sir?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Of course I did" he said and everyone in the room looked relieved, "I just don't like being the only one thinking. Though I am a highly decorative thinker I believe it seems rather apparent I have no plan without flaws"

"Well every plan has some way of failing, you just have to find one with the least pressing flaws" I said and Dumbledore smiled.

"What do you propose Tonks?"

"Me? Uh… I – well I didn't mean I had a plan or anything. I mean I'm not much of a thinker" I said and there were a few awkward coughs. "Hey, don't all scramble at once to disagree or anything…"

"I assure you Tonks that whatever you have to suggest cannot be any worse then what we've already heard"

"Smuggle him out in an ice cream truck" Mundungus said. Everyone turned to look at him. It took me a while to work out where to look as he just appeared to be a pile of shabby mismatched clothes but he tilted his hat back to stare around the room with bloodshot green eyes.

"I stand corrected" Dumbledore said

"Just keeping things in perspective" Mundungus said

"And we duly appreciate that, I feel a little more confident after that suggestion" I said and he gave a toothy grin before hiding majority of his face once more.

I turned to Dumbledore, "All I can suggest is that we should probably get Harry alone, it'd be easier to move him without his aunt and uncle shouting at us"

"Good, we'll start simple then work everything around that" Dumbledore said. "So how do we get them to leave Harry alone?"

"Send in a house elf?" Black suggested.

"I'm more inclined to vote for the ice-cream truck" Snape said coolly. Black ignored him and everyone seemed mildly impressed. Black wasn't one to ignore Snape's taunts and it usually made for uncomfortable meetings when they began arguing.

"They aren't just going to leave without a purpose we can't just hope they have a function to go to that night" Dedalus Diggle said glancing around at everyone seated in the room.

"So just give them somewhere to go" I said simply.

"Fantastic" Dumbledore said, "now onto the slightly more tricky part. How do we get him from there, to here?"

We all sat in silence, thinking amongst ourselves for a few moments. I was actually looking at the dirt under my fingernails as I'd never been very gifted on coming up with the rescue missions. I was better at hearing an idea and finding a new way to go with it so it wouldn't be discovered.

"Well we have to do it without floo and no Apparating" Kingsley said

"So little to no magic, its risky safety wise but better for us in secrecy" Emmeline Vance said sullenly. Though at the moment she was appropriately grim for raising that realistic point she was usually quite a gloomy person. She was a complete opposite of Hestia who sat beside her who was all cheer and smiles.

"Well I'm all in favour of taking him on the train but I don't like the transport system much since I got arrested for not having a ticket" I muttered.

"We could drive" Arthur suggested and everyone glanced at him, "a car" he elaborated by moving his hands as if steering a car.

"The only ones here with a driver's license are you and me" I pointed out to him, "besides we'd probably need a group of us to go and you don't have a car and I can only fit two people in my dads DeLorean"

"Your dad has a DeLorean?" Black asked.

"What? A DeLorean?" Arthur echoed and I rolled my eyes. It seemed even wizards got into cars as much as Muggles did.

"What's a DeLorean?" Hestia asked.

"It's a Muggle thing" I explained quickly trying to cut off this subject.

"I don't like the idea of driving, there are too many variables" Dumbledore said.

"Well sir he can't just fly here so the best thing is probably driving" Black said.

"Pardon?" Dumbledore asked.

"He can't fly here so we'd be better off loading him into a car" Black repeated.

"We'll fly him here" Dumbledore said

"What?" everyone asked staring at him.

"That's insane" Snape said voicing what nobody dared to as was his custom.

"Like Tonks said, every problem has its flaws" Dumbledore said

"Yes and this plan has a huge one" I said, "I mean five people flying through the air? It's not exactly a bird and a plane is it?"

"The cover of darkness seems more logical" Dumbledore said.

"But sir we could blown out of the sky" I protested

"You can get blown out a car"

"We could be seen" I argued

"You could be pulled over by the police" he replied.

"Sir-" I started but he held up a hand before he interrupted

"There are a lot less ordinary risks with flying. You're all a lot more experienced with it so you're less likely to crash plus you won't get stuck in traffic" Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Sir" I said and he raised his eyebrows at me and I sighed, "I've got nothing"

"That settles it. Now the simple matter of who'll go" Dumbledore said and most people's hands flew up.

"Ah good, that's a fair few number of people" Dumbledore said and everyone lowered their hands. There eight people who had volunteered and I figured that seemed like a good even number of people. There were some other Auror's in the group so we ought to be all right should trouble arise.

"Wait," Mad-Eye Moody growled and everyone turned to stare at him. His magical blue eye was staring up at the ceiling but his brown eye was peering at us from beneath a slightly scarred brow. "None of these volunteers have ever met Potter before"

"I'll go" Black said. Everyone gave him a stern look so he slouched in his seat doing a rather spot on imitation of a sulking child.

"You have" I pointed out to Moody as if Black hadn't spoken.

"No, I was locked in a trunk" he replied.

"Oh… right…" I said "wow these Deatheaters sure go to a lot of effort for that boy"

"So we need someone who's met him before to confirm that he isn't a Deatheater in disguise" Moody said

"Is that likely?" Emmeline asked raising an eyebrow

"Constant vigilance!" Moody replied.

Everyone down the table looked at Snape who gave us a look that basically said 'why are you surprised I'm not volunteering?'

"I'm sure Remus will go, Nymphadora would you check on him now and see if that's all right?" Dumbledore asked.

"Me? But Black – oh forget it" I sighed and Black gave me a smile.

I bolted up the stairs quickly stumbling on them slightly but managing not to fall over. I walked into the dimly lit hallway and turned to the grand stair case worn with years of neglect. I slowly climbed them and stopped to stare at the head of a house elf mounted to the wall. There were dozens more like it following the stairs up and I continued to climb.

I stopped on the first landing and realised I probably should have asked which floor.

I headed along and pushed open the first door I came to. It was a crappy little bathroom with a shower tub in there. The lights flickered slightly and the mirror above the sink was cracked. I left that room and continued down the hall and stopped in what appeared to be a dining room. I stepped inside flicking on the lights and stared around the large room. The large windows staring down the street were mostly covered by curtains. I turned to the fireplace and stared at the elegant but dusty glass cabinets on either side of it. This whole house had surely been magnificent once upon a time but naturally once those who cared for it were gone it fell into disrepair. I turned to leave and spotted the large Black family tapestry. There were a few singed marks and I knew immediately which one belonged to my mother. She'd been erased from the family and that suited her just fine. I quickly left the room trying no to dwell any more on my mother's side of the family.

I continued down the hallway and walked into a room. Ginny and Hermione both visibly jumped before smiling.

"Hi Tonks" Ginny said

"Wotcher" I replied and watched her resume trying to tame Hermione's bushy hair into a ponytail.

"What are you doing up here?" Ginny asked casually.

"Looking for Lupin" I said.

"Oh Professor Lupin is using the bathroom down the hall" Hermione said.

"Wait, wait, wait… Professor Lupin?" I asked and the girls both nodded. "He taught you?"

"Yeah. We've been going through teachers like Ron does crisp packets" Ginny said.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts?" I asked

"No one wants to stay in that position for very long" Ginny said

"They didn't seem to want to when I was going through either" I said and they both shrugged.

"Professor Lupin is the best one we've had so far" Hermione said with a smile.

"Considering the track record it's not much of a compliment" Ginny admitted and Hermione shot her a look.

"So, which bathroom?" I asked

"Oh just down the hall on the left" Hermione said.

"Thanks, oh and try brushing little bits into the pony tail, and then you don't get stuck on the knots" I said

"That's what I've been saying" Hermione said

"Have you thought about just cutting it off and keeping it in short curls or something?" Ginny suggested and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll show you, anything to end this torture" Hermione said swatting Ginny's hands away and gently fluffing out her hair. She stood up and led me down the hall Ginny trailing along behind us muttering about how much nicer Hermione's hair would be straight.

Hermione knocked on the door, "Professor Lupin? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Hermione" Lupin replied.

"Great get out of the bathroom there's a cue" I snapped and something shattered. I sniggered and Ginny bit her lip hiding a smile.

"Professor?" Hermione asked

"Still ok Hermione" Lupin said

"So are you coming out?" I asked and the door flew open. Lupin smiled at us

"Sorry girls" he said

"That's ok, Tonks wanted to talk to you. Oh Hermione lets try blow drying it straight" Ginny said

"Yay" Hermione said not sounding remotely pleased. I gave her a small smile and Ginny dragged Hermione into the bathroom.

Lupin stepped out and the girls smiled before shutting the door.

"Ginny's trying to de-frizz Hermione's hair" I muttered in explanation.

"Lovely"

"So… Professor?" I said coyly and he coughed his nose starting to bleed once more. I began to laugh and grabbed the bridge of his nose to stem the flow of bleeding.

"Wow you're not ok…" I said and he just nodded crouching slightly so I could reach his nose easier.

"Sometimes my nose bleeds when there's a rapid shift in temperature. Are you ill? You're once again abnormally pale" I said

"Moon" was all he said.

"Oh! That's kind of cool… do you pale at night or-" I stopped when I saw the look he was giving me, "I'll stop asking stupid questions"

"I didn't realise you could do that" he replied and I pinched his nose harder making him wince.

"I've also heard that sometimes some ones nose can bleed if they're thinking dirty thoughts. Anything to confess?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He just gave me a secret smile and I coughed to stop myself grinning like an idiot.

I let him go and he stood up straight his nose no longer bleeding. I wiped the blood from my hand onto his shirt calmly.

"Thank you" he said derisively

"Welcome" I said and took his arm using his own sleeve to wipe his face.

"So, we're flying to Potters apparently your going too" I said and grinned, "so make sure you've got a broom" I went to leave but he grabbed my arm.

"I can't fly"

"Shut up, yeah you can" I said and he shook his head.

"No, I really can't"

"Well I suggest you practise" I said then slapped him on the shoulder, "Good luck" I went to walk away again but he kept holding my arm.

"Are you going?" Lupin asked pulling me a little closer.

"Trying to, you're not letting go of my arm" I said and looked down at his hand on my arm.

"To retrieve Harry" Lupin elaborated letting me go.

"Oh, yeah sure" I said with a smile.

"All right then,"

"Why?" I asked with a sly grin and he hit me over the back of the head.

"Not the reason your thinking" he said with a smile.

"You'll go?" I asked rubbing the back of my head.

"Yes"

"Ok, see you later then" I said and hurried off downstairs finding the meeting was over. Only Black, Molly and Arthur remained.

"Staying for dinner dear?" Molly asked kindly.

"Oh, probably not. Heading out with a friend" I said and patted Black on the shoulder, "I'll try and catch you later"

"No, sit now… just for a bit" Black said and so I reluctantly sat down next to him. "What did Remus say?"

"He'd do it"

"Really? Tonks… be honest, did you show him the goods? Your wearing a low necked t-shirt"

"It remained at a decent level" I said and pulled my shirt up a little more so I was even more decent then before.

"Why would he agree?" Black asked more to himself.

"I don't know maybe he actually likes Potter" I said with a shrug.

"What? I like Harry just fine. And it's not that"

"He's your friend why don't you just… I don't know ask him?"

"Oh Tonks you foolish young girl… you really know nothing about men" he said and I stared at him.

"No I don't contrary to what the girl's bathroom at work says" I said and he frowned slightly, "I'm going to go"

"Say hi to Andromeda for me" Black said

"Yeah I'm not going to do that" I said shaking my head.

"Fair enough"

"Be nice" I said quietly glancing at Molly.

"I will be if she is" Black said and I pinched his shoulder. He gave me a look and so I quickly left.

* * *

I was down right miserable. I had a bad hangover and absolutely no luck with guys. I'm like a gay-guy magnet. I'd been going out nearly every night this week with Tracy. The first night I had a little success but not the going back to his place, just a lot of kissing. Last night however I completely struck out, I tried to pick up two guys, not at the same time, the first one was gay and the second one wound up going home with the first one. I was sufficiently devastated. Tracy had tried to make me feel better with some free shots but I just headed home to wallow in my self pity. Now this morning I had walked in on my parents having relations in the kitchen. I ran off to work three hours earlier then I was supposed to start so I was feeling downright crap. Plus I wouldn't be able to look my parents in the eyes for a few weeks.

I slid into my seat and leant on my desk with a sigh.

"Tonks!" Scrimgeour barked. I spun to face my boss and gave him a small nervous smile. I couldn't think of anything I'd done wrong in the small amount of time I'd been sitting here.

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked. This was good; whatever he had to say wasn't dire, so long as I could keep him distracted he might forget he was mad.

"Uh… well I live at home with my parents and they wanted to be alone in the kitchen so…" I trailed off awkwardly. He frowned and I quickly scrambled for another topic to distract him, "Did you do something to your hair?"

"No, there's more grey in it and you're the cause" he snapped. Crap.

"I am?" I asked and he growled under his breath.

Ever since Tracy pointed out that he looked a bit like an insane lion I couldn't get the image out of my head and the growling wasn't helping.

"Well… no it's all Fudge" he said still glaring at me.

"Uh…" I didn't want to ask but I knew I had to, "what did he do?"

Scrimgeour dumped a stack of files on my desk and then grabbed another stack and dumped them to. He continued until my desk was covered in files and then glared at me. I picked up the one on top of the pile closest to me, glancing at it for a moment before looking up at him.

"Have these on my desk by five" he said.

"What? Sir, there's got to be over fifty cases here. This one is a cold case from 1983" I said holding up the file on top.

"Yes well I was supposed to do them but I'm playing golf with the minister. So as you're here early and have no reason to go home any time soon you get to do them. Besides if I let him win and finally organise those files I won't have to go to that stupid Halloween charity function" Scrimgeour said proudly.

"Sir, you're supposed to go to charity functions. It cons the public into believing you have a heart" I said and he frowned at me.

"I don't want to go and if I don't have to go neither do you"

"I don't run this department, why would I have to go?"

"Well you'd be there strictly in an 'arm candy' capacity" Scrimgeour said and I narrowed my eyes.

"You're treading dangerous sue-able waters sir" I said and he merely grinned.

"Get it done Tonks"

"Well what do I do? You don't expect me to solve them do you?" I asked.

"Not that you ever, ever could" he said and I glared, "Organise them, update them… all you need should be in there. Doesn't matter how it's done so long as it is" he replied and then walked off.

I'm never coming early to work again.

I shifted through them slowly over the course of my day handing what I'd done to Scrimgeour at five.

"Is this all of it?" he asked and I resisted the urge to kick him.

"There are over eighty folders in that pile; I've barely skimmed the surface. I'll work on them when I can but don't expect it all so soon, I have my own work to deal with" I said. He stared at me his glasses glinting in the light as he looked me up and down reading my body language. I gave him nothing and stared him straight in the eye.

"Fine" he said and I quickly left his office.

I grabbed my things from my desk carrying my cloak over one arm and tiredly making my way toward the lifts.

"Tonks" Kingsley said falling into step beside me.

"What?" I asked irritably. I glanced at him and he said nothing but simply raised his eyebrows.

"We have places to be" he said.

"_Great_" I replied and let him lead the way.

"Bad day at work?" he asked innocently as we stopped in front of the lifts.

"Yeah, Scrimgeour gave me a whole bunch of files to sort through and update. All just so he didn't have to do it"

"How many files?"

"Like fifty! It's ridiculous and he expected them all done today, jerk" I sighed.

"He wouldn't expect them all today. He wanted you to think he does"

"Why?"

"Thinks your working both sides of the fence"

"What fence?"

"If you don't get them done in a reasonable amount of time he'll think something is up"

"What? That's ridiculous" I said and Kingsley just shrugged, "I'd only be able to get them done in my working hours so I really don't need to spend any of my time off work doing them do I?" I asked him worriedly.

"Of course you do, he'll expect you to do some of them out of work and if you don't he'll know your doing other stuff out of work"

"Well… what if I was with a guy?"

"You don't have a guy!" Scrimgeour snapped in my ear. I screamed and leapt over to stand beside Kingsley breathing quickly while Scrimgeour glared at us.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked

"Long enough to quell all rumours of your and Shacklebolt's secret love affair" Scrimgeour said and I glanced at Kingsley.

"We're just heading to my sisters baby shower" Kingsley said and I raised my eyebrows.

"So you are dating?" Scrimgeour asked

"No but Monique wishes we were and insisted I bring Tonks" Kingsley said with a smile.

"Ah yes, meddling sisters. Always thinking they know how to handle your love life. In fact it was my sister who set me up with my wife" Scrimgeour said and Kingsley and I smiled, "I don't talk to her anymore" Kingsley and I stopped smiling and just stared at our boss who glared right back.

"Off you go, oh and Tonks" Scrimgeour said pausing to hand me some the files I had earlier, "Some home work for you"

I rolled my eyes and took them from him putting them in my briefcase. He was looking at me expectantly

"Thank you sir," I said with a forced smile. He raised an eyebrow before walking off. I knew my hair had gone a deep red out of rage and we were nearly at Grimmauld Place by the time it returned to a bright purple. Kingsley held open the door for me with an exaggerated flourish of his hand. I stepped inside and led the way down to the kitchen. I waved to Black who was reading the paper; he looked up when we walked in and smiled.

"I hate that guy" I said finally calm enough to talk without screaming. Kingsley chuckled and gently pushed me into a seat.

"But he likes you" Kingsley said to me and I rolled my eyes.

"He likes to see me suffer" I sulked.

"Who? Lupin?" Black asked.

"No, Scrimgeour" I sighed and Kingsley sat down beside me.

"Rufus Scrimgeour?" Black asked

"Wasn't aware there was more then one" I replied, "why do you know him?"

"Amateur Auror back when they hauled me in. He was the rookie they made take my finger prints" Black said with a grin.

"You should not enjoy that. I hated those rookie initiation things" I sighed

"What are you talking about? You kept walking around as Megan Lee and so they thought they were getting you when in fact they kept getting her" Kingsley said

"Good times…" I said fondly and Black smiled.

"Will you stay after the meeting tonight and drink a little with me? I think we have much in common" Black said

"As fun as that would be I have a ton of work to do" I said patting my brief case full of files, "And isn't Lupin your drinking mate?"

"He's working. I keep telling him he doesn't need to but no, he likes to eat and have a house" Black sighed and I laughed.

The meeting started a little while later so I didn't have to worry about staying up late to work through files. It wasn't to long either; Dumbledore seemed in a hurry so everything was short and to the point. Once we decided we'd collect Potter next Friday he was gone and it was up to me to come up with a reason on why the Dursley's should leave their house.

"Tonks?" Black asked as everyone started to leave. I rolled my eyes. I didn't have to work until the late afternoon and mum was always telling me I should try talking to different people. An ex-con certainly was different.

"Fine, fine just to shut you up. Kings, will you be joining us?" I asked and looked at him hopefully.

"Nah I have to get to Monique's baby shower" he said

"Oh so she really is having a baby?" I asked

"Yeah, I figure lies work better when they're the truth" Kingsley said

"Very true, do they know what it is yet?"

"Girl, she said she'd name it after you in an attempt to get us together"

"Oh anything to spare that poor child the torment of sharing my name"

"You don't like Nymphadora?" Kingsley said and I slapped his arm.

"Do it again, I dare you" I said and he just raised his eyebrows,

"And now I leave" he said and I sat back down opposite Black.

"We haven't really spoken" Black said as he poured me a glass of a foul smelling amber liquid.

"Sure we have" I said and took a sip. It burned my throat and I coughed making him laugh.

"I meant about your past, who you are" he said as I tossed back my drink and winced. He smiled and poured me another.

"You seriously want to know? The eighties weren't pretty" I said and he nodded.

"Ok, it was a bright early morning in 1972 when I was conceived" I began and he held up a hand

"Do not need to hear that part" he said and I smiled watching him down his drink.

"Fine, ok well my childhood was all right. My parents didn't have to fret over whether I was magical or not because I was flipping my hair different colours whenever I could. So my Hogwarts letter wasn't much of a surprise, getting sorted into Hufflepuff was though"

"You were in Hufflepuff?" Black asked

"Judge not Black, lest ye be judged"

"What?"

"Hufflepuff is by far the nicest and most underappreciated house. Honestly it was like a family and not the crap kind of family with the shitty parental relationships and limelight stealing siblings. The closeness and supportiveness is outstanding" I said.

"Yeah but you all suck at everything academic and can't play Quidditch"

"The only reason we lost when I was there was because Charlie Weasley was too good" I said.

"When I was there it was because your house sucked"

"Hmm… I thought you Gryffindor boys were all so sweet"

"Oh knew a lot about us boys did you?"

"Gryffindors were always the most fun to date. Ravenclaws were the most chivalrous, Slytherins the most exciting and Hufflepuffs the kindest"

"Wow you got around" he said and I gave him a look.

"I knew a few guys… and yet still don't understand what goes on in your twisted brains" I said

"To be honest not much. Crash course in guys, if it's not about sex, sports or booze chances are we're not interested in whatever you have to say. No we don't like to talk about feelings we usually won't nor do we want to hear about yours, thank you is a perfectly acceptable answer to 'I love you' and any promises we make before the relationship is consummated is to get into your pants. Also that often applies after would as well" he said and I smiled. "Any other questions you have about whoever you're dating feel free to throw them at me"

"I'm actually guy free at the moment so no questions. Well… I have one"

"Fire away"

"What's the deal with Lupin?" I asked and Black laughed.

"He's an enigma… one that's much more fun to figure out all on your own then me telling you the answer and ruining it for you"

"How is that fun?"

"You feel a lot more accomplished when you do figure it out"

"Well how long did it take you?"

"Are you kidding? I still don't know"

"And you expect me to find out?"

"Of course, you're pretty. You can use your womanly wiles to figure it out" he said and I raised my eyebrows. He topped up my glass and I downed it quickly, shaking myself to rid it of the burning sensation it provided.

"He's not… gay is he?" I asked hesitantly and Black choked on his drink. "That answers my question"

"Well he _likes_ women…"

"But…?" I asked

"His condition prevents him from being with one"

"I don't understand"

"Most women don't like werewolves. Most sane people don't either" he said and I stared at him. "You did know he was a werewolf right?"

"Yeah, yeah… he told me. So he's just…?"

"Yeah, he's just"

"That's so sad. Doesn't he get…?" I trailed off.

"Of course" Black said. I frowned

"So… he doesn't…?" I asked and Black shrugged.

"We talk. We don't talk that much. Would you like me to ask him whether he masturbates or pays someone just to clear it up for you?" Black asked. I gave him a look and he just took a sip of his drink. I downed my drink and let him pour me another.

"Anything else you want to know about my dear friend? How to seduce him perhaps?" Black asked and I gave him my best stern look. "He likes poetry and long walks on the beach. Candle lit dinners and figure skating. He's also a girl"

I just shook my head and we settled into a nice silence. I mulled over what Black had said earlier, not the stuff on Lupin being a girl, as I idly sipped my drink. When we finished the first bottle he pulled out another one, this one of an odd clear blue.

"Do you make these drinks yourself?" I asked sniffing the bottle. It didn't smell like anything I'd ever drunk at a bar.

"No, my brother did. I found a stack in his room the other week" Black replied.

"We're drinking mystery liquor your brother the Deatheater made?" I asked

"He didn't like the taste of regular liquor so he made his own and only for two years before my parents found out what he was doing. He had hidden a whole stash of it in his floorboard along with a bunch of other things he probably shouldn't have had either"

"So he made all this before he became a Deatheater?" I asked and Black nodded. I frowned at him but accepted the glass he offered.

"You don't have any like proper alcohol do you?" I asked

"Nah, Molly doesn't want me drinking and Moony won't buy me any with children in the house" he said and I nodded slowly. I sipped the blue drink, this one having a minty tang to it. I frowned at the glass and sniffed trying to discern what was in it.

"As fun as this is I'm trying to aim for not remembering my life so I'm going to try and outdrink you" Black said and I looked up at him.

"Well you should know I'm pretty good"

"Yeah, but I'm better" he said and I raised my eyebrows. Trying to out drink an alcoholic probably isn't the smartest plan but there aren't many drinking games you can play with two people who are related.

We began to do shots and by the time we made it through half the bottle I was swaying in my seat while Black sniggered at me.

"Your going to loose" he said

"Only when I've hit the floor" I said and we took another shot.

"Oh, hey Remus" he said

"Trying to distract me Black? I don't know how that'll make you win, a nice try though" I said pointing at him, "but that only works once"

"What are you doing?" Lupin asked. I screamed and fell off my chair.

"That didn't count" I said to Black who laughed.

Lupin immediately helped me up and I allowed me to stand beside him even letting me lean on him slightly. I lay my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around his thin waist marvelling at being able to touch my elbows.

"I can hear your heart beating" I muttered and he gave me a small smile.

"Yes, it means I'm alive" he said and I laughed. He put his hand on my back so I wouldn't fall over when he leant forward to grab the bottle off the table. He sniffed it and frowned at Black who beamed in response.

"What is this? It smells like mouthwash" he muttered.

"It tastes like toothpaste" I said with a smile. He took a sip and frowned

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"Oh Regulus made it" Black said.

"Regulus? You're drinking twenty year old home made liquor?" he asked and then gently eased out of my grip. He carefully sat me down so I wouldn't fall over and then sat down near Black holding the liquor well away from him.

"Moony, its fine, now give it back" Black said.

"I think you've had enough" Lupin said

"Wow you would have been fun at school" I muttered.

"He was. Give it" Black said and Lupin gave him a look that indicated he would not.

"Your liver will thank me" he said.

"No, it's cursing you, my body, however, is pleading for one last throw down, what do you say? Can I persuade you for that bottle?" Black asked huskily making me snigger.

"No" Lupin said shortly.

"You won't be saying that next week" Black muttered and Lupin shot him a dark look.

"Hey Lupin" I said resting my head on my hand staring at him intently.

"Yes Tonks" he said leaning forward putting his arms on the table giving me his undivided attention.

"You're a bartender right? Can you do that awesome like bottle flip thing?" I asked and he frowned at me

"Come on, show off your skills, impress the lady, mix us some drinks" Black said.

"This," Lupin said holding up the bottle, "shouldn't be mixed with anything"

"Just flip it and pour me a drink then" I ordered and he sighed standing up, "whoa they really do teach you that sort of stuff?"

"No, but I've been doing this since I was eighteen, you pick up some things" he replied and I smiled. He flipped the bottle and then tossed it over his shoulder from behind his back before pouring me a drink. I clapped politely and he sat back down as I took a sip.

"Any other tricks I should know about?" I asked coyly sipping a little more.

"Not any ones I wish to utter aloud" he replied and I spat my mouthful of drink. Black laughed and Lupin shook his head.

"Can we just move on?" Lupin asked.

"Sure, sure, I believe I was about to drink you under the table?" Black said and I smiled.

"I think you were trying to old man, come on" I said arrogantly and he grinned taking the bottle from Lupin and pouring another glass.

Another bottle of odd coloured liquor later and Black was snoring with his head on the table and I was clapping joyously.

"Youth wins again" I said and then patted Black on the head making him groan "Gotta go. Bye Lupin"

I stood up and headed for the door but wound up tripping over. I hauled myself up and straightened my clothes before glancing over my shoulder to find Lupin watching me with an amused smile.

"I do that normally" I said and he just nodded casually still smiling. I walked slowly up the stairs and tripped over again.

"I didn't think it possible for someone to get clumsier when they're drunk" he muttered

"Ah well I'm an anomaly" I said with a smile as I picked myself up. I made it up the stairs and found Lupin following me. He grabbed my shoulders and steered me toward the stairs.

"No, I have to get home" I said as he forced me up the stairs.

"No, you're staying here where I can keep an eye on you"

"My parents will ground me if I'm out all night" I said and he raised his eyebrows. "I had to move back home after I broke up with my ex-boyfriend" I said sounding slightly defensive.

"I'm sure you're parents will make an exception" he said and I stumbled on the stairs. He caught me then lifted me up and put me over his shoulder.

"Ow…" I muttered. He carried me up a few flights of stairs and I watched his feet as he walked.

"Oh nauseous" I said as he put me down.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he leant me against the wall while he opened the door.

"Yuh-huh… you're so tall…" I muttered, "How tall are you?"

"Oh… uh about six four"

"Wow… do you ever hit your head on door frames?" I asked

"Um sometimes, most are a few inches taller then I am"

"Awesome" I said, "well that's not awesome but… feel free to stop me any time. I talk too much. People often tell me that. Well not tell me per say as just yell at me to shut up. I often nag to. It's why my ex-boyfriend left me… I kept nagging him. 'Why didn't you do the dishes?' 'Why is there no milk?' 'Why is all my body lotion gone?' 'Why is there a blonde sucking your cock?' 'Who's that naked girl tied to the bed?' nag, nag, nag"

"Uh…" Lupin said when I began to sniffle. He looked extremely uncomfortable with the prospect of me bursting into tears all over him.

"You know I forgave him… every time and I would have kept forgiving him if he didn't call it off. The worst part of all this… I miss him" I said wiping tears from my eyes.

"Tonks" Lupin said, "I haven't known you all that long but from what I've seen you're a wonderful girl. Anyone who doesn't see that isn't worthy of your love or your tears"

"Wow your sweet. Far too sweet to actually be considered a member of the opposite sex, but sweet" I said with a smile.

"Thank you I think" he said as I wiped my eyes.

"I get way to emotional when drinking. I'm the weepy drunk no one wants to hang with at parties. That might actually explain why I can't get laid" I said glad that had finally dawned on me.

"I wouldn't worry about things like that Tonks. The world has a way of sorting itself out" he said and took my hand. He pulled me into the room and then sat me down on the bed.

"Hey Lupin…" I said and he squatted down in front of me so I didn't have to look up.

"Yes Tonks?"

"I was wondering…" I trailed off and he smiled

"I'm not going out with you" he said and my mouth fell open.

"Like I was even going to – why not?" I said and he looked a little startled by the question.

"I'm just too old, too tired and too damaged" he sighed. I leant down to him putting my hand on his cheek to steady myself slightly. I kissed him softly trying to convey that I didn't care about that through my lips. He never let me accurately share what I wanted to say and I probably wouldn't have been able to say it so this was a much better option. I pulled away and gave him a small smile.

"My names Nymphadora. I was getting a bit impatient waiting around for you to guess" I said quietly. He smiled

"Nymphadora" he said "Yeah I wouldn't have guessed that, not in a million years"

"It's because it's not a real name, my parents just threw letters off a scrabble board till they got this" I said and he smiled.

"Well… I should get my beauty sleep, it takes energy to be this irresistible all the time" I said and flopped back on the bed while he laughed.

"Good night Nymphadora"

"Hey!" I said pointing at him but not bothering to sit up to glare at him, "Don't call me Nymphadora, _Remus_"

"Yeah I don't hate my first name so that doesn't really work" he said.

"I'll make you hate it" I said and he raised his eyebrows challengingly before leaving. I settled back on the pillows falling peacefully to sleep.

* * *

Ah it's done. I'll keep it short. Review please! Penny


	4. Back on It

Sorry it took a while to update, been busy wallowing in my self pity. Uh… a lovely thank you to Divinia Serit and Kaladelia Undomiel for the reviews. This chapter jumps a bit but I was running low on ideas for it, I know where I wanna go; it's getting there that's annoying, Penny.

* * *

Chapter Four: Back on It

I woke up startled by my new location but last night crashed back to me. Smooth Tonks you kissed Lupin well done! Frigging twat…

I sighed. _There was no point worrying over it, you liked it, and he didn't try killing you so he kind of liked it. You're an impulsive girl Tonks it's what you do. And wow what an impulse…_

I shook myself from my thoughts and stumbled off down the stairs to the kitchen. When I walked in I found the Weasley children sitting around the table looking fairly tired. The twins were still dozing so I assumed they had not woken themselves up but had been woken by their cheery mother. At the moment she was bustling about the kitchen making breakfast.

Ginny gave me a sleepy smile and shifted so that I could sit in between her and Hermione.

"Wotcher" I said and sat down beside her.

"Mum wants us to start cleaning to make the house fit for human habitation" Ginny mumbled.

"Explains why you all look so excited" I said. Out of all them only Hermione did but that's because she had a book propped open in front of her and was reading it thoroughly. She was an avid learner and if I'd had half the enthusiasm for school as she did when I'd gone through, well lets just say it'd have gone a lot smoother.

I glanced around the table and spotted Lupin sitting next to Black. Both of them had their faces hidden by different sections of the Daily Prophet. There was soft snoring coming from behind Blacks and I had to hide a smile as Molly came round with breakfast.

"Oh Tonks, did you stay over last night?" she asked as she served Ron and George some eggs and toast.

"Yeah, I was talking with Black and it got a little late" I said

"Talking… huh?" Molly asked and slammed a plate of eggs down in front of Lupin a lot harder then necessary. He jumped and looked at her in alarm then glanced at Black who'd groaned.

"He's sleeping" Fred said quietly in an attempt to get his mother to stop slamming the plates. She gave him a look before she slammed a plate of eggs in front of him and Ginny making Black groan again.

She turned to see the reaction she got but his face was still hidden so all she heard was the occasional groan when she slammed a plate down. She continued to slam food in front of everyone and then took to glaring at Black from the sink as she began to clean.

"Mum was pretty mad when she found him on the table this morning" Ginny informed me in a hushed undertone so her mother wouldn't hear. She probably wouldn't over the sound of sloshing water as she cleaned pots and pans in the sink loudly.

"He was on the table?" I asked Ginny who smiled

"I was going to draw on his face but realised fourteen year olds aren't that petty" she said

"Your never too old to draw on a sleeping mans face" I told her making her giggle. She turned to her breakfast and I looked over at the newspaper I knew Lupin was behind. I threw some toast at it and he lowered it with raised eyebrows.

"Yes Tonks" he said as if he expected this from me. He probably did as I think most people knew it was me who threw bits of paper into Dedalus Diggle's open mouth as he sleeps during meetings.

"And a lovely morning to you, Remus. I'm quite well, thank you ever so much for asking" I said sweetly and he smiled, "Why didn't you haul Black upstairs like you said you would. It's not like you to _not_ do the right thing"

"Well I was sleeping in his bed and he likes to spoon I don't" Lupin said and Hermione and Ginny both giggled.

"I thought you were going home" I said

"I didn't" he said simply before looking back at his paper. I threw my toast at his face and his mouth fell open in shock.

"You're incredibly immature"

"You're incredibly annoying" I retorted childishly.

"Yes… but you like it" he said and I threw another piece of toast at him. "Nymphadora it's not very nice to throw toast at your elders"

I took a piece of Hermione's toast and threw it at him making her laugh, "Then stop talking and I'll stop throwing. And don't call me Nymphadora" he just looked back down at his paper. I stole a piece of Blacks toast to payback Hermione before beginning to eat my own breakfast. A piece of toast hit me and I looked up to glare at Lupin who was reading his paper calmly.

"That wasn't very mature of you Mr-I'm-so-mature" I said and he stuck his tongue out at me making me smile.

"It wasn't me" he said and I raised my eyebrows at him. He stared back innocently and I looked at Ginny and Hermione who both exchanged a glance before pointing at Lupin.

"Thank you girls" he said dryly.

"Sorry Professor but she's infinitely cooler then you are" Ginny said and I stuck my tongue out at Lupin in triumph.

Lupin went back to his paper once more and I morphed my face making Ginny's orange juice come out of her nose and Hermione giggle.

"What else can you do?" Hermione asked sounding intrigued and I exercised my morphing skills for her. Ginny who had unfortunately tried to go back for another sip of orange juice wound up spitting it out again as I stared at her with a carrot nose.

"Ginny" Molly scolded and she pointed at me defensively. I stared at Molly with an ordinary face and shrugged. Molly gave her daughter a look before turning away and I morphed my face again. I entertained them for a few minutes before Hermione stopped me so I could help her broaden her knowledge.

"Tonks I was reading-" Hermione but was interrupted by loud groans from all the kids.

She shook her head and turned back to me, "I can't take you seriously with a tomato on your face"

I chuckled and changed my face to how I usually wore it and she smiled while Ginny, now it was safe, sipped on her juice.

"I was reading about Metamorphmagi" Hermione said and I smiled, she was usually reading about something.

My parents had gone through hundreds of books trying to find something when I'd first been born and later as I entered primary school and changed my appearance to go home with different families. They couldn't find much I didn't think Hermione would have either and I told her this.

"I don't expect you found much there are only like eight in the world at the moment" I said and she nodded

"I didn't, but there are varying degrees of it so I'd be interested to know anything about any of them" she said.

"We don't get together at conventions or anything Hermione. There's one in France my parents wrote to a lot when I was younger. I still get a Christmas card from him…" I muttered.

"Is he a full blooded one like you?" Hermione asked

"Yeah he knows this guy in Canada who's trying to find one to breed with his son you should see if you can get in contact apparently he has a whole list. However when you do please don't tell him I'm female" I said.

"Why? Don't you want to breed?" Black asked as I wrote down the address for Hermione. I looked up and glared at him thinking of something to say but Molly got him for me. She whacked him over the back of the head sharply and he turned to her with a startled jump.

"That is not appropriate breakfast table conversation" she snapped hitting him again.

"Can someone warn me when she's behind me please?" Black hissed as she walked away.

"I would have but you puked in my shoes and this was my revenge" Lupin said.

"I told you that time it was Prongs" Black muttered

"You did it this morning" Lupin replied.

"Oh, yeah, yeah that was probably me"

"It was"

Everyone resumed eating breakfast and when the kids were done Molly ushered them off upstairs to start cleaning.

I was left with Black and Lupin while we slowly made our way through breakfast and the paper. I'd just stolen Blacks section as he'd started to sleep once more.

After I was finished I tossed the paper onto Blacks head and then headed upstairs to grab my things.

As I was searching through my briefcase to check I hadn't attempted to do anything while intoxicated I spotted a shoe I'd kicked off at some point during the night. I sighed and sat on the bed trying to slide my left shoe on without having to undo the laces. There was a knock on the door and I looked up to see Lupin.

"Wotcher Lupin" I said giving up on the left shoe and tossing it away grabbing my right one.

"We should talk" he said.

"Ok, how bout them Harpies?" I asked and tried to pull on my shoe.

"I meant about last night" he clarified. He was never specific enough.

"Oh, well I found it a perfectly acceptable August night although I feel mercury set a little too fast, maybe it's sick" I said tossing the shoe away in defeat and looking at him. He'd probably have made me give him my undivided attention sooner or later so I stared at him my complete focus. He was looking at me as if unsure how to respond.

"A planet can't get sick" he said finally.

"How would you know that Remus? Do you know any planets that have told you this?" I asked giving him a look.

"Well they haven't told me but earth is fine" he said frowning in curiosity.

"No she's not, she's dying from pollution and humans raping the water and forests she grows for us" I said beginning to untie the laces on my left shoe before sliding it on.

"I meant we should talk about our kiss" he said as I tied the shoe tightly.

"Oh, well now I feel like an idiot" I said taking the other shoe and untying the laces, "As your not a man who's learnt to elaborate or… well, even talk that much you need to be specific when you want to say something Remus. Other wise people, mostly me, will get confused"

"We kissed" he said as I put the shoe on and tied it up. I put my foot down and frowned at him for a few moments trying to work out whether he had a problem with it or not. "I kissed you, there's a difference"

"There is?" he asked and I stood up staring at him. He had a problem with it… ok…

"Look, I kissed you so you don't have to feel guilty. No let me correct that, you don't _get_ to so don't you _dare_ try to beat yourself up for it. I kissed you because_ I_ wanted to. I know you don't like me the same way I like you so really there's not much to talk about. I doubt one kiss made you change you mind about going out with me. So don't worry, message received, we're not happening I get it and I'll back off. I don't mind settling for friends… I can still be around you and that's enough for me" right now…

"Oh" Lupin said quietly.

"Easiest rejection ever huh? You barely had to say anything. Later Lupin" I said and walked past him with a small smile. I walked down the stairs and said a quick goodbye to everyone before making my way home.

* * *

We had collected Potter and he was sitting happily in Grimmauld Place. He'd settled in well and in a few days would be going to a hearing to decide whether or not he'd get to go back to Hogwarts with his friends. It's a crap feeling, knowing your whole future is going to be decided in a mere hour. He however seemed to be not letting it affect him and I was trying to do the same by not thinking about how awesome it had been to kiss Lupin. I wondered if I would think about him so much if I hadn't ever met him after the bar.

I thought about it for a while before coming to the conclusion using the fact I become a complete moron when I really like a guy, yeah I'd keep obsessing over why he said no.

It had been good lately because I hadn't had too much time alone with my thoughts. I was constantly working for both the Order and the Ministry I'd actually kept forgetting to schedule in sleep time. This caused me to be so tired I could barely focus on anything other then what I was supposed to be doing. It was good because it meant my mind didn't wander too much so I wasn't making as big of an idiot out of myself in front of certain people. However, it also meant I was late to work for the third in a row. I was frantically writing a few reports while I tied my shoes and tried to eat my breakfast.

Mum walked into the kitchen and spotted me just as I stole dad's toasted ham and cheese sandwich while he was distracted trying to find the sports report.

"Morning Dora, we haven't seen you for a few mornings" mum said. She sounded slightly hopeful, I had a sneaking suspicious she thought I was dating again.

Dad looked over at me and realised I'd stolen his sandwich.

"No time" I said around a mouthful of it as he glared at me. I wrote frantically and threw the half eaten sandwich back at dad. He glared again before making himself some cereal instead so I finished his sandwich in two massive bites.

"Oh they've been working you ragged Dora" mum said and I stared at her blankly

"Whot?" I asked around a mouthful of food and she gave me a sad smile. So she didn't think I was dating. That was good; she'd usually nag for grandkids if I was.

She thought I was working every time I did Order things. I frowned; it was kind of like work except I didn't get paid to be there.

"Not really" I muttered.

"Are you to busy to baby sit the Baker kids this Friday?"

"Uh…?" I said slowly. I think they were my neighbours but I couldn't be to sure…

"The Baker kids, you know, their mum is the vet with the Doberman" she said and I remembered they lived just down the road.

"Oh, yeah… yeah uh… I guess I can watch them…" I muttered

"Good I already said yes" mum said sounding relieved.

"What if I'd been working?" I asked

"You're not so it doesn't matter"

"You only told her I'd do it so you and dad could have loud obnoxious sex"

"We do that even when you're here honey, we just thought it'd be more considerate toward you if you weren't here"

"Well _thank_ you for considering me for once" I said sarcastically and mum beamed.

"Your welcome sweetie" she said. I just rolled my eyes and smeared some toothpaste onto the toothbrush I'd grabbed from the bathroom as I'd hurried past earlier.

I finished a file and moved on to another one brushing my teeth at the same time. I glanced at the clock and worked a little faster. I gave up gathered my things and spat the mouthful of toothpaste into a random cup which happened to have my dads coffee in it.

"Dora!" he scolded

"Sorry" I said and ran out the door knocking over a chair and the table with the vase in the process.

I ran into work skidding to a halt in front of my desk and sat down catching my breath.

"Tonks!" Scrimgeour snapped and I spun to face him. I stopped at the sight of the tiny baby in his arms; I stared for a few moments with my mouth ajar before I asked, "Why do you have a baby?"

"This is my niece Zoe" he replied. I stared at her and she stared back with big brown eyes. As I stared at her I became increasingly paranoid he was going to make me look after it. The Baker kids were all over five, which was why I didn't mind watching them. I never watched actual babies, I'd probably drop them or something.

"Stop looking at the baby!" he snapped and Zoe giggled. I frowned at her then looked up at him trying not to let my gaze drop.

"What time does your nine o'clock shift start?" he asked

"Uh… nine?" I said slowly

"What does that clock say?" he patronised and I found myself wondering if I could catch the baby in time if he happened to fall over after I punched him in the face.

"Nine thirty" I replied calmly.

"I'm so glad you can read the time. Try it again tomorrow and maybe you'll be here on time but don't worry I won't get my hopes up. How are you doing with those files?"

"Uh… making progress" I said

"Good, here's more" he said and handed me another twenty before walking away.

"I didn't say it was good progress!" I shouted after him but he ignored me. I groaned and began to shift through them tiredly. I worked surprising efficiently in my sleep deprived state. That might because every time I finished one as a reward I'd give my self a five minute power nap.

I was woken by Tracy who sat down beside me and raved about what she'd just been doing out in the field. She'd been helping catch a rapist who picked Muggle women and used magic to torture them into submission. She was quite proud as she'd had to do it mostly herself going in as the trap.

"Well now I'm jealous" I said when she finished. She laughed evilly

"You'll never guess who I saw though"

"Elton John?" I tried and she frowned.

"Uh well no, but good try. I saw _your_ bartender" she said and grinned

"_My_ bartender?" I asked in confusion.

"You know that bartender you asked out and he said no and it was really humiliating for you and no one will let you forget it?" she said.

"Yeah why is that?"

"Boredom mostly" she said pleasantly. "Anyway I heard Scrimgeours trying to bring him in for questioning. To be caught hanging around at Millar's bust is a bit unfortunate but to be found at my bust as well is a little suspicious. I mean I was hitting up some rapist so I think it's a bit more then a coincidence" Tracy said and I nodded slowly.

"Plus" she said lowering her voice and leaning in closer "apparently he was pretty close to Sirius Black…" she leant back and smiled "I think maybe it was better he shot you down you have no idea what he could be into"

"Not the slightest clue…" I muttered.

"Oh and it's my birthday in a few weeks so keep your calendar open" she said

"I'm down for a party" I said and she sniggered.

"Good, it's at your bartenders bar"

"What?"

"The Misnomer I think it's called…"

"Why would you have it there?"

"Well firstly to humiliate you and second it's a pretty good bar when you go in at night. During the day it's like a wino dump"

"You just said that the bartender could be a criminal"

"That doesn't make the bar bad. Oh and your coming whether you want to or not" she said. I sighed and nodded making her smile. She was about to leave but stopped when we noticed a man standing behind us. I knew he worked here but I couldn't recall an occasion were we'd actually spoken. The other guys in the office called him the vampire because he was extremely pale and was usually only seen during the night.

"Hey Alan" Tracy said

"Alex" he replied

"Oh, yeah I did know that Alex Green right?" she said

"White" he corrected.

"White, of course in human resources" she continued.

"Cold cases"

"Fuck" Tracy cursed under her breath.

"Impressive people skills Trace, can I help you?" I asked Alex who smiled.

"Yes you can. You're the one doing all the filing and things for Scrimgeour right?" he asked.

"Yeah… don't worry I'm not solving your cases or anything" I replied with a smile.

"Not that you could" Tracy muttered and I shot her a look while Alex smiled.

"It's all right, I barely can. Uh… you've got the Bone case and we've found it has a connection to one of our other cases so if we're just wondering if we can take it back off you" Alex said.

"Oh, sure, fewer folders means less work" I said searching through the stacks of files on my desk to find the one he was after.

"Thank you for doing all this by the way we really appreciate it" he said

"I'm not really doing much" I muttered.

"Still we appreciate it" he said.

"Well then your welcome" I said and continued my search. I found it near the bottom and pulled it out carefully and handed it to him.

"Thank you" he said taking it from me.

"It's fine, I'll see you later" I said and he smiled before heading off.

"Shit, that guy was totally flirting with you" Tracy said.

"What? No he wasn't"

"Yeah he was. Your doing shit all for him and he thanked you for it"

"He's nice" I said with a shrug.

Less then a minute later he was back and Tracy grinned arrogantly.

"Alex" I said in greeting.

"Tonks," he replied. "I was just wondering if you were free this Friday night."

I was kind of surprised; I'd seen him a few times around the office and heard some of the girls talking about him occasionally. Not often enough to really remember his name obviously. I just hadn't noticed him and wasn't aware he'd noticed me or taken enough interest in me to ask me out.

I glanced at Tracy who was making wild gestures behind his back. I was lucky I spoke fluent Tracy sign-language. I could pretty accurately guess she was telling me to go for it because he's apparently wild in bed.

"Um… what?" I asked looking at him.

"Are you free-?"

"No, I heard you. I was just… surprised"

"Surprised into saying yes?"

"You're asking me out?" I clarified.

"Yes I am, so… say yes or break my heart" he said and I smiled.

"I'm baby sitting my neighbours kids, sorry. I would but mum already agreed for me…" I said and Tracy rolled her eyes.

"If it's all right I wouldn't mind helping you out" Alex said and I had to resist the urge to laugh. Never ever had I had a date while babysitting and nor had any guy been so determined to date me he would put up with screaming kids.

"Um… yeah, I'm sure that'd be fine…" I said completely flattered.

"Fantastic" he said with a smile and then kissed my cheek. His lips felt cool and I giggled immaturely as he pulled away. He smiled and then walked away.

"Aw, he made you blush" Tracy said

"Shut up!" I snapped and she grinned.

"You know he's a vampire right?" she said and we both laughed.

"But not really right?" I asked and she smiled

"Relax! No, it's just office gossip. My girls got a date" she said and held up her hand.

"I'm not high-fiving you" I said and she pouted.

"Fine" she said standing up dramatically and then began to do an odd little dance while singing. "Tonks is gonna get some action yeah she's getting laid getting some action"

"Trace, shut the fuck up" I said and she ignored me dancing happily even throwing in the robot, "Yeah some action oh she's getting laid yeah"

"McCollum!" Scrimgeour barked and I snorted covering it quickly with a cough. Tracy stopped dancing and put on her serious face staring at him, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, it's my 'Tonks is getting some action' dance" she replied as seriously as if talking about a dead man.

"Do it over there" Scrimgeour snapped and she danced off. I was still trying to cover my laughter with coughing and wound up choking.

"Do you want some water?" Scrimgeour shouted at me.

"I'm fine" I said

"Then shut up" he said and stalked off. I sniggered and glanced over at Tracy who was dancing at her desk silently.

Kingsley came over to my desk and handed me a folder with a small frown as he watched Tracy dance, "What's all that about?"

"Oh-" I started but Tracy interrupted

"Tonks is gonna get laid!" she sang and I glared at her.

"McCollum! You just volunteered to watch my niece" Scrimgeour snapped and Tracy stopped singing immediately. She looked like someone had told her she'd just been fired and her mother had died. I turned away from her so I wouldn't end up laughing at her misfortune which is never a very nice thing to do.

"So, getting laid huh?" Kingsley asked me with a smirk.

"It's just a date" I muttered pretending to be engrossed in the file he'd given me.

"Who with?" he asked

"Why is my social life so important to you?" I asked glaring at him over the top of the file.

"Who with?" he repeated.

"Alex White"

"The vampire?"

"Not everyone pale on the night shift is a vampire"

"I know that, but he's_ really_ pale"

"Lupins really pale"

"He's a werewolf" he said and I froze trying to think of a retort.

"Alex isn't a werewolf" I said after a few moments.

"No, he's a vampire" Kingsley replied.

"That is just so… I – that's… you're wrong" I said and he smirked knowing he'd won. Oh I hate that…

"You know what, I haven't been out on a date in nearly eight months and I haven't had sex in over six so I don't care. He's a nice guy, dead or no"

"Oh" he said in disgust, "it'd be like having sex with an ice lolly"

"I like ice lollies" I retorted.

"Not there you won't" he said and I kicked him hard in the shin. Tracy gave me a whoop of support and I grinned, it was going to be a good week.

* * *

My week had gone rather well as I'd anticipated. My date was going even better which was a very pleasant and welcomed surprise.

The five Baker kids were all eating their pizza slices while watching a movie. They were perfect kids and the eldest a twelve year old named Kelly was very good at making sure her brothers and sister were mindful of their manners so I really didn't have to do much.

I sat on the couch next to Alex while he held my hand tracing patterns into my palm making me smile. We hadn't really had much of a chance to talk but it was nice to be able to just sit with a guy, I hadn't done that in so long.

"Alex, your paler then a dead guy, what's up with that?" Danny asked as he chomped his way through a forth slice of pizza.

"Whoa, Danny, that's kind of rude" I said

"Oh sorry, have you noticed that your paleness resembles someone who is no longer alive" Danny rephrased.

"Still not right" I said and he frowned at me.

"Its fine, I just don't get out in the sun to much" Alex said.

"Why not?" Kelly asked, "It's nice and warm and pretty much out there all the time"

"Truth is, I'm a vampire"

Oh I fucking hate Kingsley.

"Alex want to help me with dessert?" I asked and without waiting for an answer I hauled him into the kitchen.

"They're going to make-out" Danny informed his siblings pleasantly.

I shut the kitchen door and turned to Alex. I hadn't thought of what to say yet so I just glared. I probably should have guessed… a nice guy is interested in me there's gotta be something wrong with him. Like he's dead! Fantastic…

"Don't give me that look I thought you knew" he said as I glared.

"If I _knew_ I wouldn't have invited you to hang around children. Muggle children!" I said, "You could have exposed magic just now"

"Any Muggle child who believes in vampires is not right in the head, have you seen how they ridicule my kind in those films?"

"Not the point Alex. I can't believe you wouldn't be upfront about something like that"

"Firstly I really did think you knew. Second if you didn't, I wouldn't have told you until I knew you a little better. That's normal right, to wait at least four dates until you start telling your partner the things about you you're not so proud of"

"That's not why I'm mad, you keep your secrets, fine everyone deserves a few but there are kids in that room. Tiny children with long lives a head of them, it's dangerous"

"Tonks do you really think the ministry would hire me if I was still drinking from your kind?" he asked and I sighed.

"I'm sorry" I said

"No I am. Look, if you want me to go I'll leave right now" he said and I bit my lip. He was right; if he was dangerous the ministry probably wouldn't have him employed. Plus if he did go crazy I did have my wand which doubled as a stake.

"No… no, stay. I was, for no explainable reason as I was informed a few times, kind of shocked. Now I've let it sink in it's actually kind of cool" I said with a small smile. He pulled me into a hug

"This is why I like the young girls, they always find it cool" he said and I laughed. He kissed me softly and then helped me serve up the ice-cream. We carried them into the living room for the five happy kids who eagerly devoured it.

We sent the first Baker child to bed at eight and the rest followed every half hour until ten and then Alex and I were alone.

"So… Mrs Baker won't be back till one…" I said quietly as I moved onto Alex's lap. He looked up at me with a small smile, "want to guess what I'm thinking we should do with all that time?" I whispered to him.

"I certainly hope it's what I'm thinking" he replied and I smiled and kissed him softly.

"Want to play scrabble?" I asked and he frowned and then laughed.

"What?"

"Come on, Mr Baker was a linguist so he used to play all the time but ever since he left Mrs Baker and the kids she can't bare to even say it. I don't even know why she's still kept the board, I think when Mr Baker comes back, if ever, she's going to like burn it in front of him or something"

"Scrabble? Really?"

"Well I'll play strip scrabble if you want?"

"And when Mrs Baker comes home to find me with no pants on?" he asked

"Well… I'm a very clumsy girl" I said, "I could have spilt a drink, or… well any number of things on your pants"

He leant up and kissed me softly at first but then it quickly escalated until I was grinding against him as he kissed down my neck making me gasp.

"So… scrabble?" he asked with a wicked little grin.

"Oh, well really I was only using it so I could spell out words like 'fuck', 'hard', 'fast', 'rough' and such but I think you pretty much got the message" I said nodding.

"Your one of the most original and unusual girls I've ever had the pleasure of meeting" he said

"I assume there'd have been quite a few so I'll take that as a compliment. Uh… just how old are you?" I asked

"Why? Do you like older men?" he asked

"My last boyfriend was kind of immature so I'm trying them out" I said with a smile.

"A hundred and two" he said and I bit my lip trying to hide my laughter.

"You don't think you're too old for me do you?" I asked

"Over twenty-one I figure its fair game" he said and I smiled.

"Great, fuck me" I said

"What? Right now? There are children in the house, innocent tiny children" he said quoting my earlier words making me giggle.

"Fine" I sighed climbing off his lap, "but before this night is through we're doing something"

"Of course" he said with a grin and I settled down beside him turning my attention back to the movie playing on the TV.

"Actually on second thought yes" he said and I quickly climbed back on top of him kissing him fiercely.

* * *

Mrs Baker had got home a little after one and let Alex and I go with a very enthusiastic thank you and a nice tip. She was kind of tipsy and didn't mind I'd had a date as her date had gone so well.

I quickly led Alex out of the house and we started the walk to my home. As we'd spent the last hour before Mrs Baker's arrival in an awkward silence I was more then happy to be walking home. I wasn't so happy that Alex insisted he escort me. The sex had started off great then got really awkward at the end. It wasn't even his awkwardness; it had been me so I was determined to never ever see him again after this night. Hopefully I could forget all about it.

"Tonks… it's ok really" he said as we walked, "I thought it was cute" he said taking my hand in his. I shivered slightly at his cool touch but said nothing.

Of course he'd be fine with it; naturally he'd find it cute. I bet he'd find all of my faults cute. He's practically perfect in everyway and being the insane girl I am don't want him. We walked in silence and I said the first thing I had in over an hour. You know, apart from the wrong guys name as I came and 'I'm really sorry' four seconds afterward.

"This is my stop" I muttered pointing to my house. Alex smiled and walked me up the steps to leave me at the front door.

"I had nice time tonight" he said and I looked down at my shoes unable to meet his eyes.

"Yeah I'm sure every guy loves to know the girl is thinking of someone else" I said to my shoes. He curled a bit of my hair behind my ear and titled my head up so I was looking at him.

"Tonks, I honestly I don't mind and if this-"

"Don't say his name!" I interrupted and he smiled

"Fine, if this man has no problems I'd like to continue to see you" he said. _Of course you would,_ I thought bitterly. He sighed at my silence before nodding

"Let me know" he said and kissed my cheek softly before walking off. I leant on the railing and watching him walk down the steps and then off into the darkness. I stood on my front porch fretting for over ten minutes before I made up my mind. I couldn't go inside so I Apparated. I landed on top of someone and we both groaned. I hadn't landed on anyone in all my years of Apparating so it was strange but I was thankful to have not splinched myself or anything in the process.

I climbed off whoever I'd landed on while quickly thinking of lies I could tell if they turned out to be a Muggle. I stopped thinking momentarily when I was it was Remus Lupin. I just groaned and slapped his shoulder before heading up the stairs to Grimmauld Place.

"I'm fine thank you" he muttered catching up to me.

"Oh, yeah… sorry" I said quietly.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean… I'm just not thinking to clearly so I wound up on top of you. I mean… well I was on top of you but not in a – shut up Tonks" I said and he frowned at me.

"Are you sure all right?"

"Fucking peachy!" I replied and walked into Grimmauld Place. I led the way down to the kitchen and glanced around for Black. I spotted him in time to not get knocked over as he pounced on me. He held me tightly in a hug for a few moments before pulling away.

"You're not Remus" he said.

"And we should all be thankful for it" I said and he pulled me back to him.

"Even though you're really, really cold you're still better to cuddle then Moony" he said and I frowned and glanced over at Lupin who stood looking amused. I turned back to Black

"No and you reek of awful cigars and booze" I informed him and he looked a little proud.

"You reek of shame and sex" he retorted.

"Your quite drunk aren't you?" I asked and he just started to pet my hair in response. It was hilarious and creepy at the same time.

"Of course it was an accident. I thought the vodka was water" he said after a few moments.

"I'm sure you did you adorable alcoholic you" I said and he tightened his grip on my waist. He rested his head on my shoulder and dozed softly for a few moments. I looked over at Lupin who gave me a small smile of appreciation.

"I've got it covered, you can go do whatever it is you do and I'll haul him upstairs" I said nodding.

"No sleep!" Black said, "I have to ask Moony why he was late"

"Ok" I said and waited expectantly. Black didn't say anything till I poked him in his side.

"You two came in at the same time and she smells like sex…"

"We were coming from different places" Lupin said

"Oh… so you two weren't on a date together?" Black asked

"No" Lupin said

"Then why were you late?" Black asked frowning.

"I had to inventory the bar" Lupin said and Black nodded slowly.

"Why weren't you on a date? You said she liked you and that she kissed you"

"I did, but we decided it'd be better to just be friends" I told him

"So you went and got another date?" he asked and I smiled.

"Let's just get you to bed hmm?" I said and with a smile to Lupin I dragged Black off upstairs. He led the way as I really had no idea what lay beyond the second floor. He had released my waist and was now leading me by the hand stumbling only slightly on the stairs.

We walked up to the top floor of the house and he clumsily pushed open the door to his dark room not bothering to switch on the lights. He still held my hand so he pulled me into his room and onto the bed with him.

He let go of my hand and a split second later his arms went around my waist to hold me to him.

"Black, I have to go home" I said as he held me tightly.

"No you don't" he said and I smiled.

"My parents will ground me" I said trying to get up but he just held me tighter.

"I'll risk it" he said and I sighed

"Fine, I'll stay" he smirked and pulled away from me lying so we were simply side my side. I took hold of his hand and entwined our fingers as we stared at the ceiling.

This Black was a lot different from the other sides of him I'd seen. It was slightly unnerving because I hadn't experienced the 'out there' side of him even when I'd drunk with him before. I suspect this is what he would have been like at school and that his life hitting a devastating turn at twenty would have led to the often dour and alcoholic man he was now.

"Want to talk about-?"

"No" I interrupted and he chuckled. We settled into a silence before I turned on my side and stared at him for a few moments, "How are you?"

"I come and go…" he muttered and I nodded.

"Well if you need me to do anything…" I muttered

"Your pretty much doing it" he said, "it's been a while since I've been able to connect to anyone. Even Lupin is strange and foreign to me so something as simple as hand holding is a nice comfort"

"Well you can hold my hand whenever you want too" I said

"I would take you up on that but I'm taking a risk even doing it now. Its common knowledge girls have lurgy" he said and I smiled and lifted up the hand I was holding using my free one to draw on it with my finger tip

"Circle, circle square, square now you've got it everywhere" I said and he laughed.

"Was that the shot or the disease?"

"Whichever you want it to be" I said and he smiled. I shuffled closer and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You have to come over more when they all go" he said quietly and I glanced at him. "I'll probably annoy Lupin a lot so he'll spend a little more time at his place and…"

"I'll come over" I said

"Thank you" he said

"I don't cook though so your getting take out"

"Oh thank you!" he said and I smiled. We were silent for a little while before I frowned.

"This isn't weird because we're related right?" I asked

"So long as we don't have sex I think we're all right"

"I'll try and contain myself" I said, "there aren't any dishes up here anyway" he snorted and gave me a small shove making me smile again.

"I really doubt you came all the way over here to check up on me and make really bad incest jokes" he said and I glanced at him.

"Yeah… you're right but now I'm here I'm ok with not talking"

"You want to talk boys" he said suddenly and I looked at him.

"You're amazingly perceptive" I said

"Yes I am, so let me perceive which boy is troubling you… I'm going to say socially awkward werewolf. How's it going, being just friends?" he asked and I sighed.

"Not the guy I want to talk about ever, ever again"

"Oh, I thought you didn't mind being friends"

"I'm fine with it. I like it, I already went out with someone else; my life is going great, so great!" I said with a smile.

"Hmm? Yeah it doesn't really sound like it" he said

"Why does everyone think I'm in love with Lupin? I'm not; he's just a really nice guy I kind of liked enough to ask out" I snapped rather defensively.

"Oh testy…" Black murmured quietly and I squeezed his hand hard "I'm guessing that some how my dear friend has stuffed something up"

"No, it was me, I stuffed something up" I said.

"On your date?"

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"Dates… yeah um you do realise I actually haven't gone out with anyone since the seventies right?"

"That's fine; I'm not asking questions in etiquette or anything. It's just… he was so great and really sweet and it was all perfect so we were… you know… and it was… _so_ great… and then…"

"It was not so great?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No… it was still great but I…"

"Didn't?"

"No I did… but…"

"Spit it out girl!"

"I called him Remus" I said. Black snorted but managed to cover it slightly with a cough. Unfortunately he started to laugh and didn't stop for a good five minutes. By the time he was done he was clutching his stomach and gasping for air.

"I'm so sorry Tonks that's not funny at all its disgusting" he said, "why would you-? He's not even-" and he started to laugh again. I waited patiently for him to finish before I spoke.

"What do I do?" I asked him and he stared at me for a few moments before pulling me into a hug.

"I've got no fucking clue"

"Thank you ever so much"

"Here to help" he said and I hit his stomach

"Night Sirius" I said

"Ah even with my shoddy advice I made it onto a first name basis"

"Call me my first name and you're going to wake up with one of your favourite body parts chopped off"

"But I like my foot attached to my body"

"I was thinking slightly higher"

"Oh well that's not very nice"

"Good night Sirius"

"Good night Tonks"

* * *

Going to bed didn't like the end but whatever. Keeping it short with a simple: Review! Penny


	5. Favour

Thanks to my reviewers Divinia Serit and Kaladelia Undomiel. Sorry it took a while to update I kept re-writing it and then my friend turned 18 so we partied then the other one turned 18 so we partied some more… then my internet disappeared. Enough excuses… anyway, enjoy, Penny

* * *

Chapter Five: Favour

The kids would go back to Hogwarts tomorrow and Molly was throwing a congratulatory party for Ron and Hermione who'd made prefects tonight. Tomorrow I'd escort them to the station and then severely limit my trips to Grimmauld Place. With the school term starting the staff members of Hogwarts who were also in the Order wouldn't be able to make it as often so there would be fewer meetings.

I was sitting at my desk listening to some music way to loudly as my parents were having relations next door. It's almost like they never went to work and their constant need for loud obnoxious sex was beginning to irritate and concern me.

I rubbed my eyes tiredly and sighed. I'd been trying to do at least some of the work I'd brought home with me but I wasn't really making that much progress. I also had to leave for Grimmauld Place soon and didn't want my thoughts to be clouded about work when I was asked to celebrate.

I felt something hit the back of my head and turned to find my father standing the doorway. Thankfully he was clothed. I turned my music down and found he'd thrown a grape at the back of my head. I threw it back at him and he caught it in his mouth making me applaud.

"You have a gentlemen caller" he said and I glanced at the clock. It was a little after dark so it could be Alex and I bit my lip trying to figure out if I wanted to see him or not. I'd been pretty much avoiding him like the plague at work and had been out doing Order things when he came here. I just didn't really know what to say to him…

"Tell him I'm not here" I said

"He's in the hallway" dad said

"So he heard that?"

"Yes he did" Alex replied and I cringed making dad smile.

"Send him in please" I said quietly and dad stepped aside to let Alex into my room. I stood up and indicated for him to sit on the bed while I went to close the door. I'd only ever had one man in my room at that had been dad so it was a little weird to have Alex sitting on my frilly bed beside my stuffed bear collection.

"Keep the door open!" mum called and I rolled my eyes.

"Your having enough sex for the both of us mother!" I retorted childishly and then quietly shut my door with as much dignity as I could. I headed back over to my desk and sat on the chair staring at him for a few moments hoping he would carry the conversation.

"Your brunette" he said finally and I frowned at him.

"What?" I asked and he pointed to my hair. "Oh, right yes my parents don't like me morphing in the house"

"I thought you looked smaller…" he said and I raised an eyebrow in curiosity "Shorter! I meant you look shorter!"

"Yes" I said. I didn't really fancy a chat about my height, it changed when I wanted it to as did every other physical thing about me. I told Alex this and he smiled his small little smile.

"You're a very difficult girl to get a hold of" he said.

"Ah… so you… probably wanted a chat about… the other… the uh – where… I…" I stammered becoming suddenly nervous.

"Where we stand?" he supplied and I clapped my hands

"Yes, a talk about where we stand…" I muttered.

"Well I don't want to rush you or anything but I was hoping to ask you out again" he said. I sighed and stared at my knees for a few moments before looking back at him.

"Oh, I'm going to so regret this…" I muttered and he held up a hand to interrupt me.

"I know your going to break up with me" he said, "I'm going to ask you not to but your probably going to ignore me"

"Sorry… I just know how much it sucks to like someone a whole lot and have them not feel the same" I said.

"Tonks it makes no sense to break up with me because you didn't immediately fall for me" he said and I sighed shaking my head.

"But I can't fall for you when I'm interested in someone else…" I said and he stared at me almost sadly.

"Remus is such a lucky guy and he doesn't even see it" he sighed and I laughed softly.

"Don't think he'd consider himself lucky, more like cursed. I'm kind of annoying…" I said and Alex smiled. We sat in silence for what felt like an hour and I was just figuring how to go about kicking him out of my house when he spoke.

"This is what you want?" he asked and I thought for a few moments. I thought hard, I knew I was not ok being just friends with Lupin. I couldn't do it and well for another thing I didn't really want to do it. However it was pretty obvious I'd go his way or the highway. So although I had a perfectly sweet and wonderful guy right in front of me I just couldn't stay with him secretly hoping I'd get what I want then drop him like a sack of potatoes.

"Yes" I said finally and he just nodded, scratching his head.

"Uh… well this sucks…" he said and I nodded. "You were… really the refresher I needed not to stake myself. Women are just so boring and your not and it's very frustrating I can't have you" he said and I bit my lip.

"I kind of know how you feel…"

"Yeah…" he muttered.

"I am sorry. You probably don't want to and I'm probably going to insult you but we can still be friends if you'd like"

"Friends… yeah that always works great doesn't it?"

"Not so far" I said and he laughed. We lapsed into another silence and even though I'd only had one awkward date with the guy it had been a great date. I had actually seen myself seriously liking this guy but some part of me was screaming no. And it was an important part of me that I had to listen to, head or heart I wasn't sure but well it sounded pretty positive. Alex was not for me now, maybe when reality hit me and I knew Remus and I weren't happening – hope you're listening delusional organ – we could have something.

"I really hope that you wake up one day feeling different. I'll be around…" Alex muttered and kissed me on the cheek before leaving. I sat frozen for a while just staring at my wall. Why do I have to fuck up things when they go right? I scramble to hold apart the shit things like my relationship with the Jerk but can't hold onto an actually decent guy. I felt like screaming and hitting things but I had a party to attend.

I changed my hair to a long red so I could hide my face if I so chose and then bid goodbye to my parents.

"Did that young man go?" mum called and walked into the hallway. I must have had something written on my face because she gave me a sad smile.

"We'll go have lunch or something this weekend yeah?" she said and I nodded before leaving.

I Apparated and stood staring at Grimmauld Place for a few moments. That was probably a bad idea because I had stood there less then a minute when someone landed on top of me. I just sighed not even bothering to yell at whoever had Apparated on top of me until I saw it was Lupin. All I wanted to do was hit him in the face.

"We have to stop meeting like this" Lupin said and I glared at him.

"Ok not funny" he said quickly climbing off me and offering his hand. I ignored it and stood up staring miserably at the ground.

"Oh, oh did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, I know I'm lighter then most men my age but I'm still like eighty kilos sorry" he said and I stared at him then shook my head slowly. It wasn't his fault. And even though it was fucking me up to just be friends with him I'd do it, because he was worth it.

I offered him a smile which he returned and then we headed into Grimmauld Place. I carefully walked down the hallway so I wouldn't trip. I headed into the kitchen where Black stood talking to Molly. Not arguing… talking. I stopped on the stairs and Lupin stopped behind me.

"What-?" he started and I shushed him.

"They're getting along" I whispered and he smiled. Molly seemed to be in high spirits obviously a result of her pride so she seemed slightly more inclined to be civil toward Black and he was graciously letting her have her moment.

"Ok…" I said to Lupin and we headed into the kitchen followed moments later by Kingsley.

"Ah, I'm so glad you could all make it" Molly said and pulled me into a hug. "You're far too thin dear…" it was like her catchphrase for me…

"And hello to you Molly" I replied. She smiled and hugged Kingsley and Lupin.

"Your thinner then she is" Molly said to Lupin who just muttered something making Molly smile. "There is plenty of food, so don't feel ashamed going in for a fifth helping" Black and I sniggered while Lupin nodded politely assuring her he would. She headed off upstairs to collect the kids and Kingsley slid over to me.

"Saw Alex today" he said quietly. Lupin and Black were having a hushed discussion of their own so we probably wouldn't be heard.

"So did I," I muttered to Kingsley and indicated to Black to get me a drink.

"He was coming in as I was leaving. He looked a bit upset" Kingsley said as Black leant over and handed me a drink.

"Oh did he?" I said trying to seem nonchalant by sipping my drink. It didn't work as I spilled it down myself and so I just raised my eyebrows at Kingsley.

"Smooth as always Tonks. You broke up with him didn't you?" he asked.

"I called him Remus" I blurted out and Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "I called him Remus during sex and you know what Alex says to me… he doesn't care. He would still go out with me if I liked someone else. That's exactly what Mickey thought, figured I wouldn't care because he didn't. I can't have another relationship like that…" I sipped my drink again and then sighed.

"Girl you've got it bad" he said and I just nodded sadly. "But you do realise this is kind of like your policy on office romances"

"Yeah but we could…" I stopped and scoffed at myself "I'm so pathetic aren't I?"

"Yes but it's why we love you" Kingsley said giving me a brief hug. "You good?"

"Yep, let's party" I said

"Do not get so drunk I have to carry you home" he warned and I pulled a face

"One time…" I muttered. He smiled and pulled me over to stand with Lupin and Black who stopped what appeared to be an argument and smiled at our arrival.

"Wotcher" I said and they both nodded in reply but said nothing.

"Wonder what they were talking about" Kingsley said and I shrugged

"I have no idea" I said and we both smiled.

"So how's that boyfriend of yours?" Black asked to change the subject. Kingsley sniggered and gave me a look.

"We broke up" I said quietly hoping he'd let the topic just drop but he gave Lupin a grin and Kingsley leapt at the chance to humiliate me.

"And another one slips away" Kingsley said, "how many days was that? Please say six. I need the money"

"Less. Hey wait is everyone at work betting on me?" I asked and he smirked

"Course we are, your more hopeless then Denise in accounting"

"The cat lady?" I asked hopelessly and he nodded.

"She's engaged you know"

"Why? She looks like a frog…"

"She's a nice woman. You know maybe men would like you if you looked more like a frog" Kingsley said and I slapped him while Black grinned.

"Tonks some men are just intimidated by pretty women" Lupin said to me calmly

"Are you included in that?" I asked slyly. He smiled

"No, but that's because I know you're a hopeless klutz" he said and I groaned while Kingsley and Black laughed.

A little later on once the party had picked up and a few more people had I arrived I stood sneaking Ginny some champagne when her parents weren't looking. I offered some to Hermione who politely refused.

Potter stood by his godfather sipping on a bottle of butterbeer while Molly raised a toast to her son and his best friend. Ginny stole a sip of my champagne while everyone was distracted and I had to suppress a snigger.

Everyone headed over to the table to start getting food,

"I was never a prefect myself, my head of house said I lacked certain necessary qualities" I said and Black beamed proudly as if this confirmed I was indeed related to him.

"Like what?" Ginny asked

"Like the ability to behave myself" I said and she laughed while Hermione began to choke on her drink.

"What about you Sirius?" Ginny asked and I turned to Black intrigued by what he would say. He laughed

"No one would have made me a prefect; I spent too much time in detention with James. Lupin was the good boy he got the badge" Black said and I glanced at Lupin, that didn't surprise me.

"I think Dumbledore might have hoped I would be able to exercise some control over my best friends" Lupin said, "I need scarcely say that I failed dismally"

Black smiled as he reminisced proudly of his Hogwarts days and Potter looked a lot happier then he had been earlier.

The night wore on and I found myself loading up a plate of food next to Mundungus Fletcher

"Can I interest you in some Venomous Tentacula seeds?" he asked me.

"Have you got a permit for those?" I asked and he raised his eyebrows his blood shot eyes wide in confusion.

"Cat tongues?" he asked and I gave him a look.

"You do realise I'm an Auror right?" I asked and he peered at me for a few moments before realisation dawned on his face.

"Ah Tonks… your hair's is different" he said

"Yes, it does that" I said

"'S pretty" he said

"Thank you"

"Imma just… go… stand… yep" he said and walked off.

I was cornered by Ron a few minutes later who raved about his new broom and I listened patiently till he finished before congratulating him and making my way back over to Ginny. I'd made her a little too tipsy and had to catch when she fell over. I laughed and then sat her down on the chair letting her sober up a little before I could send her upstairs. Her mother had gone upstairs to deal with a Boggart and if she caught Ginny stumbling past she'd know she'd been drinking. Mothers could tell those things no matter how sober you acted.

"Here drink this" I said to her and she took it downing it quickly, "you should be fine tomorrow"

"Your hair is so pretty" she said tugging softly on a long red strand.

"Well I was trying to get it to be as nice as yours" I said and she giggled

"Thank you"

"All right, let's get you to bed" I said hauling her off up the stairs. I helped her to her bed and then headed back down stairs.

The party quietened after that as people went to bed or went home. I was sitting on the bench with Black gripping my arm tightly.

Molly had a little trouble with the Boggart and Black along with Mad-Eye Moody and Lupin went to help. Molly's Boggart had been her children dead and dead Potter which is what they had all rushed in on. It had set something off in Black and he was chugging down beers like water to a man in the desert. Not man enough to admit he didn't want to be alone right now he had latched onto my arm and hadn't let go for a while.

He kept such a strong grip on my arm that I really couldn't go anywhere and missed the opportunity to make a quick escape with Kingsley.

"Stay the night?" Black asked as he swayed even though he was sitting completely still.

"Can't, my mum will ground me" I said and he sighed. We were the only two conscious people left. Everyone else had gone and Lupin was passed out on the table snoring softly.

"I want to talk" he whined

"Wake Lupin up" I said and Black raised an eyebrow.

"Ever heard the expression 'don't wake a sleeping werewolf'?"

"No"

"Because no ones ever done it and there's a good reason for it" he said simply and I rolled my eyes. "So let the boy out of your life huh? The one you called Remus during sex?"

"His name is Alex and… yes…" I muttered

"Right… is that why he dumped you? Because you called him Remus?"

"Shut up and no. I broke up with him"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Just because"

"Just because why?"

"I'm going to kill you"

"Why?"

"Just because" I snapped and he grinned.

"Though seriously why did you break up with him. I thought you'd be excited to try and get over Lupin… you know so you weren't hopelessly pining in secret for him like a moron"

"Because I can't be with Alex while I fancy someone else"

"Is it Moony?"

"Yes I fancy him all right. I broke up with Alex because I like Lupin more" I muttered. Black nodded and then kissed my cheek making me smile

"Ok… off you go missy, big day tomorrow" he said and I slid off the bench. He smiled a sneaky little smile and I eyed him suspiciously but he waved me off so I left without a second thought.

* * *

My days had slowly trickled past as my work load lightened. I'd helped escort the kids back to school and according to the letter I'd received from Ginny all was well.

As a few of the members of the Order were teachers at Hogwarts they'd had to go back making the meetings less often.

Black still made me stay afterward every chance he got but seemed a little disheartened. I assumed this was because Harry was now back at school and Molly and Arthur had moved back home. It wasn't, it was because he couldn't manage to get Lupin and I alone together. I slapped his arm when he told me this. We were sitting in the kitchen before a meeting started as I had to sprint off to work immediately afterward and to stop him moping I'd come early. However I was exhausted and should really have been using every spare moment of my time to sleep.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Lots of things" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you insist on forcing Lupin and I together? He doesn't like me and he thinks I only like him as a friend"

"No he doesn't"

"Hmm?"

"You know the other night, when we were talking and he was asleep on the table? He wasn't actually sleeping. He was faking it. So he heard what you said about liking him…"

"What?!" I snapped and he pulled me into a hug as if that would calm me down. I mean it did stop me kicking him but I glared long and hard.

"Well he thought that it was just some Order rumours, he didn't believe you liked him as much as you really do. So I suggested that he eavesdrop on a conversation of ours… he was totally against it – at first… I thought I was doing you a favour" Black muttered awkwardly before pulling away from me. I wanted to yell at him and tell him to just stay out of my love life but what he'd done was so sweet I was smiling in spite myself. He was so thoughtful and so inconsiderate all at the same time. I hugged him and then soon the meeting started. I headed over to sit beside Kingsley so he could sign a few things from work during the meeting.

Obviously even with my coming early Black was still not satisfied and he gave me a look from across the table telling me to stay exactly where I was when the meeting was over. I think Lupin had probably agreed to stay or something and now I knew that he knew I liked him more then as a friend I wasn't all that eager to talk to him.

"Work" I mouthed back at Black and he gave me a murderous glare as if I'd just confessed it was me who'd sent him to prison all those years ago. Seems work interfered with Blacks matchmaking plans and he was furious, ah well…

"Uh-oh" Kingsley whispered to me when he noticed Blacks glare for me.

"It's your fault Mr My-Sister-Is-In-Labour-Cover-My-Shifts-For-Me, where's her bloody husband?" I hissed. Kingsley gave me a look and just grinned. I knew where her husband was, his father was dying so he'd had to fly to America to see him. I was just bitter because Kingsley would go to help Monique tonight and be gone the rest of the week leaving me with his work.

I'd gotten off covering his shift only hours ago and after this would have to go and do my own work so I wouldn't get to eat properly or sleep until tomorrow. So right now my dinner of snacks would have to do. I pulled a lolly pop out of my pocket and struggled with the wrapper for a few moments before it was free and I popped it into my mouth. As I licked I concentrated on trying to give Emmeline Vance my undivided attention. There was a sneeze then groans. I looked opposite me and found Black splattered in blood with Lupin holding his hand to his bleeding nose.

"Honestly Remus this is becoming a serious issue" Black said and Lupin just coughed, "you have another nose bleed your brains going to start falling out with it"

"Are you all right?" Molly asked him and he nodded.

"It's the…" Lupin stopped and waved his hand at Snape who gave him a cool look.

"Shouldn't make your nose bleed" he said

"Well it does!" Lupin snapped and Snape smirked.

"Do you want to…?" Black trailed off and glanced at everyone before whispering in his friend's ear. Whatever he had said earned him a punch in the nose so they both sat bleeding. Naturally everyone assumed it had been something wildly inappropriate and Hestia Jones giggled.

"Well that's a good a place as any to end the meeting" I said looking to Dumbledore hopefully.

"Of course" he said pleasantly and quickly the members who taught at Hogwarts made their way back to the school before their absence became noticeable.

Molly beckoned me over and I quickly went to stand beside her, "I gotta be at work really soon so I hope your not hoping for a heart to heart…"

"No, but you do realise I'd be more then happy to make you a sandwich" she said and I frowned.

"Ok…" I said slowly quite positive I was missing some kind of subtext. She stared at me, eyebrows raised; clearly waiting for it to dawn on me but it didn't…

"Oh" I said when it finally dawned on me, "oh the lolly pop right, yeah I know but I just got off doing Kingsley's shift at work and now I have to go back and do my own and I'm kind of tired so I'm not really thinking healthy and the only food I had on me was a couple of these and some minty gum" I rambled and she smiled at me.

"Seems innocent enough" she said and I gave her a curious look. "Well it's just that the uninformed couldn't help but notice the effect it had on Remus"

I began to snigger and she gave me a look that told me I was being very immature.

"Molly, I wouldn't do that. I mean I _would_ do _that _but not with… because we… kind of work… and it'd be… awkward and… so I wasn't – I was hungry honest" I stammered waving my hands and she simply smiled. "We're just friends…" I finished and she nodded.

"All right then, don't want to be late for work do you dear?" she asked and then gave me a swift push toward the door.

* * *

I was hanging my wet laundry up in my kitchen singing softly to myself. It was raining outside and so I was using the makeshift washing line mum had for days like this. Most of the time she could do all of this with magic but as I'd never been particularly gifted with the domestic things I used Muggle appliances. My Aunt Linda had bought them for us when she house sat back in the summer when I was fifteen and my parents had taken me to America. As she was my dad's sister and not a witch she hadn't been able to do any laundry and had bought us a whole bunch of Muggle stuff. Dad had never gotten rid of it.

I was still working odd hours so some days I'd be gone all day and some times I was gone all night. Today however I had already worked and was looking forward to a quiet evening until I had to go back tomorrow morning.

My parents were actually working for once so I was happy to take over domestic duties like cleaning the kitchen and doing the washing in exchange for the silence. Except for the deliveries we kept getting. Aunt Linda was cleaning out the family house up north and kept finding things she'd thought we'd like to have so she'd been mailing them to us. We didn't want them but she insisted. It was her money she was wasting on postage and handling… she'd divorced some billionaire and was getting millions in child support or something so she was happy to throw away her cash on us though we'd never take direct handouts…

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it, pulling it open with pen in hand. The delivery man smiled at me but I just took the clipboard off him and signed quickly. The last one had kept hitting on me and refused to leave till he got my number. He got a threat of me calling the police and left quickly after that. This guy opened his mouth to say something but I handed him the clipboard took the parcel and slammed the door in his face. Rude I know but I'd always found dating Muggle men more difficult because of course they expected me to turn up looking remotely the same every time.

I put the box down in the entrance foyer next to the other few and headed back into the kitchen. I wondered why they didn't deliver them all at the same time and realised it was either the post offices inconsistency of great service or that all the delivery men in the area found me attractive and wanted to hit on me. I opted for the first guess because some of the people delivering the packages had been women.

The doorbell rang again and I rolled my eyes heading off to answer it pen in hand once more. I pulled it open and went to grab the clipboard when I saw it wasn't a delivery man but Lupin.

"Uh…" I muttered and tossed the pen over my shoulder giving him a small smile. "Wotcher"

"Oh, good I have the right place, I've been to at least eight of your neighbour's houses and because you can look different I had to keep asking each of them if they were you. They thought I was insane when I described you with pink hair. Each insisted you were a pretty brunette and here you are… a pretty brunette"

"Ah yes, well it's my parents stupid rule" I muttered.

"Oh… so this is… you" he said

"Yep… this is me…"

"It's funny you don't seem like yourself with brown hair"

"It's funny I don't feel like myself with brown hair but I can't afford to get grounded right now" I said and he snorted.

"So… uh come in, uh… do you want some tea or something? I think we've got some I was supposed to go shopping but have yet to do so…" I muttered stepping aside to let him into my house.

"Uh… whatever you have is fine thank you" he said and I led him down the hallway to the kitchen and offered him a seat while I put the kettle on. I began to search the cupboards for tea of some kind while the kettle boiled. After breaking two mugs I found the tin where we keep the tea and found it was empty. The coffee one beside it was nearly full.

"We've got lots of coffee but no tea for some odd reason…" I muttered

"I'm not much of a coffee drinker"

"Yeah because you're already such a spaz" I said flipping the kettle off, "hot water and sugar?"

"No thank you"

"It's delicious…" I insisted and he shook his head. I pulled open the fridge to find something to offer him.

"You don't have to get me anything I'm fine honestly…" he said and I gave him a look.

"Orange juice?" I offered making him smile.

"Is fine" he said and I smiled pouring him a glass. I handed it to him before crouching down to fix the mugs I'd broken earlier.

"So what brings you to my humble abode?" I asked

"Oh uh… well… um…" he stopped trailing off and I stood up to stare at him. He was just taking in the details of my tiny kitchen. The washer and fridge in the corner, the tiny oven and stove beside the spacious sink and the clothes line that hung over it. The wooden dining table sat on the other side of the room with the pantry and our potion stocks.

"Not much…" he finished quietly.

"Seriously… then why are you here?" I asked and he looked at me. "Not that your not allowed to be here but… well ordinarily people don't elect to willingly spend their time with me if they can avoid doing so"

"I'm sure that's not true"

"Partly, I have issues. But… you can stay; I'm not really doing much…" I muttered before continuing to hang up my washing. I didn't usually have an audience for hanging up my washing but I didn't actually mind. Lupin however seemed to as he coughed pointedly. I turned slowly to face him

"Yes Remus? Is there a problem with how I hang my clothes?" I asked

"No, no really, don't mind me" he muttered and I grinned

"Are you blushing? They're just my bras Remus I have restrained from hanging up my tiny panties"

"Thank you…" he muttered rubbing his eyes tiredly while I smiled, "You honestly have no sensor at all do you?"

"It works for me" I said

"You could use drying charms and things for those you know…" he informed me and I sniggered.

"Of course I can. But I live at home with my parents, why do all those sorts of things when my mummy will do it for me?" I asked making him laugh.

"Your parents…"

"Are not here so you don't have to worry about being called a paedophile"

"Do they often do that?" he asked quietly.

"Well the only guy I've dated that my father deemed age appropriate was The Jerk and he was twenty-seven…"

"Um… sorry I can't recall if you've actually told me how old you are…"

"Well I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" I said

"Have I not told you how old I am?" he asked and I shook my head, "Oh well I'm… too old for you"

"Oh come on, you know I'm twenty-_something_… I don't even know if your forty-something"

"I'm thirty-five"

"Twenty-two"

"What!?" he shouted and I laughed walking over to sit opposite him. "That's not possible… you don't look – I mean well now you look it but you normally don't"

"Remus, Metamorphmagus" I said and pointed to myself changing my hair several times before letting it settle on its natural mousy brown.

"Why would you go around looking older?" he asked.

"Because Remus every woman until she hits at least thirty wants to be older then she is so she'll be more respected or something. Everyone woman over thirty wishes she was younger so she can have fun again…"

"Right…" he muttered obviously still a little shocked.

"If it helps I'm twenty-three in February" I said

"It doesn't…" he said, "Uh… when in February?"

"The… uh… the fourteenth…" I said quietly.

"Valentines day" he said with a grin and I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah insert witty pun or whatever… and I suck with romance too, ironic I think. What about you?"

"Oh I'm worse then you I guarantee it"

"I meant when your birthday is?"

"Tenth of March"

"19…60?" I said and he nodded "Wow, you're only like seven years younger then my dad"

"I know… he was Head Boy during my first year" he said and I laughed

"I don't know which I find weirder, dad being Head Boy or that you two were at Hogwarts at the same time…" I said.

"Tonks… ah there is a reason I came today…" he said and I stared at him.

"Oh, so you weren't here to have a nice idle chit-chat with me?" I asked leaning on my hand giving him a small smile.

"Ah… well yes and no. It was nice… I mean… um… you know. What are you doing this Friday?"

"Oh" I said and smiled, he'd had me a little paranoid there for a second. "Um nothing I'm pretty sure. Why do you want me to cover your patrol or something?"

"I'm not patrolling"

"Oh… did Kingsley want me to cover for him?"

"No, no this isn't an Order thing…" he said.

"Then what is it?" I asked and he looked down at the table clearing his throat softly.

"A… date… thing" he said and my hand slipped causing me to fall and hit my head on the table.

"Ow…" I groaned and he smiled. "Uh… I'm just wondering if I imagined that or not, what did you say?" I asked.

"I would like to go out with you this Friday evening" he said and looked at me. I could only stare at him open mouthed. He chuckled and pushed my jaw shut snapping me back to myself. I coughed trying to appear cool and calm about it even though I wanted to cartwheel about the yard. I settled for casually leaning back in my seat.

"I… uh… really?" I said trying to seem nonchalant.

"Yes" he said

"Wicked… um… why the sudden change of heart?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes otherwise it's extremely suspicious"

"Oh. Well I think you're a very pretty and intelligent young woman. Plus you're the first woman who hasn't slapped me when I told them I was a werewolf and I think that is just fantastic… so…" he trailed off and I smiled curling some of my long hair behind my ear. "Uh… so are you free on Friday?"

"Oh, did I not say yes?"

"You didn't"

"Well I am very free" I said

"Good, um… I'll pick you up here at seven?"

"Sounds good…" I said nodding.

"Ok then" he said and I smiled watching him. He went to leave but sat back down frowning for a few moments. "Just… one… other thing… I do need you to do me one little favour…"

"Oh well I'd do anything for you"

"That's good to know, um… I just need you to make me a potion"

"A potion? Any one in particular or should I just randomly choose one from my school books?" I asked

"The Wolfsbane potion" he said quietly.

"The werewolf potion?" I asked and he nodded, "I thought Snape made that for you?"

"He does but unfortunately for October and November he will not be able to. He of course didn't disclose why but obviously has a good reason not to. Everyone knows how vital it is I have this potion"

"Gee, Remus I don't know. It's a really hard potion and I manage to fuck up fruit punch so I'm probably not the best person for this"

"Please, no one else can"

"Why?"

"I don't know… most of them suggested you do it because apparently it's all right if _you _kill me"

"I could kill you?! Fuck that no! No way!"

"Please Tonks, Snape even recommended I ask you so you can do it"

"Snape recommended me? Did his head explode afterward?" I asked and Lupin sighed. "This is why you asked me out isn't it?" his eyes went wide and he looked at me shaking his head

"No" he said a little too quickly. I groaned and rolled my eyes,

"Wonderful Remus thank you for crushing my already low self esteem" I said and he took my hands in his staring at me desperately.

"Ok yes it was partly but mostly it was why I said… you're a bright and beautiful girl who cares for who am, not what I am and that means so much to me" he said and I sighed with a small smile. I then quickly snatched my hands back when I realised what he was doing.

"You're doing it again aren't you?"

"I'm sorry but I really need this potion. Please Tonks for me"

"I can't. Do you realise if I fuck this up it could be harmful to you or others? I can't have that on me. I'm sorry but if trained hands don't make this potion I don't know what could happen. It could simply not work or you could go all Edward Hyde on your neighbours…" I sighed.

"Your eyes look so beautiful when your telling me no" he said and I turned to him slowly with a dark look on my face.

"You're unbelievable" I said and he shrugged.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked and gave me a small smile.

"I'll make your stupid potion"

"I thought you would" he said and I just rolled my eyes. Yes I know I'm pathetic.

"Oh, and Snape has to show you how to make it so you should stay behind after the meeting on Thursday…" he said

"I hate you"

"No you don't" he said with a grin and then kissed my forehead before leaving. No I certainly didn't hate Remus Lupin…

* * *

Oh, tired... I've been trying to get my chapters over 8000 words each and sadly this one falls under it but i think over 7000 is close enough, feel free to disagree in your reviews! HINT HINT! Joking but I do love hearing from you guys, thanks, Penny


	6. Date

Thanks to my reviewers Kaladelia Undomiel and Divinia Serit, sorry for the long update wait… yeah I think that made sense. Well here you go, Penny

* * *

Chapter Six: Date

I was irritated. I usually am but now I had good reason to be. Tonight I had to stay behind at Grimmauld Place after the Order meeting to make Lupin's stupid potion.

I sat at the table watching the other members leave until there was only me, Black, Lupin and Snape remaining. Black and Lupin were sitting side by side diagonal from Snape and each of them was glaring off at a different area of the room. I frowned; I was obviously missing something but didn't really want to find out what. So long as they didn't come to blows this night might actually not be as bad as I anticipated.

I stood up abruptly, capturing their attention. I turned to Snape who stared back at me distastefully. I wasn't fazed; I don't think I've ever seen him look cheerful about anything.

"Ok Professor let's make a potion" I said over enthusiastically. At Snapes dark look Lupin and Black both laughed. Yes it was obvious torture for Snape to spend time with my bright and bubbly self but he'd have to deal.

"Suck it up mate; I'm not looking forward to spending time with the Prince of Darkness either" I said. He ignored my comment and held up the potion book I'd need so I walked over to stand beside him.

"Will you actually read the instructions of just gloss over them arrogantly and assume you know everything?" he asked sparing me a simple glance as he flipped through the book to find the potion.

"Gloss of course. It's only been five years Professor I haven't changed my potion making skills that much" I replied sweetly and he handed me the potion book.

"Don't kill us, I have to teach tomorrow"

"Yeah I'm sure they'll all be devastated to hear of your death" I muttered and he glared at me.

"Oh please you can't even pretend you don't know how fucking freaky you are" I said calmly. At Hogwarts the man had scared me horrifically; I had no problem being blunt with him now though.

"Why Nymphadora if I'd know about your death wish while you were my student I'd have been happy to oblige" he said

"Don't be silly Professor, all I wanted at school was good enough grades to become an Auror and to loose my virginity before my stupid skanky friend Stacey, which I did" I said and he stared at me. I glanced over and found Lupin and Black who were also giving me curious looks.

"What?" I asked and they all shook their heads.

"You're kind of a slut aren't you?" Black asked and Lupin hit him over the back of the head making me laugh.

"No, I cared deeply for Rodger and we'd been dating three months. I mean now, I'm slightly on the easy side but I usually wait four dates before sleeping with someone, unless it's been a while then I just jump right in. I'm always careful though"

"As fascinating as it is to know the sex life of my former student I would really not like to have to spend any more time here then necessary" Snape said and I nodded turning to gather the ingredients I needed for the potion.

When I turned back Lupin and Black were frowning at Snape suspiciously, I cleared my throat and they glanced at me. I did not want be cleaning anything up because they got into a fight and I let my gaze show that.

"Lupin here was simply shocked by your bold and frank uncensored way of speaking and my lack of reaction to it" Snape said

"Oh, well Remus you know how I talk a lot?" I said

"Yes"

"And you know how I'm really loud?"

"Yes" he said and I raised my eyebrows at him, "oh right"

"Yeah" I said smiling. I tied my short pink hair into pig tails and began to make the potion.

I blew it up only once and when I finally finished I was exhausted. I'd gotten extremely touchy after blowing it up the first time and any comments from any one after that had resulted in them getting a handful of dried caterpillars in the face. Black was still picking some out of his hair.

I blew my singed pink fringe from my face and put a glass of the white smoking liquid in front of Snape for inspection. While he did that I pushed some green goo from the potion off my clothes. It had blown up and I was covered in what I could only determine as green slime.

"Acceptable" Snape deemed

"Ten points to Hufflepuff?" I asked hopefully.

"Never" Snape replied and I rolled my eyes. Snape ignored me and held the glass out to Lupin who eyed it apprehensively.

"The full moons past" Lupin said

"Take it so we know she won't kill you next month" Snape said

"I promise not to do that on purpose" I said nodding. Lupin sighed and took the potion from Snape. He stared at it for a few moments before taking a few tentative sips.

"Just as foul as ever" Lupin said and Snape quickly swept from the room. I smiled at Lupin who gave me a small smile in return.

"Ah! That one was alive!" Black cried suddenly and I turned to give him an evil smile.

"Want some help?" I offered

"No way, I'm going to shower" he muttered and stalked off.

I turned to Lupin and smiled shyly, "Uh… I should go… I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yes tomorrow" Lupin said giving me a smile that made me sigh like an idiot.

"Ok bye" I said quickly before heading up the stairs stumbling slightly in my haste.

I headed off to work the next day determined to keep myself distracted so I wouldn't get all paranoid about my date. I walked over to my desk and frowned at the invitation sitting on it. I picked it up and only got to glance at it before Scrimgeour's voice was booming across the room.

"Attention lemmings. I'm sure you've all noticed from the invitations on your desk, it's that horrid time of year. Yes the annual Ministry Halloween Charity Gala is upon us once more" Scrimgeour said. My co-workers and I all groaned together.

"Our Department is hosting it" Scrimgeour continued and there were cries of outrage.

"What?"

"Why!"

"Can't the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures do it again? Last year was fantastic!"

"No, we're doing it" Scrimgeour said, "Attendance is _mandatory _for_ everyone_. Oh and due to a previous engagement I will not be going. Anyone wishing to volunteer their services should come see me before Friday. Also if no one volunteers I will volunteer you. That is all"

By the end of the day half the department had been volunteered because they'd pissed off Scrimgeour. Tracy, Kingsley and a few more unlucky people were stuck organising everything, finding caterers, arranging music and all that which just made me laugh.

"I wouldn't be laughing Tonks" Scrimgeour growled from behind me. I stood up straighter and Scrimgeour walked around to stand in front of me. Over his shoulder I saw Kingsley and Tracy both exchanged a happy grin.

"Oh no, sir come on I've been excellent today, it's not fair" I pleaded.

"Hmm… you're right Tonks. You don't have to volunteer"

"Really?"

"No, you'll be a waitress" he said and I groaned. He smiled and then walked off; while I glared at Tracy and Kingsley.

"Hey, you should be thankful we didn't mention you can play the piano" Tracy said.

"Oh Tonks, on second thought" Scrimgeour said walking back over to us. "We need musicians so you'll be playing the piano… do you know any cellists who'd like a job?"

I stared at him miserably and he raised his eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"No" I said and he nodded before walking off. I turned to face Tracy and Kingsley who exchanged a quick glance.

"Sorry…" they both said together. I shook my head and glanced at the clock. It was now seven and I made a quick excuse then raced home.

I walked straight to my room ignoring my parent's loud obnoxious sex. I'd be here less then ten minutes so I felt it best not to disturb them. I wasn't one for organising my outfits for dates two days before so I stood in my underwear staring into my wardrobe for a few moments. I had just decided on jeans and slid into them when the doorbell rang.

I hurried toward the door hoping not to alert my parents that I was home or I'd have to have a talk with them about 'appropriate timing' or something. It was as I skidded to a halt I realised I hadn't grabbed a shirt. Ah well…

I pulled open the door and smiled at Lupin.

"Wotcher" I said calmly.

"Oh, um… that's a lot more casual then I had in mind" he stuttered and I laughed.

"Sorry, I'm running a little late and I didn't want you to have to meet my parents" I said and he simply nodded staring at a spot just above my head. I looked him up and down quickly. He wore a shabby old sports coat over a fairly nice dress shirt making me rethink my jeans.

"Ok, I will be one minute. I'd invite you in but my parents are having sex loudly so…" I trailed off.

"Oh good I was hoping they were doing something awkward" Lupin said and I smiled.

"One minute" I promised and turned crashing right into the hall table knocking the vase of flowers off it. I caught the case swiftly and was so impressed with myself I dropped it in surprise.

"Dora?" mum called

"I'm fine!" I replied, "Everything is fine"

"Did I hear the doorbell earlier?"

"No!" I said loudly and quickly ran off to my room. I changed my jeans to some black pants and found a blouse my grandmother had bought me for my last birthday. I changed my hair from its short spiky pink to a short and smooth black before heading back into the hall. I fixed the vase putting it back on the table on my way to the door. I stepped out onto the front porch and closed the door behind me quickly.

"Hi" I said to Lupin who smiled.

"You look lovely"

"Thank you, you scrub up nice as well" I replied, "So where are we going?"

"Ah… a restaurant" he said quietly. I nodded and we settled into a silence walking along my street for a little while. I was slightly worried; I never exactly flourished in restaurant environments. No one appreciates clumsy girl's right near a display of crystal glasses.

Lupin stopped and took my hand Apparating with me to our destination. I cringed inwardly, it was a fancy French restaurant and they really didn't appreciate clumsy girls anywhere near their sleek glass doors.

"Now I know what your Boggart is, fancy French restaurants" Lupin said and I slapped his arm

"I'm not that bad… it's just… I'm clumsy"

"I know"

"No, but I'm like life threateningly so. Honest, people get seriously injured around me. Once I tripped into my best friend sending the both of us crashing into a trophy case she broke her left wrist in an odd way and to this day still cannot clap properly" I said.

"All right, we can go somewhere else" he said and I nodded. We both stood staring at each other for a few moments.

"Lupin, you asked me out you have to pick a place"

"You didn't like the place I picked"

"Only because I'm a danger to others. Take me somewhere where that's not an issue"

"Like?"

"Well in a bar there are too many people around for me to do any real damage, in an open area like a park I'm far enough away from other people to not kill them and at say your place I'm really only in danger of tripping and breaking your coffee table, which I can fix"

"You're not going to my place"

"You're to smart for me Lupin" I said with a disappointed sigh. "Let's go to the beach"

"The beach?" he repeated and I nodded, "But it's night time, freezing and there isn't a decent beach in the whole country"

"Lupin we're going to the beach" I said and took hold of his arms. He sighed and let me Apparate us to a beach.

I dropped his arms and turned to stare out across the black icy ocean. I immediately took my heels off and stood in the cool sand.

"So you don't like dinners by candle light but do enjoy long walks along the beach?" Lupin asked and I looked up at him.

"You really want me to explain?" I asked, he nodded, "Ok with long walks along the beach there is nothing but the man. He can't dazzle me with fancy clothes or try to buy my attention and that's what I like"

"Secretly rich men who don't tell you're their rich till after the first date?"

"Yes" I said with a nod. He nodded and I slapped his arm, "I was joking you idiot"

"I know and stop hitting me I'm old" he said

"Hitting you? Like this" I said and whacked his arm.

"Ow, yes" he said "If you keep hitting me I will hit you back"

"You can't hit me I'm a girl"

"That's very debatable" he said and my mouth fell open in shock

"Remus," I said sniffing dramatically, "I think you deserve to be hit again" and I promptly hit his arm once more. I then sat down on the sand and made him sit down beside me. I stared out at the ocean watching the waves slip across the sand occasionally crashing against a rock.

"So Remus" I said drawing out the 'so'.

"Yes Tonks" he mimicked.

"Well, we always talk about me" I said and Lupin raised an eyebrow so I sighed, "Fine, _I_ always talk about me. Tonight _you're_ going to talk about _you_"

"I don't want to" he said making me snigger.

"I'll help you"

"Let's just talk about you"

"We always talk about me"

"I'm ok with that subject"

"Remus, we're talking about you!"

"Quite demanding aren't you?"

"Yes, now start talking!" I said he remained silent just staring out across the ocean making me sigh dramatically, "Do you have any family?"

"Family?" he repeated

"Yes, parents, siblings?"

"Siblings?"

"Remus if you keep repeating everything I say we're not going to get anywhere"

"Maybe I don't want to get anywhere"

"You're being uncharacteristically immature"

"No you are" he retorted.

"How come you don't want to – your family's not dead are they?" I was paranoid I'd put my foot in my mouth like I usually do.

"Unfortunately not" he said looking slightly sour making me grin.

"Nasty divorce?" I guessed and he frowned at me, "Well then what? Share, share"

"Well my parents aren't together, they never really were. My father married when I was twenty-one. Before that it had just been a series of girlfriends and things like that"

"Oh, so what's your step-mum like?" I asked

"Um… She's quite a nice woman but always feels extremely awkward around me as she's three or so years younger then me. She was about nineteen when she married my father and she already had a son from a previous relationship. An excellent mother though and a very good wife" he said.

"What about your mother?"

"My mother… well she seems to drift from man to man really so I don't have any definite step siblings from her, or even half ones at that. She got remarried for the fourth time this summer" he said quietly.

"Is your step-father nice?"

"I didn't go to the wedding. I don't really talk to my parents… we don't really have much reason to nowadays…"

"Lucky bastard" I said and he raised an eyebrow. "You heard my parents; I think they got far too used to not having me in the house" he laughed and shook his head.

"What do your parents do?" I asked

"My mother is the perfect housewife and my father teaches at a Muggle high school"

"That's unusual" I said, "You know, for a wizard to have a Muggle job, he is a wizard right? If not then it's not that weird"

"No he's a wizard but he's also unusual" Lupin replied and I stared at him for a few moments.

"Why does he teach Muggles?" I asked

"Because he has been banned from teaching wizards" he replied

"Can I ask why?"

"You can but I am reluctant to answer"

"You don't have to if you don't want" I said

"Yes but knowing you your curiosity will get the better of you and you'll try and find it all out at work"

"Well if you have a criminal record I pretty much can. But I won't if you don't want me to" I said, "Do_ you_ have a criminal record?"

"Yes, all I will tell you is that involved a chainsaw and a very unfortunate bar maid" Lupin said and my eyes widened "No, I burnt down a house"

"Why?"

"Because fire is pretty" he replied and I blinked a few times. "You have a very beautiful confused face"

"What?" I asked and he laughed.

"You have a nice laugh" I said awkwardly. It was just one of things you randomly blurt out because you think the other person _has_ to know.

"Thank you"

"You should laugh more" I said

"No ones very funny these days" he said

"Sirius is kind of funny"

"Sirius is not funny do not encourage him" Lupin said and I laughed, "No really don't"

"Ok, ok" I promised. "So how old is your step-brother?"

"Um… he was about one at the wedding so he'd be about Harry's age"

"Does he go to Hogwarts? Did you teach him? That would have been so awkward!"

"He's a Muggle"

"Oh, still…" I muttered, "Does he know you're a wizard?"

"Yes, my father likes being honest, some say he's too honest"

"They know you're a werewolf too huh?"

"Well my father didn't feel it was right to keep anything from them. Not that they believed him. They had a hard enough time grasping the wizard concept"

"That's so weird… your family is so different. Who'd you grow up with?"

"My grandparents. Well my mother was living with my grandparents but mostly it was them… what about you?"

"I would have thought that one was pretty obvious. I was raised by my parents you idiot" I said.

"No I meant do you have brothers and sisters or anything like that?"

"Nope it's just me…" I said and he nodded. We settled into a silence and I just watched him studying the lines on his face, where scars criss-crossed and how the wind blew his greying hair into his eyes. I shook myself, if I didn't I'd have started to sigh wistfully.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked, he wasn't looking at me but staring out across the ocean. I frowned for a moment thinking of the answer

"Well knowing you I'm probably never going to get another date from you unless I tie you to a chair so I most likely will not get a chance to be this close to you again"

"If you sit beside me at an Order meeting we'll probably be sitting about this distance apart" he said and I smiled at him. I moved over until I was right beside him then climbed onto his lap. I sat with my legs over one of his own so my side rested on his front. I leant against him resting my head on his shoulder. He hadn't put his arms around me but he hadn't pushed me off either.

"Ok I'm never going to be _this _close to you again" I said making him chuckle. We sat like this for a long while. In that time one of his hands had moved to rest on my hip.

"Tonks"

"Yes?"

"I want to kiss you"

"Really?" I asked sounding way to hopeful. He smiled and I continued in a more relaxed tone, "Because you don't have to tell me, you can just do it"

"I said I want to" he clarified.

"But you won't" I concluded.

"I might" he said

"But…" I prompted.

"But I want to kiss _you_"

"I do not follow"

"I want to kiss brunette Tonks"

"I am a brunette" I said holding up a bit of my hair. He just stared at me and I realised what he meant. I shifted off his lap to sit beside him and sat silently for a few moments.

"But you saw it already" I said and he smiled

"I want to see it again" he said simply and started to bite my lip while I thought. "Oh come on Tonks it's not that horrible"

"I know… I know it's stupid I just…" I stopped and sighed.

"You must stop putting yourself down, you have the bonus of being beautiful on the outside as well as inside"

"Well… I do have a super cute pancreas" I said and he laughed, "I'll make you a deal Lupin, I'll try and stop putting myself down so much if you do"

"Well if you're only going to try then I'm only going to try"

"Fine, fine, we'll both try" I said and folded my hands in my lap. He nudged me with his shoulder and I glanced at him. He had his eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Oh what? Gosh fine! I'll show you me, _again_. But you have to show me something"

"How Tonks? This is really all there is" he said indicating to his face.

"I can think of a couple things I'd like to see…" I muttered and he smacked me over the back of the head. "I actually wasn't thinking anything dirty; get your mind out of the gutter Professor"

"All right I'll show you something. Ladies first" he said

"Wait what are you going to show me? I have to decide if it's worth it"

"Oh it is" he assured me. I rolled my eyes and then closed them frowning in concentration. When I opened my eyes again my clothes were a little roomier and my hair was getting gently tossed around my shoulders by the light wind. I curled my hair behind my ears to try and make it less annoying before turning to him. He was just looking at me and I shifted uncomfortably.

"That's amazing" he said and I nodded silently. "Ok…" he moved so he was facing me a little more sitting up slightly and untucked his shirt. He then took my hand and guided it under his shirt. I stayed quiet while he guided my hand over his warm skin running across the occasional scar. He stopped and I just stared at him my hand resting just over his hip with his own hand on top of it.

"Do you feel that?" he asked and I shook my head. All I could feel was the smooth skin indicating a scar. He took my other hand and did the same thing on his right side. I gasped a little when I felt it. His right side blended from his hip to waist fine while his left dipped in oddly. He let go of my hand and held up his shirt so I could see. I took my hands away and stared at the scars running all over the revealed skin. I saw why his left side felt odd, it looked like something had taken a chunk out of him and it hadn't fully grown back. That was probably exactly what happened.

He lowered his shirt and smiled, "Your definitely one of the better reactions I've had. When Sirius first saw it he started to scream and rage asking how I could do that to myself. Back then I had no other excuse for my scars, I much preferred my friends thinking I was suicidal than knowing I was a monster. It was also quite funny to watch them try and avoid using the words suicide, death or knife. That last one particularly…"

"Remus I-" he cut me off by taking my face in his hands and kissing me softly. It started off gentle but soon he had coaxed my mouth open and we were kissing heavily. My hand wound its way into his hair and one of his hands had moved to rest on my back while the other shifted slightly to my neck. He pulled away letting his hands drop breathing quickly. I removed my hand from his hair, now sticking up in a strangely alluring manner. "Forgot what I was going to say" I finished. He smiled and kissed me again, going straight into a deep kiss to which I eagerly responded. I don't know how long we were like this but when he pulled away again I had moved so I was straddling him.

"We should probably get you home" he said and I nodded slowly my thoughts a little behind. I climbed off him and we both stood dusting sand off ourselves. He then pulled me closer and we Apparated. We appeared in front of my neighbour's house and I glanced around to check if anyone had seen us. No one had so we both turned and headed toward my house short walk away. He walked me up the porch steps and we stopped in front of the door.

"Well…" I started awkwardly, "Um… I had a nice time tonight… I kind of forgot that dates without sex are nice too…"

"I'm glad I could remind you" he said and I smiled.

"Ok… well goodnight" I said

"Ah Tonks… um I don't think-" I put my hand over his mouth to silence him.

"I know what you're going to say. Can you give yourself just a day of not worrying about the future? Just a day… you know? I'll still be around to dump tomorrow" I said and removed my hand.

"All right then… goodnight" he said and leant down to kiss me softly. He pulled away and I turned to unlock the front door. I struggled with it for a moment before dropping them. He scooped up the keys, found the right one and unlocked the door swiftly and klutz free.

"Thank you" I said and he smiled tossing me the keys. I missed and they skidded into the hallway.

_Smooth Tonks… ah it could be worse…_ I consoled myself.

I turned and walked right into the door frame making him snigger. I stepped into the hallway and gave him a brief and slightly embarrassed smile before closing the door.

* * *

Ok, not much to say, sorry it's short. I gotta rush off to work, review please, Penny


	7. Talk

I'm so sorry! I went overseas then school started again so this story kind of got neglected (excuses, excuses right?). But look an update! I'm not getting as many reviews for this story but I do love it so I'm going to continue it, it may just take me a little longer because I can relax with it not being hounded by reviewers. Thanks to my reviewer for the last chapter Nocturnal Rose. On with the story, Penny

* * *

Chapter Seven: Talk

I usually loved October but my date with Lupin near the end of September seemed to have stuffed up the whole month for me. Lupin had written to me the day after our date and said we should just be friends. That meant that the next week, the first week of October, I was sulking and generally miserable company. Tracy, I could tell, was reluctant to invite me to her birthday party that Friday. No one wants the depressed girl who just got dumped there. It was probably why I drank too much beer that night just to make sure I was actually fun. I was a little too fun Tracy informed me the next day. I made out with everyone my co-workers male and female, random people and even the bartender the apparently very attractive very gay female bartender who insisted on giving me her number.

"You should call her" Tracy said pleasantly as she fell into step beside me. It was Monday and I was hoping everyone had forgotten about her party on Friday but was sadly disappointed. I briskly made my way to my desk ignoring the cat calls and wolf whistles.

"Wanna go again love?"

"Fuck off Pierce"

"Oh Tonks we cleared a desk for you in case you feel like dancing on it"

"Shut up Willis"

"Tonks!"

"Shut the fuck up!" I snapped.

"What did you just say?" I froze. Just my luck. I turned slowly to face Scrimgeour who was standing behind me. My co-workers quickly scrambled back to their work pretending they hadn't been whistling and jeering moments ago.

"Interesting weekend?" Scrimgeour asked me. He sounded polite but I knew there was a threat laced under the words, hidden carefully.

"Um..." I started.

"Maybe next time McCollum has a party she'll remember not to invite the whole department. Purely for my sake of course, I don't care how many surfaces you fall off Tonks nor do I care to hear about it every minute we're supposed to be working" he shouted the last few words so that it echoed through the whole room. Tracy and I standing in front of him both winced at the volume and he smirked looking fairly pleased. Everyone busied themselves even more frantically, resulting in more than one person running into someone else.

"Tonks!" Scrimgeour said snapping my attention back to him "Follow me!" he barked.

I followed him quickly as he led me past the rows of cubicles where my co-workers shot me sympathetic glances. I was a little confused when he didn't lead me off to his office to shout at me but out into the hallway where the lifts stood. I didn't say anything to him and let him fume in silence. He punched the button for the lift angrily and glared as it took its sweet time getting there. When it finally arrived everyone seeing that an angry Scrimgeour was getting on climbed off even though I knew half of them didn't work on this floor. Scrimgeour dragged me into the empty lift with him and hit another button. I saw the look on the other Ministry employee's faces as the doors shut. They all thought I was doomed. I however was used to Scrimgeour acting this way and so it didn't dampen my mood at all. He couldn't really reprimand me, I mean sure he could shout and stuff but I wasn't going to get fired or anything. I was free to spend my time outside of work anyway I wanted.

The lift stopped and Scrimgeour stepped off. I hurried after him following him down an elegant hallway.

He led me through a set of double doors and I stopped in the doorway staring around the room. It was the Ministry's ballroom. I'd never been in here before having successfully avoided attending all the Ministry's functions since I'd started working here. The floors were an elegant wood and the roof a glittering expanse of darkness designed to shine with what looked like millions of stars. The right side of the room was flanked with long windows showing a magically enchanted view of a twinkling sky.

Scrimgeour was already halfway across the room when I stopped admiring the place. I quickly hurried over and caught up with him. He was leading me to the corner where a grand piano sat.

"Play it" he said.

"Sir?"

"The Halloween Gala is in three weeks. You already volunteered to pay the piano"

"You forced me to volunteer" I said, he ignored this.

"McCollum has been finding me other musicians within the department to keep the budget cheap so I need to make sure you can all play the same songs" he said and pointed to a music book sitting on the seat. I picked it up and flipped through it before sitting down at the piano. I place the book in front of me and played a little bit just to get the feel. I started again stuffing up a bit but quickly moved on hoping Scrimgeour wouldn't notice.

"You fucked that up" he said and I glanced at him. "I could read it on your face"

"Well it's hard playing a piece of music you've never seen before" I said defensively and stuffed up again. I stopped playing and let my hands fall in my lap. "If I practise it'll sound fine"

"Really?"

"Yes really" I said and turned back to the piano. I played Beethoven's Für Elise for him and then turned to look at him with my eyebrows raised. He was staring at me oddly and I shifted awkwardly under his gaze. The silence was irritating; I kind of wished he'd yell at me.

"No magic, I'm impressed" he said finally and I shrugged.

"Even if bewitched to play by itself the piano still has to be taught how" I muttered quietly.

"Interesting, well you should get back to work" he said. I didn't need telling twice, I hurried out of the room and back to my desk.

Tracy was waiting at my desk for my return and brightened immediately when she saw me.

"What did Scrimgeour want?" she asked

"To watch me play the piano" I replied easily and slipped into my chair. Tracy rested her hip on my desk her hands folded over her chest.

"Oh yeah" she muttered, "that stupid gala"

"How's organising going?"

"Ok, Shacklebolt is pretty good at it surprisingly"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, we've got all the food organised; all the serving staff are people from our department which also covers security"

"Handy" I said and she smiled

"Handy indeed. Then music we have covered and I think that's really all you need for a gala right?"

"It's a charity gala, what are you doing to raise money?" I asked.

"Oh shit. Oh shit! Shacklebolt!" Tracy screeched and then disappeared before I could yell at her for screeching in my face. I decided to simply take pleasure in her misfortune.

I turned back to my desk to get some files done for Scrimgeour before slinking back home.

I sat at the dinner table chewing on some of my pink hair as I read through a file in front of me. My parents were opposite me eating their dinner while mine sat at my elbow neglected as I was engrossed in my file.

"Dora, no work at the table" mum said and I looked at her.

"I thought that only applied to dad because mine won't set you on fire or anything" I said

"One time and she goes nuts" dad muttered and I smiled at him.

"Dora" mum sighed and so I put the file away making her smile. "So how's work?"

"Fine" I said turning to my dinner of odd looking spaghetti mum had whipped up. "Mum? Did you... make this without magic?" I asked

"Yeah, I had no idea how hard it was to boil spaghetti on the stove but your Grandma walked me through it over the phone" she said and dad smiled proudly at her. Mum didn't like her mother-in-law very much. She had no problem with Muggles but Grandma had a problem with witches so whenever mum would try anything the Muggle way Grandma was thrilled.

"Um... why?" I asked.

"Just to see if I could" mum said.

"And you can, you don't need to prove anything to my mother"

"I know that. I wasn't" mum said shooting dad a dangerous warning look. "Even if I was it's not like would matter anyway. You're her only son of course I'm not good enough for you"

"Well I wasn't good enough for your mother"

"That doesn't count because I wasn't good enough for mother"

"And how is Grandmother Druella?" I asked

"Well if she really wanted to make me happy like mothers should want for their daughters she'd be dead" mum said and I glanced at dad who quickly jumped in to get mum away from her thoughts. Mum rarely had such nasty things to say about anyone but if you got her started on her family she became as dark as the family that spawned her. Her eldest sister Bellatrix was in prison with her husband for being Deatheaters, the name Voldemort gave to his loyal followers, and torturing a pour couple into madness after his downfall back in the eighties. Her younger sister Narcissa was married to another one of Voldemort's Deatheaters who though there was no real proof was probably conversing with his master right now. Of course after he had pleaded he had been under the Imperius curse during Voldemort's first reign the Ministry had believed him enough to keep him out of Azkaban. They did not however believe him enough to stop raiding his house every so often in search of Dark Arts artefacts.

I didn't like either of my Aunts and I certainly didn't like their husbands who were both slimy creepy guys that gave me the shivers whenever I had to talk with them. I was lucky I'd only met my Aunt Bella and her husband my Uncle Rodolphus once. Mum was determined to steer me away from a career as an Auror, worried it was too dangerous and so had taken me to Azkaban to show me what I'd be dealing with in my job. Yeah my mum took me to Azkaban. I mean she did wait till I was seventeen but she still took me, no one should ever, _ever_ have to go there. The prison is an island fortress guarded by horrible dark creatures called Dementors who suck happiness out of everything. While we were there the Dementors were moved onto different floors to minimise their effect on us. It didn't matter; their presence was etched into the walls, burned into the prisoners minds and brought out through their screams.

"You'd have to come here a lot in your job, and deal with these types of people" mum had told me, her voice shaking, her breath making mist in the air as she tried to not show me the Dementors were affecting her. She then introduced me to my Aunt Bella and in the opposite cell my Uncle Rodolphus. Bella was giggling as we strolled past and I never wanted to meet the crazy bitch again.

"People like her all the time imagine it Dora" mum warned and I listened, letting her have her rant. I then let her lead me back home and though I'd not actually come into contact with a Dementor found myself so depressed from just the atmosphere and seeing all those criminals I couldn't morph for three hours after our trip.

I didn't care about my mum's warnings, an Auror is all I'd wanted to be and so I signed up for the Auror Academy the next day.

My Aunt Cissy I'd seen a little more often, as she was a little like my mum. She'd been only twelve when mum was kicked out of home for bring dad around to meet the family parents and didn't understand why she wouldn't be seeing her big sister ever again. So she would meet with mum in secret over the years and would often baby sit me when I was younger and she was in her teens. Then she met her husband Lucius Malfoy and the first few years of her marriage had tried to keep up the relationship with mum. Inviting us to my cousin Draco's birthdays and things growing colder and colder with each visit till mum started declining unable to stand the insults Uncle Lucius shot at her family even insulting Aunt Cissy when she defended mum. Now the only communication mum had with Aunt Cissy was a generic Christmas card every year though Aunt Cissy would occasionally scribble in something about Grandmother Druella's ailing health.

"So" mum said, once again her cheerful self after some careful words from dad, "Anything interesting going on at work?"

"Not really" I said, "My department is hosting the Halloween Charity Gala this year so everyone's been organising that"

"Oh, isn't it a bit hard to protecting us from dark wizards and hosting a charity function?" dad asked

"Only some people are working on the Gala, those with light case loads or the people who have annoyed Scrimgeour lately?"

"So what are you doing for the Gala?" mum asked and I smiled

"I'll be in the band" I replied and mum raised her eyebrows.

"You hate playing in public" she said

"Well I have to be there and if I serve drinks I'll wind up spilling them on an important someone so I think it's best to be safely behind the piano for the duration of the night" I said with a shrug and dad nodded

"Good idea" he said.

"Do you know who will be there?"

"The Money and The Influential as usual"

"Don't antagonise Lucius Malfoy" mum said and I let my mouth fall open.

"Mum! Like I would do something like that" I protested sounding genuinely offended.

"Don't think I've forgotten about Draco's seventh birthday party" she said

"I was fourteen"

"Morphing into other people's children and attempting to get their parents to take you home so you can press kidnapping charges is not funny!" mum snapped and dad sniggered which made mum turn to glare at him.

"It was funny" dad defended

"It was not funny!" mum cried and dad ducked his head to hide his laughs.

"I don't see what the problem is they found Draco eventually" I muttered and mum gave me a stern look. "Ok I won't annoy him if we talk"

"No even if you see him don't do anything" mum ordered and I pouted

"Fine" I agreed and she nodded in satisfaction.

"Good, now eat your spaghetti" mum said. Dad and I exchanged a glance before we both started to snigger making mum groan in frustration.

* * *

I sat at my desk ignoring Kingsley who was trying to make agree to be auctioned off.

"It's barbaric" I said and he sighed.

"It's not. It's just dinner"

"With anyone! You could be sending me off to get butchered or something"

"Tonks, we're auctioning off dinner with Aurors. I doubt that anyone who butchers people would be stupid enough to firstly turn up to a Ministry function and second butcher an Auror he paid a lot of money to dine with" Kingsley said and waved the form in my face. I rolled my eyes shaking my head.

That had been Tracy's bright idea to fundraise. Auction off dinners with young and single Aurors as I unfortunately fit both categories I was being hounded constantly by Tracy and Kingsley. Tracy couldn't sign up as she was now thirty and apparently not 'young enough' to be auctioned off. That was ridiculous, she was pretty and she_ looked_ young enough. Kingsley was... well I don't know how old he was but he had a girlfriend who refused to 'let greedy rich bitches sink their claws into my man'.

"Come on Tonks, maybe you'll meet someone you like"

"I already have met someone I like"

"Maybe you'll meet someone you like who likes you back" Kingsley corrected and I shot him a dark look.

I was having a crap day. Scrimgeour had yelled at me till his voice went hoarse and that took nearly an hour. I don't even know what he rambled on about the Minister and his wife being a bitch or something. I mean it had started off relevant to my work ethic but finished in a completely separate topic entirely. Then on top of that I find that Millar has hung himself in his cell so we have no idea who his supplier is and the only case I've been actually working on is officially dead. Now I'll be updating old files forever. I thought that if we just got Millar's supplier Scrimgeour would put me back onto other cases but no... no I was doomed to sit about with cold cases...

And tonight I would have to make Lupins stupid potion. It was a little over a week till the Halloween Charity Gala so everyone was rushing about like morons. Everyone was so busy with actual work and organising things that we were stretched pretty tight, and still Scrimgeour wouldn't put me on a case, so I'd have to pull out the family emergency card to be able to leave early today so the potion would be ready for tonight.

"That's... just don't" I muttered. I hadn't spoken to Lupin since our date and I was not looking forward to it at all.

"Ok, I'm sorry that wasn't very fair but everyone will want to bid on you. You're going to be our most expensive Auror" Kingsley said.

"Why?" I asked glancing at him. I sat back and shook my head staring in disbelief. "No! No way! Forget it" I cried standing up and storming off. Kingsley quickly got up to follow me.

"Tonks just-"

"No! You fucking arsehole Kingsley Shacklebolt" I shouted causing a few curious co-workers to stop working and turn to watch. "I don't even do that for my boyfriends"

"Tonks, I get it. Its fine, can we auction you off as just simple Tonks then?"

"Simple Tonks?" I repeated.

"Yeah, it means you'll have to ditch the crazy hair just so they think you're plain Jane" Kingsley said and I rolled my eyes.

"All right I guess"

"Thank you"

"I have to go, tell Scrimgeour I had a family emergency" I said and Kingsley nodded.

"And I am sorry for-"

"Don't worry about it" I said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks" he said and I nodded before heading off.

I made my way into Grimmauld Place feeling decidedly miserable. Though I felt instantly worse for all myself pity when I found Black slouched in a kitchen chair. He leapt up at the sight of me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"What's the date?" he asked his head buried into my neck so his voice was muffled by my shoulder.

"October 21st" I replied and he sighed letting me go. "Has no one... come to see you?"

"No" he muttered and slumped back down into his seat. "Why are you here?"

"I have to make Lupins potion" I said watching Black carefully. He was quiet and seemed distracted so I wasn't sure if he was ok or going through some episode where he might start screaming and throwing things at me.

"The full moon is tonight?" he asked.

"Yes"

"That means Remus is coming over" he said quietly.

"Um... I should think so. I mean he has to get his potion and I don't know where he lives so he'd have to come here" I said with an encouraging smile.

"Do you think he'll stay?"

"Well I don't really know how things go down on the full moon. I'm new here remember? Does he have a set up at home or something?"

"He lives in a dodgy flat, his neighbours complain about the noise. The walls are too thin and he's always worried about breaking through so he locks himself in his bathroom..."

"Well, I'm out of work for today and tonight, do you want me to stay if he doesn't?"

"Yes" Black said and I smiled.

"I can do that" I assured him before turning to the potions book Snape had left. I read the neat writing carefully and then began to prepare the ingredients. Black watched me intently as I did think not saying anything while I worked. When I actually started making the potion, dropping things into the cauldron bubbling on the stove he came over to stand beside me watching as I added and stirred the cauldrons contents.

"So..." Black said while I stood back to let the potion sit for a half an hour.

"So..." I prompted knowing he wanted to say something.

"How did your date with Moony go?"

"Uh... well..." I stopped to think. How did it go? I thought it went well but Lupin obviously thought not as he dumped me the next day by owl no less.

"He hasn't said anything about it in his letters I'm dying of curiosity over here"

"Um... well it was nice. We went to dinner then sat on the beach and talked"

"The beach? How romantic. What did you talk about?"

"Stuff... just the general getting to know each other stuff. School and family and such..."

"He told you about his family?" Black asked sounding surprised.

"Uh... well he mentioned his parents weren't together and things like that but didn't elaborate on anything" I said and Black nodded.

"I wouldn't worry about that, it took seven years to get him to talk about general stuff like that. I mean he told us his parents weren't together and that he lived with his grandparents but anything more than that we had to wait for. It wasn't like his lycanthropy which we could all figure out with a few absences and a lunar chart. This sort of stuff he could hide if he wanted to and he did for a good long while" Black said.

"I'm not really worried, he doesn't want to see me romantically anymore and I don't want to be friends with someone who takes seven years to tell me why his parents aren't together" I said

"My father was a teacher at Hogwarts. He slept with a student, once and she got pregnant"

I turned slowly to Lupin who was standing on the last step on the stairs leading down the kitchen. Black took hold of my hand to squeeze it reassuringly. I was grateful for it as I had not really intended for Lupin to hear what I'd said or for him to feel he had to open up so I would be his friend.

"She was fifteen" Lupin continued stepping into the kitchen and heading over to stand by the table. "He gave her some money to 'take care of it' and she ran home to her parents who agreed to raise the child as their own with the mother pretending to be his sister. I was ten when my grandparents told me Leanne was really my mother"

"Your potions nearly done" I replied and turned back around to face the potion.

"What are you doing? He opened up to you, leap into his arms and snog him senseless" Black hissed at me.

"I can't ok. I can't do it and I won't" I whispered.

"Do what?" he asked matching my whisper.

"Be friends. I am not content with that and I know it's not fair to him my being like this but I can't do it so I'll treat him with indifference" I replied.

"Werewolf hearing" Black said and I frowned at him before I turned to face Lupin who was staring at us with his eyebrows raised.

"Fancy a chat?" he asked.

"I'll just... leave you two alone" Black said and I stared at him in alarm. He steered me toward the table and sat me down in a seat before leaving. Lupin sat opposite me and just watched me calmly. I stared back determined not to be the first to crack but I couldn't help it. That calm stare was doing my head in.

"You'll be honest right?" I asked quickly.

"If you want" he replied.

"I do"

"All right" he agreed.

"Why did you break up with me?" I asked.

"Because..." he paused to think for a few moments "Romantically... I can't, we can't. You know that" he said and I looked down at the table trying not to show my immaturity by sulking.

"Well why didn't you tell me in person?" I asked when I was sure I could keep the petulance from my voice.

"I was afraid" he said and I looked up at him.

"Of what? I'm not going to hit you just because you dump me" I said and he laughed a bit shaking his head.

"No, I'm fairly certain if it came to blows I could take you" he said and I offered him a small smile. "No I was afraid because you're a very persuasive girl and I knew you'd find some way to persuade me to stay with you. Even if it was months of you just saying 'a little longer, stay a little longer' I would and... it's not fair, to either of us" he said and I nodded.

"No I get it, I'm still going to be upset and pine hopelessly for you but..." I trailed off and he frowned at me.

"I'm too late aren't I?"

"Late?" I repeated.

"You've already fallen for me" he said. I stopped for a moment thinking hard. Had I fallen for him? His smile made me smile, his happiness made me happy and his sadness made me sad – oh no...

When had this happened? That was pretty easy I suppose... the very first time I saw him. He intrigued me, confused me, and kept me engaged by his strangeness, someone I wouldn't ever be bored by.

I looked at Remus and nodded shyly unable to actually tell him that yes I had fallen for him.

"Sorry" I muttered.

"No I'm flattered, and a little confused but mostly flattered" he said and I smiled. "Will you be ok?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I'm so stupid" I said trying not to sniff or anything though my throat was burning and my eyes were watering. "I fall to fast and I fall to hard"

Remus sighed and stood up walking around the table. He pulled my chair out and took out another chair sitting in it before turning me slightly so we were facing one another. He carefully took my small hands in his large ones. They were warm and rough, his thumbs rubbing comforting circles on my knuckles.

"You're not stupid. You're young" he said and I hung my head growing my pink hair longer to hide my face. He laughed a little and gave my hands a small squeeze. "When I was seventeen, I had a crush on this pretty Ravenclaw girl named Rhonda Stevens. She was so nice to absolutely everyone and never discriminated against anyone. It was her kind nature that led me to believe she might give a young werewolf like me a go. And maybe if things were going well I'd tell her my secrets and she wouldn't be afraid, she wouldn't run away and maybe I'd get my chance at a normal life. I'd never even spoken to her. And even though I'd never spoken to her I knew I loved her"

"You were seventeen, you can't love anything at seventeen your hormones are all warped" I retorted.

"No and here's my point. When you're young you love, often and carelessly. Every boy you've ever been with Tonks you have loved in some way. As you get older you learn to hold back a little, so that you're not wasting your affections on someone who doesn't deserve them"

"Oh..." I said "Do you think I'm wasting them on you?"

"Well my low self-esteem would say yes but that's because having never been loved by neither my father or mother I feel that I'm not worthy of love in any form"

"And the Remus who doesn't have low self-esteem?" I asked

"Well he doesn't so much talk as 'woof' and may I just say... woof" he said looking me up and down appreciatively making me smile.

"You and Moony are pretty separate beings huh?" I asked.

"He's kind of like an imaginary friend. I tend to blame him when something goes wrong or when I do something bad it's that he made me do it" he said and I smiled.

"I should finish your potion" I said and reluctantly pulled my hands out of his hold. I stood up and headed over to the stove to stir the potion.

I could feel him watching me as I finished the potion but I ignored him until it started to get to me.

"Stop it" I said turning around.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently.

"Staring at me"

"Well there's nothing else very interesting to stare at in here. Did you know that you frown a little when you're concentrating? Or that when you're distracted you lean a lot to the left?"

"No I didn't, then again I don't pay that much attention to myself" I said and he smiled. "Your potions ready"

He stood up and came over to stand beside me. I stared at him for a few moments before he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Do you want me to just drink the whole cauldron or can I have a glass?" he asked.

"Sorry, I just keep forgetting how tall you are, its daunting ok?" I said and he shrugged.

"My parents weren't very tall so I attribute it to the werewolf things, snapping my bones in and out of place every month for my whole adolescence must have given me a few good inches" he said and I grimaced.

"Gross" I said and he laughed.

"It is gross" Black said re-entering the room with a flourish of his hand. I smiled glad to see he was back to his usual self after a few hours with some company.

"I told you not to watch" Remus said quietly and Black snorted.

"Prongs threw up for twenty minutes, it was the best. Have you ever seen a deer throw up?" Black asked me sounding excited.

"No, nor do I have the desire to" I said

"Oh, we could have snuck into the zoo and fed them weird things" Black said

"Animal cruelty aside I have a question" Remus interrupted before I could yell at Black.

"Ask away my friend" Black said

"May I tear up one of your rooms? My neighbour has threatened to call the land lord if she hears my dogs acting up again and I can't have him just waltzing into my flat" Remus said

"Of course you can. I have just the room"

"Not your mothers"

"No Buckbeaks already fucked that up, damn good job he did too but no. Another one a better one"

"Your father's room?" Remus guessed.

"I've become predictable" Black sighed and Remus just shook his head. I turned to ladle some of his potion into a glass then held it up to him.

"Your potion" I said and Remus took it. He downed it quickly and then screwed up his face in disgust

"Hmm, I don't know what it is but it tastes slightly less disgusting then usual" he muttered looking into the empty glass that was still smoking.

"Maybe it's because Tonks made it with love and Snape just gets his greasy grossness in it?" Black suggested and Remus hit him over the back of the head.

"Moony will be pleased to see Padfoot tonight, you can probably come in in about an hour, I should have transformed by then" Remus said

"Ok, I'll bring in some food"

"Oh special occasion?" Remus asked and Black frowned

"I got some rats, figured I'd watch Moony chase them about"

"With the potion Sirius I'm quite aware of what I'm doing. It's still me in there so I won't be chasing anything"

"Fine I'll bring some crisps or something. I wonder how you'd eat crisps with paws that'll be fun to watch" Black said and Remus rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a pet"

"Well I hardly ever see you, allow me this" Black said and Remus sighed.

"I was-"

"I don't want your excuses Moonshine. Now away with you before you try and eat us all sunsets in ten minutes"

"It's actually when the moon-"

"Just go Moony no one has time for your smart lectures" Black said. Remus smiled and nodded heading away but stopped halfway up the stairs.

"Will you be staying the night Tonks?"

"Hmm, go home to listen to my parents have loud obnoxious sex or listen to a wolf raping a dog? That is a tough decision" I said and Remus looked at Black who hit me over the back of the head.

"Thank you" Remus said and Black smiled. Remus continued up the stairs and Black turned to me with a smug look on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you staying?"

"Probably. If I go home Scrimgeour will find me and make me work"

"Oh I wish I could work"

"Black" I sighed

"But I can't because I'm a wrongfully convicted criminal"

"I hate myself, happy?"

"Very. Now as you will have opposable thumbs you can open the door for me when I go join Moony" he said

"Fine" I said and indicated he should lead the way.

"Uh no, he doesn't like me seeing him transform"

"Well he can suck it up, I have work to do and I'm not going to get any done with you hovering around" I said and grabbed his shoulders trying to steer me up the stairs.

"You called me Black"

"It's you name"

"You were calling me Sirius. Now you're not"

"I just haven't seen you in a while and with your wanted posters plastered all over the office I just..." I trailed off and Black frowned.

"It's hard..." he said with a shrug and I nodded.

"I'll try and make a conscious effort but sometimes it just slips" I said and he nodded.

"It ok" he said and I smiled, "Want to go watch Moony tear up crisp packets?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I don't think Remus wants me to see him. I got work and stuff to do anyway so..." I stopped and Black – Sirius – nodded again.

"Ok, well you still have to let me in and let me out. I'll bark three times when I want to be free"

"I'm not going to sit by the door waiting for you to want to leave"

"Yeah you will... the hallway floor is surprisingly comfortable"

"Fine but if I've fallen asleep Remus can deal with you watching him transform or you can risk getting your arse bit either way I'm not fussed" I said and Bla – Sirius – nodded.

We quickly left the kitchen and I followed him up the old staircase to the second last floor.

"This whole floor was my fathers. He liked having somewhere entirely separate from mother" Sirius explained as we walked along the dusty floors. Even though Molly had cleaned the whole house no one had stepped foot in this hallway since she'd bustled through so the dust was settling once more.

"Here" Sirius said stopping in front of the closed door. He leant against it for a second

"I think-" there was a loud howl that interrupted his words and a loud crash then scratching sounds against the door.

"He can smell me" Sirius explained, "Or you maybe, Moony is a bloody randy bastard"

"What? Oh" I said and Sirius smirked. "Just get in" I said and with a small pop a large shaggy black door sat on the floor before me. He barked once happily, his tail wagging as he watched me. His bark had set the wolf howling again and I had to admit after years of watching horror films where the wolf howl was an ominous sign I was a little hesitant to open the door. Sirius the dog barked again and stood on his hind legs putting his front paws on the door whining softly. I took a deep breath and then put my hand on the door handle turning slowly. I inched it open a little just enough so the dog could slip through. I then pulled the door shut and jumped when there was loud bangs and thumps accompanied by whines, growls and howls.

I stepped away from the door and sat myself down on the other side of the hall opposite the door. I flicked on some lamps and began to work in the semi-lit hallway. I was uncomfortable and cold, tired and also bored though the occasional sounds coming from the room jerked me awake when I began to drift. Despite that I still managed to fall asleep right there in the hall.

* * *

A nice long chapter for you having to deal with the horrible waiting! I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed. I'd love to hear from you, Penny


	8. RANT

Sorry if I got your hopes up thinking this was a new chapter. It isn't. It's a response to someone who left me an anonymous review on this story. Most of you know I like to get back to you and try to respond to every review.

This is the review I got:

ummm:I hate to point this out, but Nymphadora's father is a muggle so he  
couldn't possibly have been Head Boy when Remus was in Hogwarts

So to 'Guest'

Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix page 105 chapter six: the Most Noble and Ancient house of Black:

'Andromeda'a sisters are still here because they made lovely, respectable pureblood marriages, but Andromeda married a Muggle-born, Ted Tonks'

Married a Muggle-born! A Muggle BORN

so it's perfectly plausible that he might have been head boy while Remus was at school. He probably wasn't but this is Fanfiction. Anything can happen that's the fun.

If you're going to be so fussy about canon (with your facts wrong) then why are you reading Fanfiction?


End file.
